


Haarspaltereien

by Esther (esda)



Series: Haarspaltereien [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Berlin (City), Challenge-Antwort, Challenge: Friseur und Balletttänzer, Dialekt, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Reale Welt, Rheinhessen, Rheinhessisch, Romance, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-10
Updated: 2003-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/Esther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, überzeugter Macho und Karatesportler, wird von seiner Schwester, ihres Zeichens Nymphomanin, zum neuen Friseur im Ort geschleift, um sich endlich einen gescheiten Schnitt verpassen zu lassen. Allerdings zieht diese Begegnung mit Friseurmeister Richard für Mark Folgen nach sich, die er nicht absehen konnte... (Antwort auf Blubbsies "Friseur- und Ballett"-Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein neuer Schnitt

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentar: Dieses Machwerk ist mein ältestes veröffentlichtes und dringend überarbeitungsbedürftig (stilistisch wie inhaltlich), wozu ich vermutlich aber nicht so schnell - wenn überhaupt - kommen werde. Da einige Nachfolgegeschichten darauf aufbauen und ich die Geschichte trotz all ihrer Macken immer noch mag, bleibt sie aber erst mal online. Erwartet hier nur bitte keine große Literatur ;)

# HAARSPALTEREIEN

## Kapitel 1: Ein neuer Schnitt

"Nein!"  
Protestierend kreuzte Mark die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu dem blonden Mädchen herüber.  
Sabine seufzte auf, packte mit einer Hand seinen Pferdeschwanz und zog daran.  
"Aua!"  
Sie grinste. "Nun stell dich nicht so an! Lange Haare sind doch total out!"  
"Das ist mir sowas von egal...!", grummelte ihr Bruder zurück. "Ich lass mir doch nicht von irgendwem am Kopf rumdatschen [1]!"  
"Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst?!", scherzte sie.  
"Nur Frauen und Weicheier rennen ständig zum Friseur!", gab er zurück.  
"Ach, du blöder Macho!"

Der Angesprochene grinste siegessicher. Doch er freute sich zu früh, denn seine Schwester dachte noch lange nicht daran aufzugeben.  
Sich nach allen Seiten drehend, präsentierte sie ihren neuen Schnitt - hinten knapp bis zu den Ohren reichend und nach vorne hin länger werdend, so dass die vordersten Haarsträhnen bis zu ihrem Kinn reichten.  
"Na?! Wie findest du´s?" Sie drehte sich noch einmal um die eigene Achse und ließ dabei ihr glattes Haar durch die Luft sausen.  
"Mhh, ganz nett.", presste Mark hervor.  
Sabine strahlte. Wenn er "ganz nett" in diesem Ton sagte, wusste sie mit Sicherheit, dass es spitzenmäßig aussehen musste.  
"Siehst du! Ich war bei diesem neuen Friseur in der Breiten Straße. Er wurde mir schon empfohlen!"  
Ihr Bruder schielte schräg zu ihr herüber.  
"Von wem denn? - Sag jetzt nicht von deinem Ballettlehrer!!"  
"Doch!", antwortete seine Schwester überrascht. "Woher weißt du das?"

Doch Mark kugelte bereits auf dem Boden herum und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.  
Sabine sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Irritation und Wut an.  
"Was denn?", krächzte sie beleidigt.  
"Weil...", brachte er zwischen den Lachern hervor "das die typischen Schwulenberufe sind!!!"  
Ärgerlich zog sie ihn am Zopf, so dass er wieder schmerzhaft aufschrie.  
"Du musst grad reden! Aber selbst lange Haare haben!"  
"Was hat das denn damit zu tun?!"  
"Na, das ist ja auch nicht gerade männlich, oder?!"  
Mark grummelte sauer vor sich hin. Zu behaupten er sei nicht männlich, war doch eine ziemliche Frechheit.

"Außerdem redest du Müll! Richard ist nicht schwul!... Naja,... bei Ivan bin ich mir da nicht so sicher..."  
Mark lachte wieder. "Also, dass Ivan andersrum ist, sieht ja wohl ein Blinder mit Krückstock!"  
"Was?!" Sie schien überrascht.  
Mark positionierte sich in der Mitte des Zimmers und schwenkte die rechte Hand hin und her, stützte seine linke in die Hüfte.  
"Hach!", stieß er gespielt empört hervor. "Eure Pirouetten lassen doch zu wünschen übrig! Und Tanja...dein Plié...!" [2]  
Er griff sich in einer dramatischen Geste an die Stirn und täuschte einen Migräneanfall vor.

Sabine sah ihm erst mit offenem Mund zu, warf sich dann aber auf Marks Bett und kicherte in das Kopfkissen hinein.  
"Du kannst das schon besser als er!", bemerkte sie schmunzelnd.  
"Und... wer ist eigentlich Richard?", fragte er plötzlich, völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen.  
"Na, der Frisöööör!", stöhnte seine Schwester.  
Mark zog die linke Augenbraue spöttisch nach oben. "Ach, du nennst ihn schon beim Vornamen, ja?"  
"Mensch! Friseure nennt man immer beim Vornamen! Schon sooo lange nicht mehr dagewesen, dass du DAS nicht mehr weißt?"  
Mark sah desinteressiert zur Seite. Sollte die doch labern!  
"Du lässt dir jetzt die Haare schneiden und damit basta! Mit dir kann man sich ja nirgendwo mehr blicken lassen!", beschwerte sie sich.  
"Pah! Wer sagt denn, dass ich das überhaupt will?!", knurrte er wütend zurück.  
"Mit DIR kann man sich nämlich auch nirgendwo blicken lassen, aber das liegt NICHT an der Frisur...!"  
Sabine war nun ernstlich verstimmt.  
"Blöder Kerl...!"

~*~*~*~*~

Grummelnd ließ sich Mark von seiner Schwester durch die Stadt schleifen.  
"Lass los! Wie sieht das denn aus?!"  
"Ist mir doch egal! Wie kann man sich mit dieser Frisur überhaupt noch auf die Straße trauen?!"  
Mark ließ ein verächtliches Knurren vernehmen und ergab sich seinem Schicksal und seiner hartnäckigen Schwester.

In der Breiten Straße hielt sie plötzlich an und Mark wäre beinahe gegen sie gestoßen, weil er ja immer noch in einem Affen-Speed hinter ihr her gestolpert war.  
"Was...", setzte er auch schon zur Beschwerde an, als Sabine ihre freie Hand hob und auf die Glasscheibe vor ihnen deutete, die die deutlichen Lettern "Beautiful Hair" trug.  
Sie ließ augenblicklich Marks Hand los und schob ihn vor sich durch die Tür.

Innen wurde Sabine gleich von einer dunkelhaarigen Friseuse begrüßt.  
"Hallo Gabi, ich hab für meinen Bruder..."  
Sie deutete mit beiden Zeigefingern auf ihr "Opfer",  
"...einen Termin bei Richard ausgemacht. Ist der gerade fertig?"  
Die Dunkelhaarige nickte und lächelte. "Momentchen, er ist dort hinten bei den Damen. Ich hol ihn gleich mal. Setzt euch doch so lange dort hin!"  
Sie deutete zu einem Glastisch, auf dem diverse Zeitschriften verteilt lagen und um den besonders hässliche Plastikstühle platziert waren.  
/Was für eine Kombination!/, kommentierte Mark in Gedanken sarkastisch.

Sabine zerrte ihren Bruder wieder hinter sich her zu der Sitzgelegenheit.  
"Was willst du eigentlich noch hier?", bemerkte der, als er sich auf einem der Stühle niederließ. "Ich kann mir auch allein die Haare schneiden lassen, dazu brauch ich dich hier nicht!"  
Sabine warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu.  
"Ja, ja... Und dann schleichst du dich weg, sobald ich außer Sicht bin!"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. /Naja... Jetzt, wo sie es sagt.../  
"Aber du machst die Fliege, sobald der Friseur da ist, klar?! - Ich hab nämlich keinen Bock mir dauernd anzuhören WIE er meine Haare zu schneiden hat... Ist ja schließlich mein Kopf! - Und außerdem brauch ich keinen Babysitter! Wie sieht denn das aus?!"  
Sabine guckte eingeschnappt. "Och Mööönsch...!"

Bevor sie jedoch weiter bei ihrem Bruder, dessen Blick von Sekunde zu Sekunde missmutiger wurde, rummaulen konnte, tauchte schon die Dunkelhaarige wieder auf.  
Mark sah kurz hoch und erkannte, dass jemand hinter ihr stand. Dieser Jemand trat nun hervor und platzierte sich vor der Sitzgruppe.  
Sabine sprang sofort auf und drückte dem Mann die Hand.  
"Hi Sabine! Heute ist also dein Bruder fällig, was?!"  
Mark guckte misstrauisch zu seiner Schwester herüber, deren Augen einen seltsamen Glanz angenommen hatten.  
/Würg! In was für ´ner Schnulze bin ich denn jetzt gelandet?/  
Irgendwie konnte er nicht verhindern, dass vor seinem geistigen Auge die Knutschszene aus "Vom Winde verweht" ablief.  
# "Reth!" "Scarlett!" *knutsch* # - Nicht, dass er den Film jemals gesehen hätte - Gott bewahre! - aber so stellte er sie sich vor.  
Angeekelt verzog er bei diesem Bild das Gesicht, rang sich aber gleich darauf wieder zu einer neutraleren Mimik durch. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass er kurz darauf irgendwie blöd grinste.

Schließlich stand er auch auf und musterte diesen Richard.  
Der Typ war gut einen halben Kopf größer als er und sah - Marks Meinung nach - wie der typische Yuppie-Friseur aus. In die kurzen, blonden Haare waren hellere Strähnchen eingefärbt und hier und da glänzte in der Strubbelfrisur eine neon-pinke Haarsträhne.  
Marks Laune verschlechterte sich schlagartig.  
/Wenn der mir auch so ´ne bekloppte Frisur macht, erdolch ich ihn mit seiner Schere!/  
"Hi!", sagte der Blondschopf nun und trat direkt vor Mark.  
/Flucht unmöglich./, konstatierte der trocken.  
"Hallo.", grüßte er freudlos zurück. Doch der Andere schien seine schlechte Stimmung nicht zu bemerken oder zu ignorieren und lächelte aufbauend.  
/Freut sich wahrscheinlich schon über sein nächstes Opfer./  
Gelangweilt griff Mark nach der ihm dargebotenen Hand und schüttelte sie lasch. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass seine Schwester immer noch in leicht anbeterischer Haltung  
neben Richard stand und diesen mit glänzenden Augen anhimmelte.  
Innerlich verdrehte der Langhaarige seine Augen. Merkte die denn nicht, wie peinlich sie war?!

Zielsicher lotste Richard sein "Opfer" zu einem der Friseurstühle. Mark bedeutete seiner Schwester mit Blicken, dass sie nun endlich verschwinden solle.  
Sie guckte zwar wie eine beleidigte Leberwurst, nickte dann aber und rief kurz: "Ich geh dann mal wieder, ciao Richard!", bevor sie sich vom Acker machte.  
Mark seufzte auf. "Endlich!"  
Richard, der sich neben den Stuhl gestellt hatte, grinste in den großen Spiegel vor ihnen.  
"Magst deine Schwester wohl nicht so, was?!"  
Mark machte ein langes Gesicht, dass er im Spiegel dann auch bewundern konnte. /Hab ich das eben etwa laut gesagt??? Sch...!/  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: "Die nervt!".  
Richard lachte immer noch. "Kann ich gar nicht glauben. Ich finde sie nett!"  
/Kann ich mir vorstellen./, dachte der Langhaarige grummelnd und ihm kam wieder die Scarlett-Reth-Szene in den Sinn.

"Na, dann wollen wir uns mal deine Haare ansehen!", meinte Richard plötzlich und kniete sich zu Marks Überraschung vor diesem ab. Sanft strich er durch die Strähnen, die diesem ins Gesicht hingen, weil sie für den Zopf noch zu kurz waren.  
/Doch ein alter Futschler!/, dachte er grinsend. Allerdings war dieses "Gefutschel" [3] nicht unbedingt unangenehm für ihn...  
Mark bemerkte den konzentrierten Blick und blieb dann an Richards Augen hängen. /Rosa Pupillen???/  
Irritiert starrte er seinen Gegenüber an, bis dieser seinen Blick erwiderte.  
"Was ist?", fragte Richard leicht verwirrt.  
"Warum trägst du Kontaktlinsen?", antwortete der Andere mit einer Gegenfrage.  
Richard brach in Gelächter aus. "Weil ich ohne blind wie ein Maulwurf bin, du Scherzkeks! Warum wohl sonst?!"  
Mark guckte beleidigt und zog eine Schnute. "Ich hab doch nur gefragt..."  
Richard lachte. "Sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt." /Obwohl das wirklich süß aussieht, wenn du so guckst!/ "Dass sie natürlich farblich zur Haarfarbe passen müssen, ist ja wohl selbstverständlich.", fuhr er fort.  
Für Mark war das zwar weniger selbstverständlich, aber er zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

Richard grinste immer noch fröhlich, als er schließlich wieder aufstand. Er stellte sich hinter den Stuhl und zog Mark das Band aus den Haaren. Mit geübten Griffen fächerte er Marks Mähne auf.  
/Mhh, könnten wirklich mal geschnitten werden.../, dachte der Langhaarige, als er sein Spiegelbild mit kritischen Blicken maß. /Jetzt weiß ich auch wieder, warum ich immer so kurz wie möglich in den Spiegel sehe.../  
"Tolles Haar!", lobte Richard und fummelte immer noch an Marks glatten Strähnen herum.  
Mark warf ihm dafür im Spiegel einen Blick zu, der wohl eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Wut darstellen sollte, aber nur dämlich aussah. /Das meint der doch wohl nicht ernst?! Der will mich verarschen!/  
Allein die Farbe war Marks Ansicht nach schon eine Zumutung. Eine Farbe, die´s gar nicht gab. Irgendwas zwischen dunkelblond und hellbraun.  
Nicht das glänzende Hellblond seiner "kleinen" Schwester Sabine oder so wie die Haare des Wuschelkopfs, der immer noch mit scheinbar faszinierten Blicken an Marks Haarpracht herumzupfte.  
"Doch, wirklich!", betonte er noch einmal und ließ Marks überschulterlanges Haar von seiner Handfläche gleiten, lächelte dem Anderen dabei anerkennend im Spiegel zu.  
"Gibt bestimmt 'nen Haufen Mädchen, die dich für so glattes, glänzendes Haar bewundern!"

Mark schaute verblüfft. Der Kerl meinte das anscheinend wirklich ernst! /Na und?! Was hab ich davon? Ich bin ja kein Mädchen, das sich über so´n Kompliment jetzt freuen würde, oder so./  
Gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
"Meinetwegen. Schneid es ab!"  
Richard sah ihn, offensichtlich schockiert, an. "Was? Wie meinst du das?"  
Mark verdrehte entnervt die Augen. "Na, wie schon! So wie ich´s sage. Dazu bin ich schließlich hier!"  
"Nur die Spitzen.", drängte Richard mit entschlossener Miene.  
Jetzt wurde es Mark allmählich zu bunt mit diesem schrägen Vogel.  
"Spinnst du? Sabine bringt mich um, wenn ich heimkomme und die Fransen immer noch dran sind!"  
Richard grinste herausfordernd.  
"Ach, du hast also Angst vor deiner Schwester?!", neckte er.  
"Ja. Na und?!"  
"Die ist doch nur neidisch, weil sie nicht so langes Haar hat! - So sind die Frauen halt..."  
Er nickte ernst.

Mark musste lachen. "Ach ja? Aber verdienst du nicht mehr, wenn du das Stroh hier", er deutete auf seinen Kopf "komplett abhackst, anstatt nur so ein bisschen dran herumzuschnippeln?"  
"Mhh, also wenn du ´ne Glatze willst, lässt sich das einrichten..."  
Richard schnappte seine Schere und setzte sie an Marks Haaransatz an.  
Der zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Bloß nicht!!"  
Der Friseur lachte. "Tja, du hast die Wahl: Kahlschlag oder lange Mähne!"  
Mark seufzte ergeben. /Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum ich schon so lange nicht mehr beim Friseur war. Das ist ja gemeingefährlich!/  
"Dann schneid halt nur die Spitzen ab.", nuschelte er genervt.  
Richards Grinsen wurde noch breiter. /Ich bekomme eben doch immer, was ich will, Kleiner!/

Mark schien wirklich erleichtert zu sein, dass Richard seine Drohung nicht wahr gemacht hatte, wie dieser feststellte, als er an dessen Kopf herumschnippelte, den Spliss beseitigend und dabei die Haare noch auf einheitliche Länge bringend.  
Fröhlich pfiff er, als er sich Strähne für Strähne vornahm. Mark ließ es über sich ergehen.  
/Ich versteh echt nicht, was die Tussis immer so besonderes daran finden da herumzuhocken und sich am Kopf rumschnippeln zu lassen. Total öde.../  
"Sag mal.", unterbrach Richard seine Arbeit und besah sein bisheriges Werk dabei kritisch.  
"Hättest du nicht Lust mein Haarmodell zu sein?"  
"Hä? Was??"  
"Naja, Haarmodell - für den Friseurwettbewerb in Berlin demnächst!" [4]  
/Friseurwettbewerbe? So was gibt´s?/

Der Wuschelkopf hatte inzwischen vor Mark Stellung bezogen und sah ihn mit flehendem Hundeblick an. Dieser runzelte die Stirn. "Und dann schnippelst du schon wieder an mir rum?"  
Richard nickte grinsend.  
Mark stöhnte. "Muss das sein? Sooo toll sind meine Haare nun auch nicht!"  
Richard hatte immer noch das Grinsen im Gesicht. "Find ich schon. Außerdem kann ich mir sonst kein Modell leisten!"  
Der Langhaarige zog beleidigt eine Schnute. "Ach daher weht der Wind! - Und du meinst also ich wäre preiswerter? Na, wenn du dich da mal nicht getäuscht hast!"  
"Wie viel?"  
Mark schaute ihn erstaunt an. Das sollte doch nur ein Scherz sein! Und der Typ bot ihm allen Ernstes Geld dafür an, ihm die Haare zu schneiden! Er verdrehte die Augen.  
"Das war ein WITZ!!"  
Richard sah ihn begeistert an. "Heißt das, du machst es?"  
Mark legte sein Kinn abwägend von einer Hand in die andere. "Mhh, ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht..."  
"Denk dran, dein Haar ist in meiner Gewalt!", drohte der Friseur und kam Marks Kopfhaut mit seiner Schere wieder bedenklich nahe.  
"Mhh, also es bleibt mir ja wohl nichts anderes übrig, wenn ich nicht skalpiert werden will.", antwortete der Langhaarige ergeben.  
"Ganz genau!", grinste Richard und freute sich hämisch, dass er mal wieder seinen Kopf durchgesetzt hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] rumdatschen = tatschen, fummeln usw. - falls irgendwer diesen umgangssprachlichen Begriff nicht kennen sollte ^^
> 
> [2] Pirouette: Das ist diese Drehung auf den Zehenspitzen, naja, dürfte jeder kennen, oder?!  
> Und Plié ist so ein Knick - keine Ahnung wie ich das beschreiben kann... Also eigentlich kann man beim Plié nicht viel falsch machen, aber Mark hat eben null Ahnung von Ballett.
> 
> [3] futscheln = fummeln usw. - Sorry, ich hab´s irgendwie mit umgangssprachlichen Begriffen *kein hochdeutsch babbeln kann* - Huch! Schon wieder rhoihessisch ^^
> 
> [4] So Friseurwettbewerbe gibt es, aber ich hab keinen Schimmer, ob der bundesdeutsche Wettbewerb in Berlin stattfindet, oder ob es überhaupt einen deutschen Friseurwettbewerb gibt. Ich habe einfach mal die Bundeshauptstadt genommen. Man möge es mir vergeben ^^;;  
> Es gibt aber auf alle Fälle so Weltmeisterschaften, die irgendwo in den USA (New York??) stattfinden.
> 
> \---
> 
> Erstveröffentlichung: 10.05.2002


	2. Reise nach Berlin

# HAARSPALTEREIEN

## Kapitel 2: Reise nach Berlin

Sabine war in der Tat wenig begeistert, als sie Mark nach seinem Friseurbesuch mit nicht wesentlich kürzeren Haaren antraf. Dieser hatte sie auf Richards Anraten dieses Mal offen gelassen, um Kopfhaut und Haare zu schonen - schließlich war das auch im Interesse des Friseurs, denn Mark musste ja zum Wettbewerb gut aussehen.

"Was ist denn DAS?", fuhr sie ihren Bruder entsetzt an, der sich auf der Wohnzimmercouch rekelte und Fern sah.  
"Was ist was?" Den Unwissenden mimend, starrte er weiter auf die Mattscheibe.  
"Na DAS!!", brüllte Sabine jetzt und zog an einer der langen Strähnen.  
"Aua! Lass das, du Brutalo!"  
"Wieso sind die noch so lang?", krächzte sie.  
"Weil Richard sie zu schön zum Abschneiden fand...", entgegnete er desinteressiert dreinblickend, klopfte sich aber innerlich auf die Schulter für diesen boshaften und offensichtlichen Seitenhieb, der seine Haare im Vergleich mit ihren besser dastehen ließ.

"WAS??? Der hat sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle! Was soll an dem Unkraut denn SCHÖN sein?!"  
Der Langhaarige zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. /Die nervt! Armer Richard!/  
Sabine stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. "Ich glaube, mit dem muss ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden!"  
Mark grinste gewinnend. DIE Szene wollte er auf keinen Fall verpassen.

~*~*~*~*~

Eine Woche nach Marks kostenlosem (!) - Richard hatte darauf bestanden und der Langhaarige hatte natürlich nicht "nein" gesagt - Haarschnitt, meldete sich der Haarkünstler per Telefon.

"Ich hab hier das genaue Datum für den Friseurwettbewerb. Also, es ist am Donnerstag nach Ostern. Da habt ihr doch noch schulfrei, oder?!"  
Mark nickte zustimmend. Als ihm einfiel, dass Richard das ja gar nicht sehen konnte, ließ er ein bestätigendes "m-hmm" verlauten.  
"Wir müssen aber schon mindestens am Dienstag losfahren. Montag wäre noch besser... Damit ich so die Grobarbeit schon vorher machen kann."  
Der Andere blinzelte. /Häää???/  
"Häää???", sagte er dann schließlich auch.  
Richard kicherte durchs Telefon. "Naja, färben, ein bisschen vorschneiden und so..."  
"Färben?!", meldete sich Mark leicht panisch zu Wort. /Wenn du jetzt ROSA sagst, erwürg ich dich durch den Telefonhörer hindurch, das schwöre ich dir!!/

"Naja, man soll halt so die passende Frisur und Haarfarbe zu dem Modell verwenden. Darin liegt die eigentliche Kunst bei diesem Wettbewerb."  
"Welche Farbe?", zischte der Langhaarige durch den Hörer.  
"Wie wär´s mit ROSA??" Richard grinste bis über beide Ohren.  
"Wag es nur und du bist tot!", rief der Andere wütend.  
"Och, und ich dachte wir könnten im Partnerlook gehen..."  
Marks Gesicht nahm augenblicklich die Farbe von reifen Tomaten an und er stammelte aufgebracht. "Wa.. waaasss??"

Richard bereute auf der Stelle, dass Bildtelefone in deutschen Haushalten noch keine Standarteinrichtung waren, denn er hätte jetzt zu gerne das Gesicht des Anderen gesehen.  
"Kleiner Scherz.", beruhigte er ihn. "Ich dachte bei dir eher so an schwarz..."  
Der Langhaarige seufzte erleichtert auf. /Muss dieser Typ mich immer so schocken?! Macht es dem Spaß mein Herzinfarktrisiko zu steigern?!/

"Muss diese Färberei unbedingt sein?", grummelte er in den Hörer.  
Der Friseur lachte herzlich. "Ach komm! Du *starker* Mann wirst doch vor ein bisschen Farbe keine Angst haben?!" Er konnte es nicht lassen dem Satz einen ironischen Unterton zu geben.  
/Nur Weiber färben sich die Haare!/, schoss ihm wieder einer seiner Macho-Sprüche durch den Kopf, doch er vertrieb ihn mittels Kopfschütteln schnell wieder.  
/Wieso hab ich DEPP mich überhaupt von DEM zu SO WAS überreden lassen? Ich find Haareschneiden ja so schon schlimm genug, aber so´n Haarverkrotzungswettbewerb [1] setzt dieser modernen Foltermethode echt noch die Krone auf!/

Als Mark weiterhin keinen Laut von sich gab, meinte Richard schmunzelnd:  
"Ach komm! Neuer Haarschnitt, neue Haarfarbe, alles umsonst! Was denkst du, was das sonst kosten würde!! Und du wohnst dazu noch ein paar Tage auf meine Kosten in ´nem schicken Hotel!"  
Mark meldete sich immer noch nicht.

"Hee! Mahark! Lebst du noch?!! Gib mir ein Zeichen!!!", brüllte der Wuschelkopf nun entnervt.  
"Jaha! Brüll nicht so, Richard mit den Scherenhänden!!"

Ein Lacher ertönte vom anderen Ende der Leitung.  
"Also, wie sieht's jetzt aus? Machst du's? Denk dran: du hast's mir versprochen und Versprechen bricht man nicht!"  
"Pfff, versprochen? Du hast mich erpresst!!!"  
Richard lachte schon wieder schadenfroh.  
"Ach komm.", sagte er jetzt schon zum dritten Mal. "Ich führ dich auch in der Stadt rum und so... Bitte, bitte!!" Er versuchte möglichst flehend zu klingen.

Mark seufzte. "Du nervst... Meinetwegen, ich mach's."  
Richard klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände.  
"Danke, danke, danke, danke!!" [2]

~*~*~*~*~

Total entnervt ließ Mark das Mathebuch sinken. Dieses Fach zum Leistungsfach zu wählen war wohl der größte Fehler seines Lebens gewesen - mal abgesehen von dem Modelln bei einem gewissen Friseurwettbewerb...

Seufzend blickte er zum Wandkalender. In drei Tagen sollte er mit diesem Richard und Sabine nach Berlin fahren.  
Sabine war deshalb dabei, weil sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte den Friseur dazu zu überreden sie auch mitzunehmen als - wie sie es nannte – "seelischen Beistand" für Mark.  
Er zog die Augenbrauen dichter zusammen. Für was bitte schön brauchte er einen seelischen Beistand bei einem Friseurwettbewerb?! Ja, ja, von wegen seelischer Beistand! Sabine mitzunehmen grenzte wohl eher seelische Grausamkeit... Gab's dagegen nicht irgend ein Gesetz?!

Außerdem wollte sie wohl weniger wegen ihm als wegen dem - zugegebenermaßen gutaussehenden - Haarkünstler unbedingt mitfahren.  
/Immer mich als Vorwand zu benutzen.../, dachte er voll Wut im Bauch. /Und ich muss dann dieses Rumgeturtel auch noch mit ansehen! - Oh Gott! Ich muss in einem vorherigen Leben ein Massenmörder oder so gewesen sein, dass ich in diesem nun so bestraft werde.../

***

Und dabei hatte Sabine Richard doch eigentlich "die Leviten lesen" wollen.  
So hatte sie jedenfalls behauptet, als sie gleich nach Marks Rückkehr ohne Kurzhaarschnitt zum Hörer gegriffen und den Friseur angerufen hatte.

Bloß war das Gespräch dann so gar nicht verlaufen wie ihr Bruder es erhofft  
/wieso eigentlich erhofft?!/ und erwartet hatte.  
Statt Richard gleich mit wüsten Beschimpfungen und Morddrohungen zu bombardieren - wie es sonst so Sabines Art war - hatte sie ihn erst in kariesverursachend-süßlicher Tonlage nach seinem Wohlbefinden gefragt.

Mark, der neugierig wie immer am Gerät im ersten Stock mitgehört hatte, war der Kiefer heruntergeklappt, als Richard darauf auch noch geduldig geantwortet hatte, dass es ihm gut ginge.  
Er selbst hätte wahrscheinlich bei so einer blöden Frage mit der Gegenfrage geantwortet, ob sie noch ganz koscher sei oder schon in ihrem Alter an Alzheimer leide, denn schließlich hatte Sabine den Friseur noch keine zwei Stunden zuvor gesehen. Wie konnte Richard nur so beherrscht sein und bei so etwas nicht aus der Haut fahren?

Naja, jedenfalls hatte Richard ihr auch gleich von dem Wettbewerb, und dass er Mark als männliches Modell brauche, erzählt. Sie war - "natürlich" - sofort total begeistert davon und fragte ihn dann zuckersüß, ob nicht auch noch ein Plätzchen für sie in dem Hotel frei sei. Sie würde ihrem Bruder gerne helfend beistehen.  
Und Richard war entweder total (Hella) von Sinnen oder konnte einfach nicht "Neeeeeeeiiiiiinnnnnn!!!!!" sagen und willigte ein.  
Fast wäre Mark der Hörer vor Entsetzen aus der Hand gefallen, doch er fing sich noch rechtzeitig, um ihn leise wieder einzuhängen und sich zurück ins Erdgeschoss zu schleichen, so dass sein Schwesterherz nichts von seinem großen Lauschangriff mitbekam.

Voll heller Begeisterung hatte sie dem scheinbar Ahnungslosen dann auch die "wunderbare" Neuigkeit mitgeteilt. Mark dachte nicht daran ihr deswegen freudiges Verzücken vorzutäuschen und sagte ihr gerade heraus, dass er auf ihre Begleitung auch gut verzichten könne und er ihre Hinter-Richard-her-Rennerei für absolut kindisch und peinlich halte und sie ihm tierisch auf den Sack ginge.

Daraufhin hatte sie - zu Marks Wohlgefallen - drei Tage lang nicht mehr mit ihm geredet.  
Doch diese drei Tage waren bedauerlicher Weise viel zu schnell vorbei, so dass er wieder in den Genuss ihrer schrillen Piepsstimme kam.

***

Geplagt kehrte Mark aus seinen Gedanken zurück und starrte wieder auf das Gewirr aus Zahlen und Buchstaben, das für ihn immer weniger Sinn zu ergeben schien, je länger er es betrachtete. In ein paar Monaten würde er es endlich hinter sich haben - das Abitur. Bis dahin hieß es büffeln...  
Er zog einen Stapel Schmierblätter aus dem Regal und begann darauf seine Lösungsversuche zu konstruieren. Mathe - von wegen Logik!

~*~*~*~*~

Verloren stand Mark in seinem Zimmer und starrte planlos von seinem Kleiderschrank zur leeren Reisetasche und wieder zurück. Packen war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen und dazu kam noch die erschwerende Frage hinzu, was man als Haarmodell anzog. Er musste ja gut aussehen.  
/Wieso hat dieser DEPP sich gerade MICH ausgesucht? Sooo toll seh ich auch wieder nicht aus!/, bemerkte er kritisch und warf seinem Abbild in der Spiegeltür des Schrankes einen misstrauischen Blick zu. War er für ein Modell mit seinen gerade mal 1,82 m nicht auch zu klein?!

Während er noch so in Gedanken versunken war, trat seine Schwester hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern.  
Als er durch die Berührung aufschreckte, strahlte sie ihm im Spiegel entgegen.  
"He, Bruderherz! Warum so mürrisch? Freu dich doch! Kostenloser Urlaub in Berlin!!"  
Er knurrte nur schlechtgelaunt. /Von wegen Urlaub!/  
"Lass mich in Ruhe und pack lieber deinen Kram!"

Kopfschüttelnd begutachtete sie seine leere Tasche.  
"Hab ich doch längst, Dummerchen."  
Sie deutete auf zwei gigantische Koffer, die den Hausgang blockierten.

Mark riss den Mund auf. "Sag mal, willst du 'ne Weltreise antreten, oder was?!"  
Doch die Blondine hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr und war intensivst damit beschäftigt seine Reisetasche mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Dingen aus seinem Schrank vollzustopfen.  
"Lass das!", brüllte er sie entsetzt an und zog sie von seiner Tasche weg.  
Ohne viel Federlesens kickte er sie aus seinem Zimmer. /Tooorr!!/  
"DU kannst dich ja *gerne* als Gewichtheber an deinen Koffern betätigen, aber ICH lass mich von dir nicht zum Packesel machen!"  
Launisch knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und drehte den Schlüssel um.

"Du bist so ein undankbarer Kerl...!", drang es gedämpft an sein Ohr.  
Genervt warf er sich aufs Bett und entleerte die Tasche auf den Boden.

Als er sich eine Stunde später zu ein paar brauchbaren Dingen, die er mitnehmen wollte, durchgerungen hatte, war die Tasche noch halb leer.  
Kopfschüttelnd fragte er sich, was seine Schwester wohl so alles benötigte, wenn sie damit zwei Koffer füllen konnte.

~*~*~*~*~

Ostermontag, der Tag nach der großen Packaktion.

Lächelnd erwartete Richard die Geschwister am Bahnhof, zu dem sie sich von ihren Eltern chauffieren ließen.

Mark hatte vergeblich versucht seine Erzeuger davon zu überzeugen, dass es "absolut nicht nötig!" sei, extra wegen ihnen so früh an einem Feiertag aufzustehen und sie hinzufahren.  
"Wir können doch den Bus nehmen!", hatte er aus purer Bosheit beharrt, um seiner Schwester mit ihrem mehrere Kilo schweren Gepäck einen Streich zu spielen. /Hö, hö... Bin mal gespannt wie die das alleine schleppen will.../  
Doch entweder hatten seine Eltern seinen diabolischen Plan durchschaut oder wollten sich einfach selbst davon überzeugen, dass die Albträume ihrer schlaflosen Nächte für fast eine Woche aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwanden, und hatten sich nicht überreden lassen.

Fröhlich begrüßte der Wuschelkopf die Beiden, als sie am Bahnsteig ankamen. Er nahm Sabine einen ihrer schweren Koffer ab und trug mit der anderen Hand seine Tasche, die kaum größer als die von Mark war.  
/Bin ich also nicht der Einzige, der nicht so viel Zeug für die paar Tage braucht!/, beruhigte diese Tatsache den Langhaarigen.

 

Kurz darauf saßen Sabine, Mark und Richard im ICE nach Berlin und Mark beschloss den Schlafenden zu mimen, um möglichst wenig von Sabines Flirterei mit Richard mitzubekommen. Irgendwie hatte ihn seine Schwester noch nie so sehr genervt wie an diesem Tag. Viereinhalb Stunden musste er mit ihr nun in einem Abteil verbringen. Absoluter Horror!  
/Vielleicht hätte ich ´nen Zug früher fahren sollen, oder so.../

Und in der Tat brauchte das blonde Mädchen keine fünf Minuten zu sitzen, um Richard schon mit allerhand belanglosem Kram vollzulabern. Schließlich fand Mark tatsächlich Erlösung, indem er einfach einnickte.  
Er träumte irgendwas von umherschwirrenden mathematischen Gleichungen, die ihn zu erdrücken drohten und einem Typ mit rosa Strähnchen, der ihm mit einer gigantischen Schere hinterher rannte und in der Tonlage seiner Schwester etwas zurief.

Kurz vor ihrer Haltestelle wurde Mark durch ein sanftes Rütteln geweckt. Er blinzelte und sah in pinke Pupillen, die ihn verschmitzt anlächelten.  
"Aufwachen Schlafmütze! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Glückspilz anscheinend die ganze Fahrt gepennt hast. Ich krieg in Zügen nie ein Auge zu."  
Mark rieb sich über die Augen und drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um. Sie hatte die Lider geschlossen und schien auch zu schlafen.  
"Ja, ja... Eine aufgeweckte Familie.", spottete Richard.

Mark lächelte ungewollt. "Ja, jetzt schon! Ich bin jetzt jedenfalls prima erholt! - Wann sind wir denn da?"  
"Fünf Minuten."  
"Seit wann schläft sie denn?"  
Richard kratzte sich am Kopf und überlegte. "Circa 'ne halbe Stunde, schätze ich."  
Mark sah mitleidig zu dem Friseur herüber. "Da hat sie aber wieder lange durchgehalten. Mein Beileid!"

"Sie ist eben sehr mitteilungsbedürftig.", meinte Richard in seiner gewohnt höflichen Art.  
"Wenigstens weiß ich nun alles über eure Familie und deine peinlichsten Ausrutscher..."  
Er grinste verheißungsvoll.  
Marks Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. "Waaaaasss? Glaub ihr nichts! Sie übertreibt immer maßlos und dichtet auch gerne Dinge um!", stammelte er schnell und wurde rot bis hinter beide Ohren.

/Zu niedlich.../, schmunzelte Richard in sich hinein und nahm sich fest vor den Langhaarigen noch öfter in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] verkrotzen (Verb) = verschandeln, verstümmeln etc.
> 
> [2] *augenverdreh* Richard ist ja soo kindisch
> 
> \---
> 
> Erstveröffentlichung: 12.05.2002


	3. Berlin, Berlin

# HAARSPALTEREIEN

## Kapitel 3: Berlin, Berlin

Berlin.

Richard griff sich wieder wie selbstverständlich einen von Sabines Koffern und trug ihn für sie. Mark ignorierte geflissentlich die Versuche seiner Schwester ihn zum Tragen ihres anderen Bleigeschosses zu bewegen. Sie war schließlich selbst Schuld, wenn sie so viel einpackte und er sah es absolut nicht ein den Depp vom Dienst für sie zu spielen. [1]

Am Taxistand stiegen sie in einen der Wagen und Richard nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse des Hotels. Mark saß zwischen den beiden Anderen. Er hasste es dazwischen zu sitzen! Sabine war anscheinend noch etwas dösig von ihrem Nickerchen im Zug und sprach kein Wort, ein Ereignis, das alle paar Schaltjahre mal aus unerklärlichen Gründen auftrat und für das Mark in diesem Moment... nein, eigentlich immer... sehr, seehhhr dankbar war.  
Der Friseur gähnte gelegentlich und blickte auch sonst nicht sonderlich frisch aus der Wäsche.  
Der Langhaarige warf ihm mehr als einen mitleidigen Blick zu.  
Das Gelaber seiner Schwester hatte wahrscheinlich seine ganze Kraft gefordert und deshalb war der Struwwelpeter jetzt so blass. Und dann hatte er auch noch Sabines Gepäck spazieren getragen. Armer Kerl!  
/Aber eigentlich.../, übertünchte Mark sein Mitleid mit dem Blondschopf mit Wut auf den Selbigen /...haben wir es IHM überhaupt erst zu verdanken, dass diese Nervensäge mitgefahren ist. Blödmann! Musste die Kuh ja unbedingt mitnehmen. Und ich hatte mich so auf ein paar Bine-freie Tage gefreut.../

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie endlich an ihrem Ziel angelangt.

Mark staunte nicht schlecht, als sie vor dem Hotel standen. Vier Sterne prangten neben dem Namen ihrer Unterkunft für die nächsten Tage und wiesen sie somit als ausgesprochen nobel und vor allem teuer aus. Dass sie nicht in einer Jugendherberge untergebracht waren, hatte er ja schon gewusst, aber musste es gleich so ein edler Schuppen sein?!  
/Muss ja echt Kohle bringen dieses Handwerk./, dachte der Langhaarige neidvoll und ärgerte sich sofort, dass er sich überhaupt durch's Abitur quälen, dann vielleicht sogar studieren musste und möglicher Weise nie so viel verdienen würde, vor allem nicht in den nächsten paar Jahren.  
/Richard... Mhh, heißt er vielleicht zufällig Richie Rich, oder was?! Ein Drei-Sterne-Hotel hätte es wohl nicht getan?! - Nicht, dass ich mich beklagen würde.../  
Eben dieser gähnte schon wieder und dieses Mal ohne sich die Hand vor den Mund zu halten, was ihm auch nicht möglich war, da er wieder mit seinem und Sabines Gepäck beladen war.  
Tja, immer und überall schlafen zu können war anscheinend eine Kunst, die nun mal nicht jeder beherrschte und Mark war heilfroh, dass er zu der Minderheit gehörte, die dazu befähigt war.

An der Rezeption ließ sich Richard die Schlüssel zu ihren Zimmern aushändigen, während die Geschwister auf einem Sofa saßen und auf ihn warteten. Als er zu ihnen zurückkam, erklärte er Sabine entschuldigend, dass sie in einem anderen Stockwerk als Mark und er sei.  
"Das liegt daran, dass ich die Zimmer für mein Modell - ich wusste da noch nicht, dass ich Mark nehmen würde - und mich schon gebucht hatte. Als ich deins noch dazu haben wollte, ging die alte Buchung nicht mehr abändern. Dafür ist es aber auch ein größeres und schöneres Zimmer. Naja, du wirst uns schon nicht vermissen - und wenn doch, wir sind ja nur eine Etage darunter..."  
Sabine probierte ein Lächeln, das allerdings nicht ihre Augen erreichte. Mark überlegte eine Sekunde, ob er ihr nicht sein Zimmer neben Richard anbieten sollte - so hätte er zumindest Ruhe von den Annäherungsversuchen seiner Schwester, würde in einem Stockwerk darüber von alledem nichts mitbekommen und in einem, wie der Schnippelmeister zumindest behauptet hatte, "schöneren und größeren Zimmer" wohnen - entschied sich aber dagegen, nur damit er ihr ja keinen Gefallen tat. Wo käme er denn schließlich hin, wenn er seiner Schwester, deren Existenz er es zu verdanken hatte, dass er kein Einzelkind mehr war /Das waren noch Zeiten.../ und wahrscheinlich bei ihrem Organ [2] frühzeitig einen Gehörsturz erlitt, wie einen Menschen behandeln würde?!  
Sabine starrte immer noch mit giftsprühenden Blicken zu Mark herüber, der wie ein Pfau vor ihr herstolzierte, sie geflissentlich ignorierend, gerade so als lege er es auf Streit mit ihr an.  
Im Lift verabschiedeten sich die Männer von Sabine, als sie in der zweiten Etage ausstiegen und sich zu ihren Zimmern begaben. Das Mädchen guckte ihnen noch so lange grummelnd hinterher, bis sich vor ihrer Nase die Aufzugtüren schlossen und ihr die Sicht versperrten. Sie hätte ja noch gerne länger Richards Knackarsch bewundert und überhaupt viel lieber neben ihm gewohnt als in einem noch so luxuriösen Zimmer in einem anderen Stockwerk, oder vielleicht gleich in dessen Zimmer...?! Wie konnte Richard nur ihren *Bruder* neben sich wohnen lassen anstatt ihr?! Naja, gut. Es ging hier um Mark, der als Modell gebraucht wurde.  
Sie war nur dessen Begleitung, aber trotzdem...!! Auf einmal grinste sie dreckig. Och, naja, vielleicht ergab sich ja - so rein zufällig verstand sich - noch was...

~*~*~*~*~

Der Friseur und Mark hatten inzwischen ihre Zimmer erreicht. Wie es sich für ein schickes Hotel gehörte, standen ihre Koffer bereits dort, als sie die Türen öffneten.  
Mit allem was er an Mit- und Beileid aufzubieten hatte, dachte Mark an das arme Schwein, das Sabines Koffer in den dritten Stock befördern musste. Der hatte jetzt bestimmt einen Bandscheibenvorfall oder so... Er rätselte und wog ab, ob das Hotel wohl extra einen Lastenaufzug für das Gepäck solcher Gäste wie seine Schwester hatte, oder ob ein paar arme Lakaien die Koffer die Treppen hochhieven [3] mussten, weil der Lift mit so viel Gewicht abgestürzt wäre. In seinem Kopf liefen gerade Bilder von Sklaven ab, die beim Pyramidenbau riesige Steinquader an Seilen hinter sich herzogen, als Richard ihn anstupste.  
"He, träumst du?!" Er schenkte dem Langhaarigen ein Perlweiß-Lächeln.  
"Nein.", meinte der nur mürrisch.  
Richard grinste schelmisch. "Nicht? Naja, solange du nur von MIR träumst, wär das ja okay."  
Mark fuhr erschrocken zusammen. /Sind denn wirklich ALLE Friseure schwul?! Oder setzt er es nur geschickt darauf an mich mit diesem Klischee zu ärgern?/  
"Lass die blöden Sprüche!" Er drehte sich rasch von ihm weg, damit der Scherenjongleur nicht mitbekam, dass seine Wangen leicht gerötet waren. Zum Glück hatte er das verräterische Kribbeln im Gesicht gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkt!  
"Hau dich lieber ´ne Runde auf´s Ohr! Du siehst furchteinflößend aus!"

Das stimmte wirklich. Der Wuschelkopf war dermaßen leichenblass, dass man ihn für frisch der Gruft entstiegen halten konnte. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen trugen auch nicht unbedingt zu seiner Verschönerung bei. Gut, dass Buffy, der Vampirkiller [4] nur Fiktion war, denn sonst würde schon längst ein Holzpflock aus Richards durchtrainierter Brust ragen. - Obwohl,... wenn es Mark sich so recht bedachte, gefiel ihm der Gedanke irgendwie... Aber wahrscheinlich würde das hier auf dem feinen Hotelteppich nur eine Riesensauerei geben, all das Blut und so, nicht so lecker... Und die Flecken gingen auch immer so schlecht wieder raus, wenn sie erst mal trocken waren... [5]  
"Ja, das werd ich dann wohl tun.", holte der Andere ihn aus seinen blutrünstigen Phantasien zurück, die er gerade eingehender vertiefen wollte, vor allem in die Richtung wie er seine geliebte Schwester dann auch gleich beseitigen könnte.  
"Ich konnte vor Aufregung die ganze Nacht nämlich nicht schlafen und döse hier gleich im Stehen weg."  
Mark drehte sich wieder zu ihm und lächelte - für ihn selbst unverständlich /Liegt wahrscheinlich an den schönen Dingen, die ich mir gerade vorgestellt habe.../ - den Größeren aufbauend an. "Okay."

/Wenn du mich so anlächelst, bin ich schon gleich nur noch halb so müde. Dafür fallen mir aber ein Haufen anderer Sachen ein, die man im Bett machen könnte anstatt zu schlafen.../  
"Willst du nicht in der Zwischenzeit schon mal mit Sabine was zu Mittag essen gehen? - Auf meine Kosten versteht sich!"  
Nun ja, Hunger hatte Mark schon, das gab er zu. Aber: Essen mit Sabine?! Angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht. Nein, das musste wirklich nicht sein. Mit DER verging ihm garantiert der Appetit. Bei der ihrer Stimme wurde ja den Kühen die Milch im Euter sauer...[6]

Also spielte er Richard lieber den Vor-Müdigkeit-gleich-aus-den-Latschen-Kippenden vor und gähnte ohne Unterlass.  
"Ach, aber ich dachte du wärst nach deinem Tiefschlaf im Zug so munter?", neckte der Andere.  
"Öhm, ich hab mich halt geirrt...", versuchte Mark seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.  
Sauerei! Wieso durchschaute dieser Kerl seine intelligente Notlüge denn so schnell?!!  
"Aha..." Richard grinste wissend. /Bestimmt will er nur nicht mit seiner Schwester zu Mittag essen. Sähe ihm mal wieder ähnlich./  
"Naja, okay. Ich rufe dann schnell Sabine an und sag ihr, dass wir zusammen schlafen ... öh ...  
ich meine, dass wir beide schlafen." Er lächelte unschuldig.

Marks Gesicht hatte bei der anzüglichen Bemerkung wie eine rote Ampel geleuchtet und seine Augen waren herrlich hervorgetreten. Für einen Moment hatte er sogar vergessen zu atmen und jetzt hustete er deswegen ein wenig.  
Richard hatte das absichtlich gesagt und es wie einen FREUDschen Versprecher [7] aussehen lassen, nur um Mark wieder zu verunsichern, was ihm auch wieder glänzend gelungen war.  
/Hach, herrlich dieser Anblick!!/

/Diesem Kerl macht es anscheinend WIRKLICH Spaß mich zu verarschen... Na warte, du Struwwelpeter!!/  
Kritisch sah er zu dem Friseur herüber. "So, so..."  
Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verschwand er in seinem Zimmer und hörte gerade noch, wie Richard ihm zurief, dass sie dann am Abend groß essen gehen würden.

~*~*~*~*~

Mark war in der Tat kein bisschen müde. Sein Nickerchen im Zug hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er nun - so sehr er sich auch darum bemühte und auf dem Bett rekelte - absolut nicht schlafen konnte.  
Gelangweilt lag er mit dem Rücken auf der weichen Hotelmatratze und warf immer wieder sein Kopfkissen hoch und fing es auf.  
Zu dumm aber auch! Er konnte sich aber auch schlecht aus dem Zimmer schleichen und einfach in der Gegend herumlatschen. Denn wenn seine Schwester ihm dabei zufällig über den Weg lief, würde sie ihn auf der Stelle killen, weil er sie angelogen hatte.  
Da hatte er sich ja was Schönes eingebrockt, nur um Bine aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er beschloss dann eben erst einmal auszupacken, auch wenn sich das seiner Ansicht nach für die paar Tage nicht rentierte. Beim Kramen fielen ihm seine Mathesachen in die Hände, die er als Lückenfüller eingepackt hatte, um die Tasche voll zu kriegen und die er schon wieder total vergessen hatte.  
/Schlimme Dinge verdrängt der Mensch eben.../  
Angewidert wollte er sie schon wieder zurückpacken, doch ihm kam der Gedanke, dass Mathe lernen wahrscheinlich immer noch besser war als dumm in der Gegend rumzuhocken und Löcher in die Luft zu starren.

~*~*~*~*~

Eine Stunde später...

Mark lag immer noch zwischen Büchern und wild verstreuten, losen Blättern auf dem riesigen Hotelbett und tippte auf seinem Taschenrechner herum, während er auf einem schon äußerst lädierten Bleistift herumkaute.  
Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein leerer Karton. Er hatte es vor Kohldampf nicht mehr ausgehalten und Pizza kommen lassen. Dass das in einem Vier-Sterne-Hotel ziemlich scheiße aussah, wenn er sich von auswärts Essen bestellte, anstatt den Zimmerservice zu rufen, war ihm dabei herzlich egal gewesen.  
Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und er fuhr erschrocken zusammen.  
"Ja?", meldete er sich unsicher.  
"Hi! Ich bin's, Richard. Ich bin soweit wieder fit. Wie wär's mit 'ner kleinen Besichtigungstour?"  
Mark boxte auf der Stelle eines der Bücher vom Bett.  
"Au ja!", freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind, dem man soeben Eis angeboten hatte. Jede Ablenkung von dieser Gehirnmalträtiererei war ihm willkommen.  
Er hörte Richard am anderen Ende der Leitung kichern.  
"Gut. Sabine ist schon hier drüben bei mir. Kommst du dann auch gleich?"  
Mark griff sich an den Kopf. Stimmt ja! Er wohnte direkt nebendran. Wie faul war Richard eigentlich, dass er nicht einfach herüber gekommen war und bei ihm geklopft hatte, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen?! Musste er deshalb extra anrufen?  
/Vielleicht hat ihn Sabine ja ans Bett gefesselt oder ähnliches.../ Bei dem Gedanken gruselte es ihn irgendwie.  
"Bin schon da!", rief er in den Hörer, bevor er ihn aufknallte und in das Nachbarzimmer stürmte.

Richard saß in der Tat auf seinem Bett, allerdings nicht angekettet wie befürchtet. Nicht, dass ihn das wirklich geängstigt hätte. Was interessierte ihn schon das Wohl von Richard?! Er war aus purer Neugierde so schnell herübergerannt. Damit das klar war! Doch dieses blonde Mädchen, das sich möglichst dicht neben Richard gequetscht hatte, machte ihn doch irgendwie nervös.  
Der Friseur hielt noch immer den Hörer in der Hand und starrte den Langhaarigen überrascht an.  
"Das ging aber schnell.", grinste er und zwinkerte dem Anderen dabei zu.  
Mark sah eilig in eine andere Richtung, merkte aber zu seinem Ärger, dass ihn die Situation nicht kalt ließ und sein Gesicht wieder eine gesunde Farbe annahm. /Scheiße! Das war doch nun wirklich harmlos! Allmählich macht mich nahezu jede Bemerkung von ihm nervös! Daran ist nur sein verdrehter Sinn für Humor Schuld!!/  
"Ach, was denkst du denn! Ich habe schließlich das Zimmer nebendran!"  
Launisch ging er auf seine Schwester zu und zog sie vom Bett hoch, warf ihr dabei einen Blick zu, der sagte ~Hör endlich mit dem Theater auf!~. Sie guckte zurück. ~Was geht dich das an?! Halt dich da raus!!~  
/Oh ja! Wenn Blicke töten könnten.../, dachte der Langhaarige. Aber sie hatte Recht. Was ging ihn das an? Was regte er sich überhaupt so auf? Na, seine Schwester nervte ihn eben.  
Das war alles. Und ihr Verhalten war ja wohl absolut oberpeinlich. Er musste die Leute ja vor dieser Nymphomanin in Sicherheit bringen!  
Richard unterbrach das stumme Zwiegespräch der Geschwister.  
"Wollen wir los? Ich dachte, wir ziehen uns ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten und so rein."  
Die anderen Beiden nickten einträchtig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare:
> 
> [1] Mark ist eben ein echter Gentleman *grins*
> 
> [2] Organ = umgangssprachlich für laute, unangenehme Stimme
> 
> [3] hochhieven = hochheben, hochstemmen
> 
> [4] Buffy, der Vampirkiller - So hieß der Film, dem man die Serie nachempfunden hat. Kennt den überhaupt irgendwer außer mir?! ^^;;
> 
> [5] Bahhh! Was ist Mark nur für ein Sadist!! (Erinnert mich irgendwie an mich...)
> 
> [6] "Bei der ihrer Stimme" – was für ein Deutsch! T_T
> 
> [7] Sigmund Freud, der Begründer der Psychoanalyse, war der Ansicht, dass man bei Versprechern sagt, was man in dem Moment wirklich sagen will bzw. was das Unterbewusstsein sagen will, was man sich aber nie getrauen würde zu sagen und sonst mit Notlügen überdeckt.
> 
> \---
> 
> Erstveröffentlichung: 20.05.2002


	4. Ein paar Gläser zu viel...

# HAARSPALTEREIEN

## Kapitel 4: Ein paar Gläser zu viel...

Ächzend ließ Sabine sich auf dem Rand eines Springbrunnen nieder und rieb sich die Füße.  
Richard hatte die gnadenlose Kultur(Tor)-Tour mit ihnen gemacht und sie durch halb Berlin gehetzt. Mark wusste nicht einmal mehr genau, was sie alles gesehen hatten. Jedenfalls waren so Standarts wie Brandenburger Tor, Reichstagsgebäude und Schloss Bellevue dabeigewesen.  
Und überhaupt hatten sie eigentlich nur Gebäude und Bauwerke besichtigt. Doch welche genau konnte der Langhaarige beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen. Das würde er dann auf den verknipsten Fotos versuchen herauszubekommen. Richard hatte wohl ein Faible für Architektur und konnte zu jeder Sehenswürdigkeit Infos zum Besten geben, so dass sich die Geschwister wie bei einer professionellen Stadtführung vorgekommen waren. Mark hatte nur mit halbem Ohr gelauscht. Wenn er auch zugeben musste, dass die Stimme des Wuschelkopfes um einiges angenehmer als die von Sabine war, was allerdings keine große Kunst darstellte. Selbst ein Dutzend startender Kampf-Jets war angenehmer als Sabines Stimme! Das einzig Unprofessionelle an der "Führung" hatte darin bestanden, dass sie ohne Plan kreuz und quer mit irgendwelchen Bussen durch die Stadt gefahren und immer dann rausgesprungen waren, wenn der Friseur wieder etwas "total Interessantes" entdeckt hatte.  
Mark gestand es sich zwar ungerne ein, aber auch er war erschöpft, obwohl er dank des regelmäßigen Karate-Trainings über eine ausgesprochen gute Kondition verfügte. Er setzte sich mit genügend Sicherheitsabstand zu seinem Schwesterherz /Fünf Meter mindestens! Ich habe keinen Bock an diesem Tränengas, das sie Parfüm nennt, zu ersticken./ ebenfalls hin.

Richard hingegen schien topfit zu sein und lief aufgeregt vor den Beiden hin und her.  
/Bestimmt geht der fünf mal die Woche in so ein Folter-Studio.../, dachte der Langhaarige neidvoll und schaute auf die durch das ärmellose Shirt des Friseurs deutlich zu erkennenden Oberarmmuskeln. Sie waren ausgeprägt, wirkten aber nicht so übermäßig wie etwa die eines Bodybuilders.  
Dafür ging Mark dessen gute Laune wieder gehörig auf den Senkel. /Von wegen müde! Dafür, dass der vor ein paar Stunden noch so tot aussah, ist der jetzt aber wieder erstaunlich munter!/

"Ich bin müde und hab Hunger!", stöhnte Sabine derweil.  
Still lachte sich der Langhaarige eins ins Fäustchen. SIE hatte ja seit der Zugfahrt nichts mehr gegessen, während ER die Pizza gespachtelt hatte.  
Richard sah nachdenklich auf seine Armbanduhr.  
"Oh, schon sieben?! Naja, dann sollten wir wohl mal für Futternachschub sorgen, was?!"

Mit den müden Geschwistern im Schlepptau machte sich der immer noch taufrische Friseur  
auf zum nächsten Taxistand. Während die anderen Beiden einstiegen, flüsterte er dem Fahrer  
eine Adresse ins Ohr und setzte sich, nachdem dieser genickt hatte, neben Mark auf die  
Rückbank. Der Langhaarige saß - zu seinem Verdrießen - wieder einmal in der Mitte...  
Sabine schien zwar absolut fix und foxi zu sein, doch dieses Mal hielt sie das leider nicht vom  
Schwallen ab. Mark wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie anscheinend ein Nachholbedürfnis  
für die Zeit, in der ihr Mundwerk stillgestanden hatte, verspürte. Sie erzählte in einer Tour in  
welche Läden, Clubs und Bars in Berlin sie "unbedingt" noch gehen müsse und welche  
Sehenswürdigkeiten sie noch bestaunen wolle.

Ihr Bruder schaltete auf Durchzug und ließ sie, ohne seinen Senf dazu zu geben, ununterbrochen ihre Endlosliste rezitieren. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde er ja auch hier schlafen können, auch wenn er das störende Geräusch, das Bines Stimme für ihn darstellte, nicht vollkommen ausblenden konnte.  
Irgendwie wollte es ihm nicht gelingen einzuschlummern. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen...  
Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie es Richard gelang das Geschwätz seiner Schwester zu ertragen ohne einen ernsthaften Schaden davonzutragen.  
Jedenfalls machte dieser - soweit er es mitbekam - auch keinen Mucks und gab keinen Ton von sich. /Der wird sich doch wohl nicht heimlich Oropax besorgt haben?!/

Neugierig schielte er zu dem Anderen herüber und sah dabei genau in ein paar pinke Pupillen, die direkt auf ihn gerichtet waren. Richard lächelte ihn sanft und auf eine unbestimmbare Art und Weise an, die dem Langhaarigen nicht ganz geheuer war. Er schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein.  
/Was grinst der Typ so blöd?/ Mark gefiel der Zombieblick des Anderen überhaupt nicht. /Oh Gott! Die Gehirnfresser haben sich seiner bemächtigt!!/

"Was guckst du?", fragte er schließlich, unbewusst Kaya Yanar imitierend.  
Tatsächlich blinzelte der Wuschelkopf und sah ihn leicht verklärt, aber nicht mehr so weggetreten wie zuvor, an.  
"Ach, nichts...", behauptete er leise.  
Und die Beiden lauschten wieder Sabines unglaublich interessanten [1] Ausführungen.

~*~*~*~*~

Das Fahrzeug hielt in einer abgelegenen Straße vor einem uralten Gebäude.  
Was wollte Richard denn hier?  
Mark hatte inzwischen jegliche Peilung verloren, wo sie sich überhaupt befanden. Aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er noch nie zuvor in Berlin gewesen war und auch sonst den Orientierungssinn eines Ryoga Hibiki [2] hatte, war das nicht sonderlich verwundernd.

Richard schwang sich elegant aus dem Wagen und bezahlte den Fahrer. Mark und Sabine kamen nach. Dem Langhaarigen war es inzwischen *etwas* unangenehm, dass der Andere alles für sie bezahlte. /Wahrscheinlich wäre ihn ein professionelles Modell doch billiger gekommen./, dachte er schuldbewusst.  
/Vor allem jetzt, wo diese Nervensäge und Fressmaschine Sabine mit dabei ist./, fügte er grummelnd hinzu.

Er betrachtete das blonde Mädchen, das es geschickt schaffte sich bei Richard unterzuhaken und ihn anzulächeln. Irgendwie raffte er, was seine Schwester betraf, so Einiges nicht:  
1\. Wie jemand, der mehr als Ottfried Fischer vertilgen konnte, es hinbekam so rappeldürr zu bleiben, ohne seinen Magen nach jeder Mahlzeit mit dem Stecken des Fingers in den Hals zu entleeren.  
2\. Warum sie ununterbrochen reden konnte, anscheinend ohne Luft holen zu müssen und ohne dass ihre Stimme versagte.  
und 3. Was die Kerle, die sie umschwärmten wie die Schmeißfliegen den Kot, nur an ihr fanden. Er persönlich bevorzugte es ja sich solche Personen wie Sabine möglichst auf Distanz zu halten.

~*~*~*~*~

Mark ging mürrisch hinter den Anderen her. Sabine hatte anscheinend weder Hemmungen noch Schamgefühl, denn sie presste sich eng an ihren Ex-Freund in spe und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
Irgendwie kam sich der Langhaarige wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vor, und dabei war ER es doch eigentlich, der von Richard mitgenommen worden war.  
Er schoss giftige Blicke in Richtung seiner Schwester ab und überlegte wie er schnellstmöglich eine Voodoo-Puppe von selbiger bekam. /Hier in Berlin find ich doch bestimmt so ´nen Laden, in dem die sowas machen.../  
Und als habe sie gespürt, dass ihr Bruder an sie gedacht hatte, drehte Sabine ihm bei seinem letzten Gedanken ihr Gesicht zu und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. ~Ätschibätschi!~

Marks Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch grimmiger, soweit das überhaupt möglich war. Was bildete sich dieses Flittchen überhaupt ein? /Vielleicht sollte ich mich auf der anderen Seite bei Richard unterhaken, mal sehen, was sie dann sagt!/  
Er grinste bei dem Gedanken an Sabines dummes Gesicht. Dann wurde er allerdings wieder rot. /Wäh! Ich hak mich doch nicht bei 'nem KERL unter!!.... Und bei ´nem Mädchen auch nicht./  
Wie kam er überhaupt auf so seltsame Ideen?! /Bestimmt die ersten Anzeichen, dass durch Bines dummes Gebabbel [3] Gehirnzellen bei mir absterben!/

Das "Pärchen" vor ihm stoppte plötzlich vor einer Treppe, die wohl in einen alten Keller hinabführte. Richard drehte sich - immer noch die ihn ansabbernd und angaffende Sabine am Arm hängend - zu Mark um.  
"Das hier ist mein absolutes Liebslingslokal in Berlin. Ein echter Geheimtipp! Nirgendwo gibt es eine bessere italienische Küche! Vor allem die Nudelgerichte sind erste Sahne!", schwärmte er den Anderen vor.

Während der Schöne und das Biest schon vorausgingen, kam Mark sich so langsam immer überflüssiger vor. Er hätte mit dem Bus zum Hotel zurückfahren sollen. Hunger hatte er dank der Super-Extra-Familien-Pizza mit doppelt Käse [4] eh nicht mehr. Und die einzige "Unterhaltung" an diesem Abend würde ohnehin aus den Monologen seiner Schwester bestehen.  
Schlecht gelaunt dappte [5] er hinter den Anderen her.

~*~*~*~*~

Marks düstere Miene hellte sich ein bisschen auf, als er das Innere der Wirtschaft sah. An den Wänden hatte man die alten Natursteine freigelegt und alles wirkte so richtig gemütlich. Das dämmrige Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung wurde durch Kerzen auf den kleinen, runden und größeren, rechteckigen Tischen ergänzt, die in dem durch steinerne Bögen aufgeteilten Raum standen.  
Im Hintergrund spielte wohl irgend eine gut versteckte Stereoanlage leise Geigenmusik. - Und es war kaum jemand da. Sie hatten also freie Platzwahl.

Richard lotste die Beiden in eine Ecke und winkte einem Kellner zu, der ihn zu kennen schien.  
"Ah, Ricardo!", begrüßte der kleine Italiener den Blondschopf fröhlich. "Bist du wieder in Berlin?!"  
Der Südländer sprach mit leichtem Akzent.  
Richard nickte. "Der Friseurwettbewerb, weißt du?!"  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann sah ihn scheinbar erstaunt an. "Ah! Das ist jetzt schon?! - Si! Ich habe davon von meine Bruder gehört! Ich bin sicher: Dieses Jahr, du wirst gewinnen!"  
Richard ließ sein offenes Lachen ertönen. "Danke!" An die anderen Beiden gewandt meinte er dann leise: "Sein Bruder ist auch Friseur müsst ihr wissen."

"Und..." Der Dunkelhaarige sah zu den Geschwistern herüber. "Oh... Entschuldigt bitte meine schlechten Manieren! - Wer ist bezaubernde, junge Dame und junger Mann an deiner Seite?"  
Der kleine Italiener verneigte sich und drückte Sabine einen Schmatzer auf den Handrücken.  
"Ich bin Marco.", stellte er sich vor.  
Sabine lächelte ihm zurückhaltend zu.  
/Als wenn die jemals zurückhaltend gewesen wäre, Schauspielerin!/, grollte Mark.

Richard erklärte. "Das sind Sabine..." Die Genannte machte einen angedeuteten Knicks  
"...und Mark Berger. Mark ist mein männliches Modell für den Wettbewerb und Sabine seine  
Schwester."  
"Freut mich euch kennenzulernen!" Er schüttelte Mark feste die Hand /Ah! Zerquetsch sie mir doch gleich!!/ und schlug ihm dann kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, allerdings mit solcher Wucht, dass dieser stolpernd ein Stück nach vorne fiel.  
/Ganz schön Kraft, der kleine Kerl!/, dachte er anerkennend, als er zu dem stämmigen Mann, den er auf Anfang 30 und 1,70 m schätzte, herabsah.

Höflich schob der Kellner einen der Stühle am Tisch zurück und bot ihn Sabine an. Die ließ sich elegant darauf sinken und lächelte dem Anderen zu.  
Richard grinste, als ihm eine fiese Idee kam. In Nachahmung von Marcos Gesten zog er einen der Stühle zurück und nickte Mark zu. Der starrte Richard nur entgeistert an. /Spinnt der?! Ich bin doch kein Mädchen!!/  
Immer noch strahlte ihn der Friseur an. Dass Mark sich nicht von der Stelle rührte, schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Er wartete geduldig darauf, dass der Andere sich endlich dazu bequemen würde sein Angebot anzunehmen.  
/Sach ma', rafft der Typ es nicht, oder was?!/  
Langsam kroch die Wut in ihm hoch. /Wer bin ich denn, dass ich mich von dem so ärgern lassen muss?!/

Ja, wer war er eigentlich? - Richards Modell, für das dieser alles bezahlen durfte...  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich wieder wie ein elender Schmarotzer. Richard tat so viel für ihn und seine Schwester, gab sich die größte Mühe, dass sie sich in Berlin wohl fühlten und unterhielt sie und ER hatte den Friseur bisher nur seine schlechte Laune spüren lassen, obwohl dieser ihm gegenüber immer zuvorkommend gewesen war.  
/Meinetwegen, spiel ich das Spiel eben mit. Wenn's ihm 'ne Freude macht.../

Langsam und mit wiegenden Hüften ging er zu der Sitzgelegenheit und schlug aufreizend mit den Wimpern, während er Richard gespielt schüchtern zulächelte und dabei möglichst damenhaft sein langes, offenes Haar über die Schulter zurückwarf.  
Der Friseur sah ihn geschockt an. Marks Reaktion war für ihn doch sehr überraschend. Er hätte ja viel erwartet, aber nicht DAS! /Och Menno! Der wird diesmal ja gar nicht rot!/  
Dafür musste Richard aufpassen, dass er selbst nicht bei Marks für ihn so verführerischen Bewegungen und Gesten rot wurde.  
Ahnte der Andere auch nur im Entferntesten, was er mit seinem Handeln bei Richard anrichtete?! Wahrscheinlich nicht...  
Außerdem machte ihn Marks plötzlich wiedergewonnenes Selbstvertrauen ihm gegenüber nervös. Nahm er ihm seine eindeutig zweideutigen "Scherze" plötzlich nicht mehr übel?!

~*~*~*~*~

Mark bemerkte wie sich ein verwirrter Blick /Hö, hö! Jetzt hab ich's mal geschafft IHN zu irritieren!/ und dann ein kleines, sanftes Lächeln in die feinen Züge des Wuschelkopfes stahlen. Unbewusst musste er deshalb auch lächeln.

Bald verging dem Langhaarigen allerdings die gute Laune, denn der Abend würde voraussichtlich genau SO verlaufen, wie er es sich in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen ausgemalt hatte.  
Sabine begann sofort nachdem der Kellner mit ihren Essensbestellungen verschwunden war mit ihrem Geschwafel. Sie sah Richard ständig in die Augen und blinzelte dabei aufgeregt.  
Mark, der ja inzwischen registriert hatte, dass seine Schwester auf Beutefang war, trank den Wein wie Wasser weg. Vielleicht benebelte ihn der Alkohol ja genug, so dass er nichts mehr davon mitbekam, wie der gierige Hai (Sabine) den kleinen Guppi (Richard) verschlang.  
/Scheiße! Ich bin hier doch so was von überflüssig!/ Wie süchtig becherte er weiter den Rotwein.

~*~*~*~*~

Richard sah immer wieder zu seinem Modell herüber, während er versuchte Sabines Wortschwällen zu lauschen. Wieso trank der Langhaarige so viel in so kurzer Zeit? War das bei ihm normal? Sicher nicht! /Er wirkt irgendwie betrübt.../, stellte er besorgt fest.

Nachdem er etwa einen halben Liter intus hatte, merkte Mark wie er langsam trandösig [6] wurde.  
/Mhh, gut. Das Zeug wirkt schnell!/, dachte er leicht beschwipst.  
Er vertrug Alkohol nicht besonders, war immer sofort betrunken. Dass er von seinem Essen kaum etwas angerührt hatte, verstärkte die Wirkung noch. Denn während Sabine sich quer durch die Speisekarte gegessen hatte - wie schaffte sie das nur, während sie ununterbrochen redete? - , hatte er nur wahllos in seinen Nudeln herumgestochert und so gut wie nichts davon heruntergebracht.  
Außerdem wurde ihm langsam schlecht. /Öhm, vielleicht sollte ich mal zum Klo.../

Wankend stand er auf, nuschelte ein nicht ganz nüchternes "Toi-lette!" und taumelte dann in Richtung des WCs.  
Endlich war er außer Reichweite seiner Schwester!  
Der Wuschelkopf folgte ihm mit traurigen Blicken. Mit Mark stimmte doch irgendwas nicht...  
"Ich geh mal nach deinem Bruder sehen.", unterbrach Richard das Rhabarber-Gelaber von Marks Schwester vorsichtig.  
"Hö?" Sie sah sich um. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er verschwunden war, hatte sie sich doch die ganze Zeit mit einem anderen männlichen Objekt beschäftigt. Allerdings fand sie das Verschwinden des Langhaarigen nicht sonderlich störend - eher im Gegenteil!  
Sie sah Richard mit einem Bitte-geh-nicht!!!-Blick an, doch er tat so, als bemerke er ihr stummes Flehen nicht.

~*~*~*~*~

Mark lehnte über dem Waschbecken der Herrentoilette und schaufelte sich mit den Händen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.  
/Ich bin wirklich ein Idiot 1. weil ich mich von diesem Richard zu diesem Friseurwettbewerb habe überreden lassen, 2. weil ich Sabine nicht an der Mitreise habe hindern können, 3. weil ich mich heute Abend habe mit in dieses Restaurant nehmen lassen, 4. weil ich mich habe zulaufen lassen, 5..../

Bevor er dazu kam seine Liste, weshalb er ein Idiot war, weiterzuführen, wurde die Tür geöffnet und es kam jemand ins WC herein. Mark ärgerte sich ein wenig, dass er gerade sicher ziemlich erbärmlich am Becken hing. Schließlich befand er sich hier in einem stinknormalen Restaurant und nicht in irgend einer Kneipe, wo Besoffene an der Tagesordnung waren. /Naja, wenigstens betrachte ich mir keine Kloschüssel von innen.../, tröstete er sich. Denn seine Übelkeit war glücklicher Weise nicht stark genug, um in Brechreiz auszuarten.  
Hier rumzureihern wäre bestimmt noch uncooler gekommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Vorsicht! Ironie!! ^^;;
> 
> [2] Nicht noch so ein Exemplar!!
> 
> [3] Gebabbel = Geplapper, Gerede
> 
> [4] Ja, ja, aber dann was gegen Sabines gesunden Appetit sagen!! Männer!! ^^;;
> 
> [5] dappen = tappen
> 
> [6] trandösig = müde
> 
> \---
> 
> Erstveröffentlichung: 04.06.2002


	5. Böses Erwachen

# HAARSPALTEREIEN

## Kapitel 5: Böses Erwachen

Eine warme Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück.  
"Was machst du nur für Fissemadenten?" [1], hörte er Richards besorgte Stimme.  
Mark grinste, löste aber nicht seinen Kopf aus der Betrachtung des Beckens, so dass der Andere es nicht sehen konnte. Hielt der es etwa auch nicht mehr bei Sabine aus?!  
"Mir wurde Sabines Gelaber nur zu dumm.", nuschelte er trunken.  
"So?!" Der schalkhafte Unterton in der Stimme des Friseurs war nicht zu überhören.  
"Was genau war denn so "dumm" an ihrem "Gelaber"?!"  
"Alles.", erwiderte der Langhaarige kurzerhand.  
Richard grinste. "So?! Du hast doch gar nicht zugehört, oder?!"  
"Nö.", gestand Mark jetzt ehrlich. "Aber ich weiß ja auch schon, was sie so standartmäßig von sich gibt."

Der Wuschelkopf lachte. "Du bist echt unmöglich! Die arme Sabine!"  
Langsam richtete sich der Angesprochene auf, drehte sich um und blickte seinen Gegenüber ernst an.  
"Magst du sie?"  
"Hä??" Richard verstand den Sinn der Frage nicht so ganz. Wie kam Mark plötzlich auf dieses Thema?!  
"Klar.", antwortete er schließlich. "Sie ist doch ein nettes Mädchen."

Mark stöhnte gequält. "Wenn du meinst!"  
/Was soll er auch sonst schon antworten, du Idiot! Dass er sie NICHT mag? Das würde er DIR dann auch grade ins Gesicht sagen! - Und was wolltest du mit dieser Frage eigentlich erreichen? Was fragst du sowas überhaupt?/ Tja, das wusste er selbst nicht so genau.  
/Kann dir doch egal sein, ob er sie mag, liebt oder eben nicht!! Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich betrunken bin. Sonst lasse ich nicht solchen Müll ab./

Richard lachte. "Was sollte die Frage? Willst du wissen, ob ich sie liebe?! Oder was willst du jetzt hören?" Er grinste schelmisch, trat näher an den Langhaarigen heran und legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern. Währenddessen beugte er sich dichter vor und flüsterte ihm mit dunkler Stimme ins Ohr: "Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?". Mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Mark lief es kalt den Rücken herunter und er zuckte kurz zurück. Wusste aber nicht genau, ob es nun wegen der körperlichen Nähe des Anderen oder wegen dem, was dieser sagte, war.  
/Blödsinn! WIESO oder WEGEN WAS sollte ich denn auf sie eifersüchtig sein??/ Er blickte den Anderen verwirrt an. Nach der durch den Alkohol verzögerten Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit wurde er jedoch plötzlich knallrot, als dann schließlich der Groschen bei ihm fiel /Lass liegen Mark, iss eh nix mehr wert seit der Einführung des Euro.../ und er verstand, was der Andere gemeint hatte.

"Ach, du Depp!!", rief er empört und versuchte ihn wegzustoßen, doch er griff nur in leere Luft, weil er wegen des Alkohols schon die Koordinationsfähigkeit verloren hatte, und stolperte nach vorne.  
Richard musste den Strauchelnden auffangen, damit dieser nicht gen Boden segelte.

"Du bist ja völlig besoffen!", murmelte er trocken und zog die Augenbrauen enger zusammen.  
Mark wollte protestieren, musste jedoch wehrlos über sich ergehen lassen, dass Richard einen Arm um seine Taille legte und ihn eng an sich zog.  
"Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett." Mit diesen Worten schleifte er den Betrunkenen aus der Herrentoilette.  
Kraftlos ließ Mark sich gegen den Anderen sacken. Er hätte ihm ja liebend gerne so richtig schön eins in die Fresse gehauen /Bruchtest [2] mit Rosakäppchens Nase, uh yeah!/, aber ihm fehlte schlicht und einfach die Kraft zur Durchsetzung seines Plans.

~*~*~*~*~

Zurück am Tisch bei Sabine, blieb der Friseur kurz stehen und legte ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch.  
"Dein Bruder hat sich abgefüllt.", meinte er mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick zu der Person, die halb dösend an ihm hing. "Am Besten wir bringen ihn gleich ins Bett. Tut mir leid, dass der Abend jetzt schon rum ist."  
Er sah mit einem bedauernden Blick zu der Blondine, die nur traurig lächelnd nickte.  
"Ja, komisch. Sonst trinkt er nie so viel. Betrunken habe ich ihn eigentlich noch nie erlebt."  
Sie stand nun auch auf und griff nach ihrer Jacke.

Marco merkte, dass sein Freund gehen wollte und kam zum Tisch.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er verstört.  
Richard lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
"Nichts. Das Essen war wunderbar, wie immer. Unserem Freund geht es nur nicht so gut. Wir bringen ihn wohl besser ins Hotel zurück."

Der Kellner nickte mit einem Blick auf den bleichen Mark. "Mhh. Du hast Recht."  
Er sah zum Tisch herunter, auf dem das Geld lag.  
"Das ist aber doch viel zu viel!!", protestierte er. "Außerdem sagte ich doch, der Wein geht aufs Haus!!"  
Der Wuschelkopf schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon okay. Nimm den Rest als Trinkgeld oder so..."

Marco lachte. "Davon kann ich mich eine Woche lang betrinken, und ich vertrage mehr als der da!"  
Er deutete auf Mark.  
Ein Grinsen stahl sich in Richards Gesicht. "Ja. Ich weiß."  
Er ließ sich von den beiden Anderen helfen den Langhaarigen in seine Jacke zu wurschteln [3] und verabschiedete sich dann von dem Italiener.

~*~*~*~*~

Sabine rief ein Taxi, während der Friseur den Betrunkenen abstützte und dafür sorgte, dass dieser nicht umkippte. Sie hätten um diese Uhrzeit auch noch einen Bus nehmen können, aber mit einem Mark in diesem Zustand, war das unmöglich.  
/Ja, ja... Der starke Mann verträgt noch nicht mal ein bisschen Wein!/, dachte er schadenfroh aber zugleich mitleidig. /Hoffentlich ist sein Kater morgen früh nicht so schlimm... Sonst wird das mit der Färberei eine einzige Quälerei für ihn./

Sie bestiegen das Taxi und Richard erteilte der Fahrerin die Anweisung sie zu dem entsprechenden Hotel zu bringen. Immer noch hatte er eine Hand um Marks Hüfte geschlungen und zog ihn mit sich in den Wagen. Ab und zu kam ein bisschen Gebrabbel von Seiten des Langhaarigen, das aber nicht als richtige Sprache gedeutet werden konnte.  
Sabine stieg auf der anderen Seite ein. Zum ersten Mal saß Mark nicht in der Mitte und bekam es nicht mit!! Ironie des Schicksals...

Richard lächelte ein wenig, als sich der Macho-King im Wagen näher an ihn ankuschelte.  
/Er bekommt wahrscheinlich gar nichts mehr mit. Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Da macht er wenigstens keinen Aufstand./  
Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich noch, als der Andere seinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und ihn dessen Mähne am Hals kitzelte.  
/Oh Mann! Wie kann dieser Junge nur so miesepeterisch und so verschmust zugleich sein?!/  
Er strich unbewusst die Haare ein wenig beiseite, die dem Langhaarigen ins Gesicht hingen.

Sabine saß nur stumm [4] daneben und starrte aus dem Taxifenster. Toll! Da war sie schon mal mit Richard Essen und nicht nur, dass ihr doofer Bruder auch dabei sein musste, nein, er hatte sich ja auch noch betrinken müssen, um ihr den Abend so richtig zu verderben.  
Frechheit! Der festen Überzeugung, dass er sich nur hatte volllaufen lassen, um ihr eins auszuwischen, stieß sie im Stillen wüste Flüche auf ihn aus.

~*~*~*~*~

Endlich erreichten sie ihr Domizil. Sabine musste zuerst aussteigen und den anderen Beiden die Tür aufhalten. Mit etwas Mühe gelang es Richard den fast schon Schlafenden aus dem Wagen zu manövrieren. Schnell bezahlte er die Frau und machte sich dann mit den Geschwistern auf den Weg zurück in ihre Zimmer.

Wieder verabschiedete er sich von Sabine im Aufzug und ging dann mit seinem lebenden  
Ballast(stoff ^^) in Richtung ihrer Zimmer.  
"Mark?"  
"Mhh, was iss?!", nuschelte der im Halbschlaf.  
"Wo ist dein Zimmerschlüssel?"  
Keine Antwort, der Andere schien wieder zu dösen.

"Maaaahaaark!!"  
Immer noch keine Reaktion. Mensch, er war doch eben kurz wach gewesen!  
Leicht schüttelte er den Anderen, doch dieser antwortete immer noch nicht.  
/Na gut, dann wollen wir mal sehen wo der Osterhase sein Eier versteckt hat.../ Er grinste.  
Hätte er das eben zu einem nüchternen, wachen Mark gesagt, wäre dieser ob dieser anzüglichen Bemerkung sicher wieder knallrot geworden.

Vorsichtig tastete Richard in Marks Jacke nach dem Schlüssel, konnte ihn aber nicht finden.  
/Vielleicht in der Hose?!/  
Auch nichts.  
Langsam wurde der Friseur ungeduldig. Also, wenn das so weiterging, würden sie noch am nächsten Morgen im Hotelflur rumstehen und darauf hatte er absolut Null Bock.  
/Obwohl, weiter an Mark rumdatschen.../ [5]  
Er überlegte ernsthaft, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Ne, lieber nicht. - So mitten auf dem Hausgang kam das nicht so gut.

Seufzend schleppte er sich mit seinem Modell zur Nachbartür und schloss dann sein Zimmer auf.  
/Pech! Dann schläft er eben heute Nacht hier!/ Er grinste bei dem Gedanken.  
/Na Kleiner, dass du so schnell in meinem Bett landest, hättest du wohl nicht gedacht, oder?!/

Er legte den Langhaarigen auf das große Bett und ging dann zur Tür, um sie abzuschließen.  
Mark rührte sich nicht. Er schien wirklich noch im Gehen eingeschlafen zu sein.  
/Unmöglich! Dieser Kerl kann echt in den unbequemsten Lagen pennen...!/  
Schmunzelnd dachte er an den Vormittag zurück. /Dabei hatte er heute doch eigentlich schon genug Schlaf, oder?!/

Langsam drehte er ihn auf den Rücken und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Wie friedlich er da lag.  
Wenn man ihn so sah, hätte man es nicht für möglich gehalten, was er manchmal für eine schlechte Laune versprühen konnte.  
Seine langen Haaren hingen verwuschelt um sein Gesicht herum. Die Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und glänzten feucht. Seine zarten Wangen  
/So feine Knochen bei so einem Dickschädel.../  
schimmerten rötlich, die Auswirkungen des Alkohols.

Richard kniete sich neben das Bett und strich nachdenklich durch das seidige Haar.  
/So weich... Unglaublich./  
Mit dem Zeigefinger berührte er vorsichtig die sanft geschwungenen Lippen des Anderen und strich kurz und flüchtig darüber. /Wie wohl ein Kuss von diesen Lippen schmeckt?/  
Plötzlich überkam es ihn und er konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Ehe er sich versah, hatte er sich über den Schlafenden gebeugt und presste seine Lippen gegen die des Anderen. /Ich will die Situation nicht ausnutzen, aber ... nur ein Kuss... das wird mir doch wohl vergönnt sein.../

Die Berührung war nur flüchtig. Jagte jedoch angenehme Schauer durch den Körper des Älteren.  
Seufzend ließ er sich zurück auf den Boden sinken.  
/Wie lange werde ich mich noch in deiner Gegenwart beherrschen können? Wann werde ich es nicht mehr aushalten und dich einfach an mich reißen?/  
Bereits als er den mürrischen Jungen das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte es ihn voll erwischt. Liebe auf den ersten Blick! Auch dessen ablehnende Haltung ihm gegenüber hatte daran nichts geändert, sondern dieses Gefühl von ihm angezogen zu werden nur noch verstärkt.  
Wie schaffte dieser Sturkopf es nur so seine Gedanken zu beherrschen?!  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, um ins Bad zu gehen.  
/Du musst dich beherrschen! Er ist BETRUNKEN!! Also lass deine Finger von ihm, du Schwein!!/, versuchte er sich wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen.

Als er fertig und in einen Schlafanzug gekleidet zurück zum Bett kam, überlegte er nur kurz,  
was er jetzt mit Mark schaffen [6] sollte. Einfach so schlafen lassen?  
Wenigstens die enge Jeans sollte er ihm ausziehen und die Jacke, damit er halbwegs  
vernünftig schlafen konnte.

Etwa eine viertel Stunde später lag das Haarmodell nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt gekleidet in Richards Bett.  
Nach einem Rundumblick durchs Zimmer und der damit verbundenen ernüchternden Feststellung, dass er keine weitere Schlafmöglichkeit hier hatte, legte er sich kurzerhand neben den Anderen ins Bett.  
/Er wird mich schon nicht gleich deswegen umbringen./ war das Letzte, was er dachte, bevor er einschlief. /Hoffe ich zumindest./

~*~*~*~*~

Durch die Helligkeit der Morgensonne wachte Mark schließlich auf. Sein Kopf tat ihm irgendwie schrecklich weh und er hatte Probleme die Augen zu öffnen. Als er schließlich die schweren Lider nach oben gestemmt /Hau ruck!!/ hatte, sah er aufgrund des hellen Lichts erstmal - gar nichts.  
Er rieb sich die Stirn. Obwohl er inzwischen immer noch kaum mehr als Umrisse wahrnahm, schien sich alles zu drehen und eine merkwürdige, ungekannte Übelkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Außerdem hatte er einen komischen Geschmack im Mund. Träge ließ er sich zurück in die Federn sinken und schloss erneut die Augen. Was war eigentlich gestern passiert, dass er sich heute so scheiße fühlte?! Er konnte sich nicht mehr so recht entsinnen.

Wieviel Uhr war es eigentlich? Müde tastete er nach rechts, wo neben seinem Bett sonst immer der Wecker stand. Doch anstatt auf seinem kleinen Nachttisch den runden Plastikgegenstand zu ertasten, griff er in flauschig weiches Haar.  
/Hä?! - Mhh, das Katzenvieh ist wahrscheinlich mit ins Zimmer gekommen, als ich es nicht mitbekommen habe.../  
Sanft streichelte er durch das vermeintliche Fell.

Er öffnete noch einmal vorsichtig, um nicht wieder vom hellen Licht geblendet zu werden, die Augen, um seine geliebte Minnie anzusehen, aber statt den flauschigen Balineserwollknäuel [7] zu erblicken, sah er neben sich einen anderen Menschen liegen, einen Mann, um genau zu sein, RICHARD, um noch genauer zu sein.  
Erschrocken sog er die Luft ein, bevor er einen wütenden Schrei von sich gab und die Bettdecke schützend vor sich zog.

Durch Marks Organ geweckt, blinzelte der Wuschelkopf zu dem Langhaarigen herüber, der ihn immer noch verängstigt und verwirrt anstarrte.  
"Was ist denn los?", fragte Richard leicht genervt und drehte sich zur anderen Seite um, von Mark weg, als sei es völlig normal, dass er mit diesem in einem Bett lag. "Lass mich noch ein bisschen schlafen, okay?!"  
Wutentbrannt riss Mark ihm das Kopfkissen weg und schubste ihn vom Bett herunter. Mit einem lauten Knall, landet der Friseur unelegant auf dem Teppichboden.

Okay, er war also NICHT zu Hause, er war in diesem Hotel wegen dieses Friseurwettbewerbs. Soweit kam er ja noch mit, aber...  
"Was machst DUUUU in meinem Zimmer??? Und vor allem..." Er stockte. "... in meinem Bett?!"

Richard rappelte sich langsam wieder auf.  
"Hö?! Was heißt hier DEIN Zimmer, DEIN Bett?! Wir sind in MEINEM!!"  
Mark sah ihn nun nur noch geschockter an. "DEIN Zimmer?!" /Wieso sehen diese blöden Hotelzimmer aber auch gleich aus?!/  
Er wurde langsam aber sicher wieder rot. /Scheiße! Was mach ich hier? Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!!/

"Aber ich bin hier doch mit Sicherheit nicht FREIWILLIG!", mutmaßte er, sich an den letzten Strohhalm klammernd.  
Richard lachte: "In diesem Augenblick schon, denn du kannst gerne jederzeit in dein Zimmer zurückgehen. - Vorausgesetzt du findest den Zimmerschlüssel, denn das habe ICH gestern Abend nicht getan."  
Mark blickte nur noch dämlich drein. Schließlich artikulierte er seine Gedanken in einem äußerst wortgewandten "Hä?!".

Inzwischen konnte sich Richard gar nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte laut vor sich hin. Er schmiss seinen Oberkörper auf das riesige Bett und kicherte in das Laken.  
"Was ist so lustig?!", krächzte Mark den Tränen nahe. Er kam sich so gedemütigt vor. Er wusste nicht mehr, was am vorangegangenen Abend passiert war. Er wusste nur noch, dass er getrunken hatte - und zwar ganz bestimmt viel zu viel, wenn er seine Kopfschmerzen jetzt genauer bedachte - und hier in Richards Bett aufgewacht war.  
/Oh nein!/ Er riss die Augen auf. /Er wird doch nicht etwa die Situation ausgenutzt haben?! Scheiße!! Ich will wissen, was passiert ist!!/

"Dein... dein dummes Gesicht!", gluckste der Friseur derweil als Antwort auf Marks Frage.  
"Ich find das überhaupt nicht komisch!" Er musste sich schon sehr bemühen, dass seine Stimme nicht hysterisch klang. "Ich wache hier im Bett eines Anderen auf, kann mich an die vergangene Nacht nur noch bruchstückhaft erinnern, weil ich mich zum ersten und wahrscheinlich letzten Mal /Nie wieder Alkohol!/ in meinem Leben betrunken habe und ... und ..." Er brach ab und wischte sich hastig über die Augen, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu beseitigen, die er zu seinem Ärgernis nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte. Er wollte Richard nicht auch noch den Triumph gönnen und vor seinen Augen losheulen, es war auch so schon erniedrigend genug.

/Weint er? Weshalb denn?!/ Richard, der immer noch auf dem Laken lag, hatte die ganze Zeit über interessiert zu ihm nach oben gesehen. /Widert dich die Vorstellung einer Beziehung mit mir so an?!/ Der Gedanke machte ihn traurig. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt ja beleidigt sein, aber er versuchte dennoch Marks Ängste zu verstehen.  
Langsam setzte er sich auf und dicht neben den Anderen, der noch nicht einmal vor ihm zurückwich, weil er noch zu geschockt war. Sachte legte er seinen Arm um dessen Schulter und fuhr ihm mit der anderen Hand durch die langen Strähnen, wogegen Mark sich komischer Weise kein bisschen wehrte. /Wahrscheinlich denkt er, dass eh schon alles zu spät ist/, vermutete der Friseur und wurde noch trauriger.

"Keine Sorge.", murmelte er besänftigend. "Es ist nicht so, wie du jetzt denkst... Du warst einfach nur betrunken und ich konnte deinen Zimmerschlüssel nicht finden. - Deshalb hab ich dich hier schlafen lassen."

Mark sah schüchtern in Richards Augen. "Wirklich?" Er klang wieder hoffnungsvoll, auch wenn seine hellen Augen bedenklich feucht waren.  
Richard nickte und strahlte ihn an, während er weiter beruhigend über seinen Kopf streichelte.  
Mark seufzte erleichtert und senkte dann den Blick. "Entschuldige, dass ich dich so angeschriehen habe und ..." Deutlich war zu erkennen, dass er mit sich kämpfte. "...danke."

Willenlos ließ sich der Langhaarige von Richard wieder zurück in eine liegende Position manövrieren, denn jetzt, wo die erste Aufregung gewichen war, meldete sich dafür sein Kater wieder. Er grübelte schon ernsthaft darüber nach [8], ob er ihm nicht einen Namen geben sollte. /"Felix" vielleicht?!/

Richard beugte sich über Mark, um ihn zuzudecken und beinahe hätte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben, doch er merkte noch rechtzeitig, was er im Begriff war zu tun, und verhinderte diesen Fauxpas [9]. So wie Mark eben reagiert hatte, hatte er ja wohl /leider!/ sehr deutlich gezeigt, dass er ihn dafür wahrscheinlich bewusstlos schlagen würde. /Schade eigentlich!/

"Ich hol dir 'ne Aspirin.", bemerkte Richard noch kurz und vertiefte sich in Wühlereien in seiner Reisetasche.  
Mark sagte gar nichts mehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Fissemadenten; eigentlich "Fisimatenten" aber die Rheinhessen sprechen es anders aus = Blödsinn, unüberlegte Sachen, Umstände  
> Stammt angeblich von dem französischen Begriff "Visite ma tente" (Besuch mein Zelt) ab, das die Franzosen hier zu den Mädchen gesagt haben sollen, als unsere Gegend französische Besatzungszone war (Was sie nur von den Mädchen wollten ^_~ *zwinker*).  
> Die Mütter sagten dann zu ihren Töchtern "Mach mir keine Fissemadenten"...^^ *esthers geschichtsstunde* *alle inzwischen auf ihren tischen liegend schlafen und sich spuckebläschen in ihren mundwinkeln bilden*
> 
> [2] Bruchtest = eine Disziplin beim Kampfsport, bei der man Bretter, Backsteine und dergleichen zertrümmert
> 
> [3] wurschteln = wursteln
> 
> [4] Moment, irgendwas an dem Satz stimmt nicht: Sabine? Stumm?? - Es geschehen eben noch Zeichen und Wunder!!
> 
> [5] rumdatschen = rumtatschen, rumfummeln
> 
> [6] schaffen = machen, tun
> 
> [7] Wir haben auch 'ne Balinese namens Minnie ^^ Voll süß!! *esther wieder viel zu viel unnötiges labert* O.o;;
> 
> [8] darüber nachgrübeln = darüber nachdenken - kein wirklich gutes Deutsch, ich weiß T_T
> 
> [9] Fauxpas (frz. "Tu's nicht!") = Taktlosigkeit, Verstoß gegen gesellschaftliche Regeln; also etwas, das man nicht unbedingt tun sollte, wenn man sich Ärger ersparen will ^^
> 
> \---
> 
> Erstveröffentlichung: 08.06.2002


	6. Die Exe

# HAARSPALTEREIEN

## Kapitel 6: Die Exe

Nachdem Mark die Tablette mit einem Glas Wasser - das erste unalkoholische Getränk seit dem vorherigen Abend - heruntergespült hatte, weigerte er sich weiter im Bett des Friseurs herumzuliegen. Statt dessen stand er - trotz Kopfschmerzen und Schwindelgefühl /Ein Indianer kennt keinen Schmerz!! Obwohl... ich bin kein Indianer.../ - demonstrativ auf und förderte aus seiner Jacke seinen Zimmerschlüssel zu Tage. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wedelte er damit triumphal vor Richards Nase herum, so nach dem Motto: ~Der war doch ganz leicht zu finden. Du *wolltest* ihn wohl nur nicht finden, Junge!~.

Der Friseur schien zu verstehen, was Mark ihm damit andeuten wollte. Kopfschüttelnd beschwichtigte er. "Ach!! Diese Innentasche deiner Jacke hab ich eben einfach nicht geseh'n, OKAY?!"  
Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen zischte er dann: "Oder glaubst du vielleicht ich wäre scharf darauf irgend so 'nen Betrunkenen in mein Bett zu zerren?!"  
/Außerdem bist du ziemlich freiwillig mitgekommen - naja, hast ja auch gepennt wie'n Murmeltier im Winterschlaf.../

Der Langhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgendwas störte ihn an Richards letztem Satz, er wusste aber nicht genau was.  
//Glaubst du vielleicht ich wäre scharf darauf einen Betrunkenen ins Bett zu zerren?!// hallte es immer wieder in seinem Kopf.  
/... betrunken... Moment mal!!!... Heißt das, wenn ich NICHT betrunken gewesen wäre, hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt mich ins Bett zu zerren?!/

Mark schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Das war Blödsinn. So hatte Richard das bestimmt nicht gemeint. Er maß den einzelnen Worten einfach viel zu viel Bedeutung bei. Jeden Satz des Älteren so auseinanderzunehmen war die reinste Haarspalterei [^^;;].  
/Haarspaltereien?! Wie passend! Wo ich mich doch hier wegen einem Friseurwettbewerb befinde!/, dachte er sarkastisch.  
/Und wieso interessiert mich das überhaupt so sehr, WIE er es nun genau gemeint hat??? Das kann mir doch wurst-egal sein!! ... Der Alkohol... Das sind noch die Nachwirkungen... Deshalb kann ich auch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen!!/  
Irgendwie beruhigte es ihn ungemein dem Alkohol sämtliche Schuld für seine Gedanken zuschieben zu können. Trotzdem schwor er sich erneut nie wieder dieses Gift anzurühren - ein ziemlich unmögliches Unterfangen für jemanden, der inmitten Deutschlands größtem Weinanbaugebiet wohnte und dessen Vater so ganz nebenbei noch Winzer war...

Richard schielte verstohlen zu dem Anderen herüber, der gerade in seine Jeans stieg.  
Zu schade... Er hätte ja zu gerne noch ein bisschen dessen durchtrainierten Beine angestarrt.  
Mark stand mit dem Rücken zum Friseur und bekam so nicht mit, dass während er sich anzog, Richard ihn mit Blicken wieder auszog.

Als sein Modell ihm kurz zunickte und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer verließ, um in sein eigenes zu gehen, stand er noch immer wie gelähmt da und sah ihm traurig hinterher.  
/Was hab ich auch erwartet, ich Idiot! Dass er mir begeistert um den Hals fällt, weil ich ihn "errettet" habe?!/  
Klar, er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass Mark sich freuen würde, wenn er beim Aufwachen in sein Gesicht blickte, aber dass der Andere sich gleich SO aufregte... Das Leben war aber auch zu unfair. Wieso musste dieses Bild von einem Mann bei so vielen Frisiersalons auf der Welt, ausgerechnet in seinem auftauchen? [1] Und wieso gab es nicht irgend ein Naturgesetz, das verhinderte, dass sich Homosexuelle in Heteros verliebten???

~*~*~*~*~

Die Tablette, die er geschluckt hatte, half zwar nichts gegen den Alkohol, aber trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Kater langsam nachließ. /Aha, Felix ist eingeschlafen.../  
Inzwischen war er wieder in seinem eigenen Zimmer. Als er sich zurück in sein Reich getrollt hatte, war der Friseur verdächtig ruhig gewesen und hatte irgendwie betrübt gewirkt. Mark kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Schläfe.  
/Hab ich ihn irgendwie verletzt??? ... Mhhh... ich erinnere mich nicht, irgend was Gemeines gesagt zu haben... oder???/ Kurz darauf schüttelte er entschlossen den Kopf. Das bildete er sich sicher nur ein. Und überhaupt: Was gingen ihn Richards Launen an?! Außerdem hatte er sich doch bei ihm entschuldigt UND sogar noch bedankt. Das war mehr als er für gewöhnlich tat und das Schlimmste war: er wusste bis jetzt noch nicht, warum er überhaupt so nett zu Richard gewesen war...

Was machte er sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken über den Wuschelkopf?! Ihm war doch sonst Schnuppe, was andere dachten! Was kümmerte ihn also dieser Typ?!  
/Oh Gott! Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto weniger versteh ich mich selbst!/  
Der Gedanke, dass er trotzdem so oft an ihn denken musste, beunruhigte ihn irgendwie.  
/Was ist nur mit mir los? Soll das alles am Alkohol liegen?! Müsste ich nicht schon wieder nüchtern sein?!/

~*~*~*~*~

Erstaunlicher Weise war Langschläferin Sabine an diesem Morgen bereits - für ihre Verhältnisse - relativ früh wach. Bereits gegen elf klopfte sie an die Tür des Friseurs, der in seinem Zimmer saß und in irgendeiner Styling-Zeitschrift blätterte.  
Wieder rief er Mark per Telefon zu sich. Hingehen und anklopfen konnte er wieder nicht, weil Sabine ihn erneut dicht neben sich bugsiert hatte.  
Mark machte wieder einen ausgeschlafenen und nüchternen Eindruck, weshalb er ohne Umschweife erklärte: "Heute morgen können wir noch was unternehmen. Nachmittags müssen wir aber mal den Frisiersalon aufsuchen, in dem der Wettbewerb ausgetragen wird und mit der Arbeit beginnen."  
Die Geschwister nickten einvernehmlich.

~*~*~*~*~

Nach raschem Frühstück schleifte Richard sie zum botanischen Garten in Berlin-Dahlem. Mark suchte vergeblich im Plan des Gartens nach einer fleischfressenden Pflanze, die groß genug wäre, um Sabine vertilgen zu können. Die überflüssigen Worten plätscherten nämlich wieder nur so aus ihrem Mund. Als Oberstufenschülerin mit Bio-Leistung [2] glaubte sie  
nämlich - ähnlich wie Richard zuvor bei den Bauwerken - zu jedem Gewächs etwas beitragen zu müssen. Sie versuchte wohl dem Friseur damit zu imponieren, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht sonderlich viel Ahnung hatte - wie eigentlich immer...

Als sie vor einem riesigen Kraut angelangten, das die Drei locker um mindestens einen Meter überragte, stellte sich Sabine davor und begann - wild mit den Armen herumfuchtelnd - ihr Palaver.  
"... und das ist diese gefährliche Pflanze, die bei uns in der Gegend so wuchert, in etwa sechs Wochen blüht und dann gar nicht so übel aussieht.", ratterte sie herunter.  
Mark gähnte gelangweilt.  
"Ja, ja, die Herkulesstaude: aus dem Kaukasus eingeschleppt, blühend bis zu vier Meter hoch, alle Pflanzenteile enthalten Furocumarin, ein Gift, das zu schweren allergischen Reaktionen führt.", konterte er, indem er sein Wissen zum Besten gab. "Das wissen wir!!! Steh nicht davor und mach so narrisch mit den Händen herum, sonst verbrennst du dich noch...!"  
/Nicht, dass mich das stören würde.../

Sabines dämlicher Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Wie sollte sie auch ahnen, dass er mal ein Referat über diese Pflanze gehalten hatte und nur deshalb so gut Bescheid wusste?!  
Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, funkelte sie den Langhaarigen böse an. Was fiel ihm ein einfach ihre geistreichen Ausführungen zu unterbrechen?!

~*~*~*~*~

Nachdem sie sich ausgiebig im botanischen Garten umgesehen und die Füße vertreten hatten  
/Ach, so´n Mist! Da gab´s wirklich keine riesen fleischfressende Pflanze!!/, genehmigten sie sich Döner und der Friseur schleppte die Geschwister zum Tiergarten in der Innenstadt, was wieder stundenlanges Herumkurven mit Bus und Bahn zur Folge hatte - und damit verbundenes Gelaber von Sabine. Sofort machte sich Mark wieder Hoffnungen in Bezug auf die "unauffällige" Entsorgung seiner geliebten Schwester. /He! Zoos! Da gibt´s doch Krokodile, Löwen und andere liebe Viecher, die das Ganze wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen könnten./  
Diabolisch grinsend und sich die Hände reibend schmiedete er Pläne, in denen eine ahnungslose Sabine - zugegebener Weise nicht ohne Hilfe seinerseits - über irgend ein Gatter fiel oder auf eine andere Art und Weise in einem der Käfige bei den Raubtieren landete.  
Äußerst anschaulich stellte er sich dann auch vor, wie die "Beseitigung" der Blondine vonstatten ging.  
/Naja, vielleicht ist das doch zu grausam. Ich meine: die armen Tiere könnten Verdauungsstörungen kriegen, wenn sie diesen zähen Brocken runterschlingen, oder so.../

Als sie den Zoo wieder verließen, lebte Bine immer noch. /Ach, Mist! Ich hätte die Gelegenheit nutzen sollen!! - Okay, es waren zu viele Zeugen dabei... Genau, zu viele Zeugen!/

Richard sah wieder auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war bereits nach halb vier.  
/Oh Mist! Ich hab total die Zeit vergessen!!/ Der Wettbewerb war am übernächsten Tag.  
Sollte er heute schon mit den Vorarbeiten beginnen oder erst am Mittwoch?  
/Erst mal die Sachlage checken!/, beschloss er.  
Fragend sah er zu dem Langhaarigen herüber. "Wie sieht's aus? Was macht dein Kater?"  
Mark sah ihn leicht verwundert an. "Mhh. Geht so... Was musst du mich auch daran erinnern!!" Plötzlich wütend funkelte er den Friseur böse an. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken, in wessen Bett er am Morgen aufgewacht war, und auch nicht daran, dass er einen Filmriss vom letzten Abend hatten und schon gar nicht an dieses miese Gefühl, das er vor wenigen Stunden noch aufgrund des übermäßigen Alkoholgenusses verspürt hatte.

Richard zuckte ein Stück zurück. "Ent...entschuldige.", stammelte er und sah ihn bedauernd an. Einfühlsam fragte er dann "So schlimm?", wobei er sachte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Kleineren legte. Ebenso sachte wurde diese Hand durch einen Griff von Mark wieder abgestreift. Der Langhaarige hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und sah nun beschämt zu Boden.  
"Nein... Es ist schon wieder okay. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder laut werden, tut mir leid..."  
/Mensch! Wie stell ich mich denn an!! Wegen seiner Frage so auszuflippen!! Ich bin echt peinlich!/

Sabine beobachtete die seltsame Szene, die sich ihr bot aus zwei Schritt Entfernung. Sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl irgend etwas Entscheidendes verpasst zu haben. Denn sie hatte keinen Schimmer, was die Beiden da faselten und noch etwas kam ihr spanisch vor: Mark... entschuldigte sich?! - Sie musste echt was nicht mitgekriegt haben - zum Beispiel den Moment, in dem die Aliens mit ihrem UFO mitten über Berlin aufgetaucht waren, ihren Bruder entführt und durch diesem Typ hier ersetzt hatten...  
"Dann sollten wir uns so langsam mal in Richtung Wettbewerb bewegen.", hörte sie den Friseur noch sagen. Schon winkte er ein Taxi herbei und stieg ein. Mark und Sabine folgten ihm schweigend, sie sahen sich kurz an. Warum hatte er es auf einmal so eilig?

Nervös wisperte der Friseur dem Fahrer etwas ins Ohr, dann setzte sich der kleine Golf mit quietschenden Reifen in Bewegung. Mark begrüßte die außerordentliche Ruhe im Taxi, denn seine Schwester war durch Richards plötzliche Hast noch immer dermaßen aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass sie keinen Ton herausbekam. Und es ärgerte ihn dieses Mal auch fast gar nicht, dass er wieder zwischen den beiden Anderen eingequetscht wurde.

/Wow!/ Mark sah bewundernd zu dem Kurzhaarigen herüber. /Das ist das zweite Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen, dass sie mal NICHTS labert. Irgendwie sollte ich mich mal bei ihm bedanken, denke ich./ [3]  
Er lächelte gutgelaunt zu Richard herüber, der allerdings zu sehr in Gedanken versunken war und blicklos aus dem Fenster starrte, als dass er davon etwas mitbekam.

Keiner der Beiden merkte, dass sie von einer gewissen Blondine beobachtet wurden, die Richard schmachtende und Mark eifersüchtige Blicke zuwarf.  
Was lief nur zwischen den Beiden ab? Anscheinend hatte ihr vermaledeiter Bruder es in der kurzen Zeit geschafft mit Richard warm zu werden. [4] Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Mark redete schon mit Richard, als wären sie jahrelang befreundet! Wie es aussah hatten die Beiden schon einen Kontakt aufgebaut, um den sie ihren Bruder zutiefst beneidete. Sie schien nämlich noch kilometerweit von Richard entfernt, während Mark anscheinend direkt vor jenem stand. Wütend schoss sie giftige Blicke auf ihren so eben ernannten Rivalen und neuen Todfeind ab. /Stirb!!/ Was hatte dieser Mistkerl von Bruder nur, was sie nicht hatte?! [5]

~*~*~*~*~

Sie waren wieder in /irgendeiner/ Gegend gelandet, die Mark gänzlich fremd erschien. Wo hatte Richard sie nun wieder hingeschleift?  
Sie liefen ein Stück, bis sie in einer Fußgängerzone angelangten. Dann deutete Struwwelpeter persönlich auf einen hoch hinaus ragenden Neubau. Es schien so eine Art Einkaufszentrum zu sein.  
/Hat der nicht irgendwas von "Wettbewerb" gesagt?! Meinte er damit etwa NICHT den Friseurwettbewerb sondern etwa einen Kontest darin, wer am meisten Taschen beim Shoppen  
mit Sabine verkraftet, ohne unter den Bergen von Tüten und Taschen - die sie mit ihren Einkäufen unter Garantie füllen wird - und die wir dann schleppen dürfen, begraben zu werden?!/  
Er warf Richard einen gleichzeitig fragenden sowie warnenden-wütenden Blick zu.  
/Duuuuuu!!/

Der hatte allerdings funkelnde Augen beim Anblick des Gebäudes bekommen und marschierte wie in Trance auf den Eingang zu.  
Selbst Bine schien dessen Verhalten zu unheimlich zu sein, denn sie unternahm diesmal keine Annäherungsversuche.  
/Wow! Sabine mal zurückhaltend! - Richard, du überraschst mich immer wieder angenehm!/

Vor einer Rolltreppe wandte sich der Friseur doch noch einmal seinen Begleitern zu.  
"Albertos Friseursalon ist im ersten Stock. Es ist der größte in ganz Berlin, deshalb finden dort immer die Wettbewerbe statt."  
Mark seufzte erleichtert auf. /Juchhu! NICHT einkaufen!!/  
Sabine seufzte betrübt. /Och nöö! NICHT einkaufen!!/

~*~*~*~*~

Im Salon herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Überall wuselten Friseure und deren Modells herum.  
Ein tuntiger Typ mit grasgrünen Haaren kam auf sie zugestürmt, während er unablässig  
"Richie! Richie!!" brüllte. [6] Geistesgegenwärtig sprang Mark zur Seite, um von dem Irren nicht über den Haufen gerannt zu werden.  
/Oh Gott! Die Marsmännchen sind gelandet!!/, schoss es dem Langhaarigen durch den Kopf.  
Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr zum Erblinden brachte: die giftige Haarfarbe oder das schweinchenrosane, hautenge Oberteil, das dessen flachen Bauch und ein Bauchnabelpiercing zur Schau stellte. /Wurde der Christopher-Street-Day vor- und hierher umverlegt oder ist das hier einfach nur ein riesiger "warme Brüder"-Treff?!/.

"Noch ein Friseur.", schlussfolgerte Bine so messerscharf, wie es selbst Sherlock Holmes nicht besser hingekriegt hätte, und machte dabei einen neutral-analytischen Gesichtsausdruck, ebenfalls total Holmes-like. Mark hingegen zog eine angeekelte Fratze, als er den Typ mit der noch ausgeflippteren Frisur als Richard genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Nicht nur die Farbe von dessen Haarpracht stach einem unangenehm ins Auge. Auch, dass sie mit Gel anscheinend so bearbeitet worden war, dass die einzelnen Strähnen wie die Stachel eines verängstigten Igels in alle Richtungen abstanden, störte den ästhetischen Betrachter nicht nur minimal.

Sobald der Grünschopf "Richie" erreicht hatte, schloss er ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn - kein bisschen aufdringlich - an sich. Der Wuschelkopf befreite sich mühevoll aus dem Würgegriff des Anderen.  
"Conny, lass das!", zischte er.  
/Conny??? Der Typ heißt CONNY???/ Mark musste sich bemühen keinen Lachkrampf zu kriegen. /Wie passend! Eine Schwuchtel mit einem Mädchennamen!!/ Er erinnerte sich mal eine Corinna in der Klasse gehabt zu haben, die von allen Conny genannt worden war. [7]

Moosgesicht dachte jedoch nicht daran so leicht aufzugeben und klammerte sich erneut wie eine Würgeschlange an den Größeren.  
Richard guckte ihn gereizt und wütend an. "Hör. Damit. Auf.", sagte er mit einer gefährlichen Betonung, die den Langhaarigen doch sehr verwunderte.  
Bisher hatte er den Anderen nur als erstaunlich ausgeglichene und ruhige Person erlebt.  
Weder Bines Dummschwätzerei noch seine Trunkenheit am Abend zuvor hatten ihn auf die Palme bringen können. Was regte ihn dieser Typ also so sehr auf?!

Unwillig ließ Conny seine Hände sinken und sah zu Mark herüber, den er mit abschätzenden Blicken maß. Er schnappte sich "Richies" Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her von den anderen Beiden weg, murmelte dabei irgend etwas von "ich muss dir mal eben was zeigen" - oder so.  
Die Geschwister Berger starrten ihnen nur dümmlich hinterher.  
"Was für ein ekliger Zeitgenosse!", brummte Sabine und sprach Mark damit aus der Seele, der ihr zustimmend zunickte.

Kaum war er mit Richard außer Sichtweite der anderen Beiden, zog er diesen auch schon wieder in die feste Umarmung einer Boa constrictor.  
Erneut schob der Wuschelkopf den penetranten Grünschopf von sich weg.  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst das lassen!!", fuhr er ihn säuerlich an.  
Conny zog einen Schmollmund. "Aber Schatzi!!!"  
Richard knurrte. "Nenn mich nicht so! Es ist aus, verdammt noch mal!!"

Das Gesicht des Igelkopfes wurde wieder ernst und er zog die Augenbrauen tief herab. Wahrscheinlich hätte er bedrohlich gewirkt, wäre er nicht so lächerlich zurechtgemacht.  
"Wer ist dieser Kerl?"  
Er deutete mit seinem nackten Finger rüber zu Mark, der mit seiner Schwester in der Nähe des Eingangs stand und noch immer leicht konfus aus der Wäsche guckte - was wiederum unheimlich süß aussah, wie Richard sehnsüchtig bemerkte.  
"Ist DAS etwa dein neuer Stecher, ja?! Besorgt er´s dir besser als ich, ist es das?!"  
Connys Tonfall wurde drohend und beleidigend.  
Richard war ja die Ruhe in Person, aber nun wurde er doch wütend. Was bildete Conny sich eigentlich ein?! Wie redete er denn mit ihm?!!  
"Hör auf solche Sachen zu sagen!", zischte er bedrohlich zu dem Kleineren.  
"Hab ich dir irgendwas getan, dass du SO mit mir redest?! - Und falls du's wissen willst: Nein, er ist /leider/ NICHT mein Geliebter sondern NUR mein männliches Modell für den Wettbewerb. ALLES KLAR?!"  
"So?!" Mit leicht spöttisch erhobener, linker Augenbraue marschierte Conny auf die weiter entfernten Geschwister zu. Als er vor Mark angekommen war, der ihn schon misstrauisch beäugte, griff er mit beiden Händen in dessen Haarpracht und wuschelte darin herum.

Der Langhaarige klappte entsetzt den Unterkiefer herunter. [8] Wieso musste jeder hier an seinen Haaren rumfutscheln?! [9]  
"Nimm deine Wichsgriffel weg von mir, du Alien!!", keifte Mark den Anderen an.  
Richard musste sich verkneifen laut aufzulachen. Als ER ihm durch die Haare gefahren war, hatte er nicht so einen Aufstand gemacht. [10]  
Vielleicht bestand ja doch noch Hoffnung?! - Oder er fand Conny einfach nur noch abstoßender als ihn...

Diese kleine Hoffnung wurde allerdings im nächsten Moment ein wenig getrübt, als der Langhaarige Richard böse anfunkelte. /Sind denn hier ALLE schwul?!/ [11]  
Wütend griff Mark nach Connys Arm und drehte ihm diesen schmerzhaft auf den Rücken.  
Dieser stöhnte gequält auf. "He! Was soll das denn, Kleiner!!"  
Mark verdrehte den Arm noch ein wenig mehr und zischte: "Nenn. Mich. Nicht. KLEINER!!"

Richard sah entsetzt zu dem Langhaarigen herüber. Wieso regte er sich so auf? Eiskalt lief es ihm den Rücken herunter, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, was der Karate-ka wohl mit IHM am Morgen hätte anstellen können.  
/Oh Gott! Wahrscheinlich hat er mich nur deshalb nicht gleich totgeschlagen, weil er unter Schock stand, oder etwas in der Art./

"Mark! Hör auf!", rief Sabine und zog ihren Bruder von dem grünen Ampelmännchen weg.  
Wutschnaubend hörte er auf seine Schwester und ließ von dem Friseur ab.  
Connys Gesicht nahm - von der schmerzhaften Fratze ausgehend - wieder einen normaleren Ausdruck an.  
"He! Was sollte denn das jetzt!", fauchte er wie eine Katze, der man auf den Schwanz getreten war.  
Mark dachte nicht daran ihm zu antworten. /Soll der alte Grabscher doch an Anderen rumfummeln, aber nicht an MIR!!/

Richard stand immer noch wie erstarrt da. Innerlich nahm er sich ganz fest vor, ihm beim Haareschneiden und -färben bloß nicht zu nahe zu treten, um das Ende des Wettbewerbs noch zu erleben.

"Richie! Zugegebenermaßen hat das Kerlchen ja weiches und gutgepflegtes Haar aber für ein Modell ist er doch ziemlich zickig! Wie willst du ihm denn die Haaren schneiden, wenn man ihn nicht mal anfassen darf?"  
Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, das wohl ~Ich wusste doch, dass du gelogen hast und er kein Modell ist!~ sagen sollte, sah er zu dem Größeren herüber.

Mark antwortete, bevor es Richard tun konnte.  
"Habe ich dir vielleicht erlaubt an mir rumzufummeln?!"  
Conny war beleidigt. "Und was ist mit Richard?!"  
"Wie, was soll mit Richard sein? - Der hat natürlich die Erlaubnis!!", fuhr er ohne zu zögern fort. Erst eine halbe Minute später merkte er, was er soeben losgelassen hatte und senkte den Kopf, um die schon wieder geröteten Wangen zu verbergen. /Scheiße!!! Hab ich eben echt gesagt, dass Richard die Erlaubnis hat an mir "rumzufummeln"?!/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "Vom Winde verweht" rules!! ^^
> 
> [2] Bio-Leistung = Biologie als Leistungsfach
> 
> [3] Keine Sorge! Das wirst du!! *ecchigrin* ^____^
> 
> [4] Gott! Ich LIEBE diese Wortspielereien einfach!! *dreckig grins*
> 
> [5] Öhem... ich will jetzt nicht in anatomische Details gehen...*zwinker*
> 
> [6] Erinnert irgendwie an J.J.s "Dee-sempai!!" oder Shuiichis "Yuki, Yuki, Yukiiiii!!", ne?! ^_~*
> 
> [7] Conny ist aber trotzdem ein Jungenname, Mark!! ^^;;
> 
> [8] Mund zu, es zieht, Mark!! ^_~*
> 
> [9] zur Erinnerung: Sabine zieht ihn ständig schmerzhaft an den Haaren, Richard will sie andauernd schneiden und das grüne Ampelmännchen fängt jetzt auch noch an... Armer Mark!! *ganz doll bemitleiden tut*
> 
> [10] nachzulesen in Teil 1 ^^
> 
> [11] Kennt ihr den Film "In & Out - Rosarot wie die Liebe"? Da sagt die eine Tussi das auch mal ^^;;
> 
> \---
> 
> Erstveröffentlichung: 29.06.2002


	7. Sense für Sabine

# HAARSPALTEREIEN

## Teil 7: Sense für Sabine

Drei entgeisterte und vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissene Augenpaare starrten auf einen augenscheinlich den Boden bewundernden Mark, dessen Gesichtsfarbe gerade ein ebenbürtiges Komplementär zu Grünschopfs Haarpracht bildete. /Nun sind die Ampelmännchen wohl komplett.../  
Sabine stierte ihn verblüfft an. /Nein, das hat er jetzt nicht gesagt, das hat er jetzt nicht gesagt.../  
Richard gaffte fassungslos irgendwo zwischen vager Hoffnung und Verwirrung schwankend.  
Es kribbelte ihm angenehm im Bauch. Hatte er eben wirklich gesagt, was er zu hören geglaubt hatte?! /Wunschdenken Richard! Du halluzinierst schon!!/, redete er sich vehement ein.  
Und Conny...  
Connys Mundwinkel zucken nervös. Hatte Richards neuer Lover sich da gerade verraten?!  
"So, so..", lästerte er schadenfroh über diese offensichtliche Offenbarung und der Langhaarige wurde augenblicklich noch roter, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war.

"Ich... öhem...", stotterte er, eine Verteidigung versuchend. Toll! Da war er wegen seiner unüberlegten Äußerung nun ganz schön in die Bredouille [1] geraten.  
/Scheiße! Wie red ich mich da jetzt nur wieder raus? - Was sag ich nur, ohne die Situation noch peinlicher zu machen?! - Vorher DENKEN!/, versuchte er sich selbst zu erziehen - auch wenn es dafür jetzt schon zu spät war. Ihm war dieser Satz nun mal herausgerutscht und jetzt galt es sich so gut wie möglich aus der Misere zu manövrieren, Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben, von seinem Ruf zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

Plötzlich hob er abrupt den Kopf, eine ernste Miene vorgaukelnd.  
Vermeintlich selbstsicher blickte er dem Typ, der wohl in die Steckdose gegriffen und sich dabei sowohl die Frisur als auch die Gehirnzellen ruiniert hatte, in die Augen. Ihm war wohl bewusst, dass er immer noch farblich mit einer reifen Tomate konkurrieren konnte, doch er versuchte sich seine Unsicherheit deswegen nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
"Schließlich bin ich SEIN Modell und NICHT deins, du Witzfigur!", belehrte er ihn mit fester Stimme.

Irgendwie wurde es Richard richtig warm ums Herz, als er diese Worte aus dem Mund seines Angebeteten vernahm. /MEIN... NICHT seins...!!/  
Dass Mark lediglich zugestanden hatte sein HAARMODELL zu sein, ignorierte er gänzlich - und zwar komplett mit Absicht.

~*~*~*~*~

Sabine beobachtete fasziniert das ungewohnte Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot.  
Sie war geradezu erschreckend - weil für sie ungewöhnlich - stumm und kratzte sich nervös am linken Unterarm. Sie musste schon wieder im falschen Film gelandet sein, denn nicht nur, dass ihr Bruder eine, ihr ganzes bisheriges Weltbild auf den Kopf stellende, Bemerkung abgegeben hatte. Nein, jetzt war er auch noch deswegen rot aus Verlegenheit geworden - ihr Bruder, Mark, dem sonst nichts peinlich war! -, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu sich selbst zu finden und den Grünschopf zu beschimpfen. - Und dabei verteidigte er auch noch Richard - zwar nicht sooo sehr offensichtlich aber immerhin latent.  
Und das war doch für einen menschenhassenden "Ich-komme-zuerst"-Typen wie Mark absolut un-normal!!  
Wieder kratzte sie sich am Arm - dieses Mal am anderen. Verdammt noch mal!! Die Sache juckte sie gewaltig!!

~*~*~*~*~

Conny blickte ebenso starr zurück, ersparte sich aber weiter Kommentare zu diesem Thema.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass mit diesem eingebildeten "Modell" seines Ex nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Ihn weiter zu löchern würde zu nichts führen. Wenn dieser mürrische Sturkopf etwas mit "seinem" Richie hatte, würde er es Conny wohl kaum sagen.  
Achselzuckend überließ er die Drei ihrem Schicksal. Er würde es schon noch herausbekommen, ob da was lief. Dieses blonde Mädchen da konnte er ja schließlich auch noch verhören, falls sich eine günstige Gelegenheit bot, sprich: die anderen Beiden gerade nicht anwesend waren.  
"Ich hab noch zu tun, Richard.", sagte er harsch.

Richard bemerkte sowohl den eisigen Unterton als auch, dass er zum ersten Mal überhaupt seinen vollständigen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. CONNY interessierte ihn nicht. Ihn interessierte viel mehr, ob Mark das, was er gesagt hatte, gesagt hatte, weil er nicht nachgedacht hatte und sich so nicht der eigentlichen Aussage seiner Aussage bewusst war oder es ihm einfach so rausgerutscht war und er genau das gesagt hatte, was er auch hatte sagen wollen bzw. NICHT wollen... [2]

Nachdem das Ampelmännchen irgendwie schwuchtelig auf eine Gruppe mindestens genauso tuntig aussehender Personen, von denen man nicht sagen konnte, ob Männlein oder Weiblein, zugestürzt war, atmeten die drei Anderen erleichtert aus. Es verlor zwar keiner ein Wort darüber, aber man konnte mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit davon ausgehen, dass sie sich stillschweigend darüber einig waren, das Conny eine Nervensäge war.  
Anscheinend waren sie wohl auch alle der Ansicht, dass dieser es nicht wert war, dass man das noch extra anführte.

Mark seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf. /Menschenskind! Ich muss mich zusammenreißen!! Ich sollte echt vorher überlegen WAS ich sage und ob man es auch ja nicht falsch deuten kann!/  
Aber hatte man es überhaupt "falsch" gedeutet?! Es war doch so, dass er einfach nur die Wahrheit gesagt hatte! Er wollte nicht von Conny angefasst werden - aber bei Richard hatte es ihn nicht gestört. /Nein, nein, nein!! Was denk ich nur, verdammt!! Richard ist ja auch nicht auf mich zugesprungen und hat mir einfach in den Haaren rumgewühlt, wie dieses... dieses "Ding aus dem Sumpf" da!/  
Er schoss noch einen letzten verärgerten Blick auf den Störenfried ab, der bereits dabei war komplett aus ihrem Sichtfeld zu verschwinden und verdrängte dann den Gedanken an das Vorgefallene.

~*~*~*~*~

Sabine schabte immer noch unbewusst mit ihren Nägeln über ihre Unterarme.  
"Um Himmels Willen!", rief Richard, der sich gerade vom soeben auf einem Friseurstuhl platzierten Mark zu ihr umgedreht hatte und nun bestürzt an ihr herunter sah.  
Die Blondine verstand nicht, was ihn so hatte erschrecken lassen und sah ihn fragend an.  
Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller, als sich die Hände des Friseurs um ihre Handgelenke legten und er sie an ihren Armen zog, wodurch sie nun ganz dicht vor ihm stand.  
Erwartungsvoll und beinahe schon mit Freudentränen in den verliebt glitzernden Augen sah sie ihn von unten her an.  
Ihre Gedanken waren schon in Richtung einer überaus schmalzigen Phantasie abgetriftet. Sie sah schon direkt vor ihren Augen, wie Richard sie fest an sich zog in eine stürmische Umarmung, um ihr dann voll wilder Leidenschaft seine Lippen auf den Mund zu pressen und in einem sinnlichen Kuss mit ihr zu verschmelzen. [3]

Richard starrte weiterhin entsetzt auf die Unterarme der Blondine, die ein schreckliches Bild abgaben. Sie sahen aus, als hätte das Mädchen mit bloßen Händen im offenen Feuer herumgewühlt, nachdem sie sich einen Kanister Benzin über selbige gekippt hatte.  
Mark verfolgte die nahezu panischen aufgerissenen Augen des Friseurs und erstarrte. Bines Arme sahen wirklich zum Fürchten aus! Kein Wunder, dass sich der Wuschelkopf so erschrocken hatte!  
"Wie ist das denn nur passiert?", fuhr Richard inzwischen an Sabine gewandt fort, die ihn irgendwie seltsam entrückt anstarrte.  
"Ist dir nicht gut?", fragte er sorgenvoll.

Wie perplex registrierte Marks Schwester, dass Richard sie immer noch nicht geküsst hatte und das anscheinend auch keineswegs vorhatte.  
/So ein Mist!/, dachte sie. Aber was wollte er dann von ihr?! Sie folgte seinem Blick, der an ihren Armen klebte - und wäre vor Schock beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
"Ahhh!", gab sie wenig produktiv aber dafür um so ohrenbetäubender von sich.  
"Was... was ist denn DAS?"

"Bist du gegen irgendwas allergisch?" Richard sah fragen in die Augen der Blondine. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Wie ist das denn dann nur... - Oh nein!" Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen, als ihn schlagartig die Erkenntnis traf. "Doch nicht etwa..."  
"Doch.", unterbrach Mark sein Gestammel und meinte unter halb geschlossenen Augen altgescheit und betont beiläufig: "Der Riesenbärenklau, die Herkulesstaude, Heracleum mantegazzianum."  
/Als wenn ich´s geahnt hätte, dass der doofen Kuh so was passiert./  
Sabine sah verächtlich zu ihm herüber. Musste der hier einen auf Mr. Superschlau machen, oder was?! Wie konnte man nur so wichtigtuerisch sein?! [4]

"Damit musst du zum Arzt!", befand Richard. "Am Besten sofort!"  
Mark grinste voller Vorfreude zu dem Größeren. /Au ja! Schick sie weg! Schick sie weg!/, pfiff er innerlich auf die "Melodie" von "Jetzt geht´s los".  
*Endlich* würde er vor seiner Schwester verschont bleiben.

"Mark, du bringst sie am Besten gleich hin!"  
Das Grinsen gefror dem Langhaarigen und seine Mundwinkel sanken herab.  
/Neeeeeeiiiiiiiinnn! Mach das doch selber, du Arsch!!!!/

"Ich muss hier bleiben - wegen dem Wettbewerb, tut mir leid!", entschuldigte er sich auch sogleich bei Bine, die ihn bereits traurig ansah.  
"Öhem.", hüstelte Mark möglichst auffällig unauffällig. "Muss ich nicht auch da bleiben?! - Ich meine: ich bin doch schließlich dein Modell, oder?! Und du kannst mich doch irgendwie schlecht frisieren, wenn ich mich an einem anderen Ort aufhalte als du, oder?!"  
Richard schüttelte den Kopf. "Das geht schon in Ordnung so. Dann färb ich dir eben morgen die Haare. - Ich brauch ja auch noch ein weibliches Modell." Er lächelte entwaffnend.

"Das muss ich mir hier erst noch suchen."  
Eine beschwichtigende Antwort auf Marks kritischen Blick.  
"Keine Sorge, während ihr beim Dermatologen seid, mache ich dem weiblichen Modell schon mal die Haare - und morgen bist du dann dran, Mark."  
Er lächelte wieder, allerdings ein wenig unglücklich, weil ihm Sabine so leid tat. Wenn das genauso weh tat wie es scheiße aussah, dann musste sie unheimliche Schmerzen ertragen.

Sabine jedoch, noch immer wie betäubt von der flüchtigen Berührung durch ihren Schwarm, machte nicht den Eindruck, als kümmere sie das sonderlich.  
Mark schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Während andere Mädchen schon hysterisch wurden, sobald ihnen ein Fingernagel einriss oder abbrach, hatte seine Schwester anscheinend die Schmerzschwelle eines Rhinozerosses.  
/Naja, kann ja auch spachteln wie ein Rhinozeros./  
Außerdem machte sie ja auch noch Ballett, was vermutlich die einzig logische Erklärung für dieses Phänomen war. /Wenn ich ständig in so engen Schühchen mit dem großen Zeh auf Gipseinlagen rumtrippeln müsste, wäre ich Schmerzen auch gewohnt!/  
Automatisch stellte er sich vor, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er selbst in einem rosa Ballettröckchen durch die Gegend hüpfen würde. Augenblicklich fror es ihn.  
/Oh Gott! Es gibt Dinge, die sollte man sich lieber noch nicht mal im Traum vorstellen!!/

~*~*~*~*~

Widerwillig rang sich der Langhaarige schließlich doch dazu durch mit Bine den Abgang zu machen. Zuvor stellte Richard sie aber erst noch dem Eigentümer des Salons, Alberto [5], vor.  
Wie der Struwwelpeter erklärte, war er wohl der Bruder von Marco, über den sie auch schon in dem Lokal geredet hatten. Er sah dem Kellner jedoch fast gar nicht ähnlich. Bis auf ein paar Gesichtszüge hatten die beiden Italiener nichts gemein. Im Gegensatz zu seinem nur unwesentlich jüngeren Bruder war er lang und dürr. Er überragte Mark um einen halben Kopf, was diesen wiederum unheimlich ärgerte. Er kam sich so langsam wie der letzte Zwerg im Land der Riesen vor. Sogar der dämliche Conny war ein paar Zentimeter größer - und hatte deshalb gleich die Frechheit besessen ihn als "Kleiner" zu titulieren.

Alberto reichte dem Langhaarigen, noch während der in seinen Wut- und Hassgefühlen versank, die Gelben Seiten und sie suchten den Hautarzt, der sich am Nächsten zu ihrem momentanen Aufenthaltsort befand.

~*~*~*~*~

Traurig verabschiedete sich Sabine von ihrem geliebten Friseur und Mark zerrte sie ungeduldig hinter sich her aus dem Frisiersalon und dem Gebäude.  
Als sie die Fußgängerzone verlassen hatten, rief er ihnen ein Taxi und wies die Fahrerin an, sie zu einem gewissen Dr. Blässe /Toller Name für einen Dermatologen!/ zu kutschieren.

~*~*~*~*~

Richard sah noch hinterher wie seine heimliche Liebe und dessen Schwester aus der Tür verschwanden und seufzte melodramatisch. Jetzt musste er es den ganzen Nachmittag ohne Mark aushalten.  
/Und ich hatte mich schon sooo drauf gefreut an seinen Haaren rumfummeln zu können!/, schmollte er.  
Naja, vielleicht würde ihn ja die Suche nach seinem Modell Nummero zwo und die Beschäftigung mit dessen Haaren ein wenig ablenken...

~*~*~*~*~

Gelangweilt blätterte Mark in einer der Zeitschriften im Wartezimmer herum.  
Wieso zum Henker hockten hier nur so viele Leute rum? Hatte denn die halbe Welt Fußpilz, Hühneraugen oder Ausschlag und ließ sich ausgerechnet HIER behandeln? - Und außerdem gab's hier nix Gescheites zum Lesen. Entnervt warf er das dritte Regenbogenblatt, das ihm zwischen die Finger gekommen war, zurück auf den Plastiktisch mit den anderen Zeitschriften. Er schwenkte mit seinem Blick kurz zu seiner Schwester, die schon wieder nervös an ihren Unterarmen herumkratzte und es damit nur noch schlimmer machte.

"Hach, jetzt lass das doch, Mensch!", fuhr er sie an und griff nach ihren Handgelenken. Das ewige Geschabe machte ihn noch verrückt! Das war ja nervtötender als dieses grausame Geräusch, das sein Mathelehrer aus purer Bosheit, wie er ihm unterstellte, immer mit der Kreide an der Tafel erzeugte, indem er diese besonders langsam über den Schiefer drückte und es Quietschen ließ.

Nach fast einer anderthalben [6] Stunde wurde Sabine endlich durch die Anlage ins Behandlungszimmer gerufen.

~*~*~*~*~

Vorwurfsvoll sah Sabine zu ihrem Bruder herüber, der nur grinsend vor ihr stand und sein Werk bewunderte: Mumie Sabine!  
Der Arzt hatte sich das Malheur nur kurz angesehen, ihr ein Rezept für eine Salbe in die Hand gedrückt und sie dann zur Tür hinaus komplimentiert, um sich lieber wieder ausführlich den Privat-Patienten zu widmen.  
/Tja./, dachte der Langhaarige nicht ohne Wut im Bauch. /Wenn man da mit dem Kassenkärtchen der LKK ankommt, hat man wohl gleich verschissen, was?!/

"Was soll der Scheiß mit den Bandagen?!", giftete Bine Mark an.  
Der stöhnte nur genervt. /Toll! Vielen, lieben Dank auch - Richard!!/  
"Mensch, jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Du hast doch gehört, dass du auf keinen Fall weiter dran kratzen sollst! Und so kommst du erst gar nicht in die Versuchung!"  
"Ach ne, und die Verbände jucken nicht, oder was?!" Demonstrativ schob sie die Binden hin und her, während ihr Bruder sie dafür mit Blicken aufspießte, weil sie dabei war sein Kunstwerk zu ruinieren.

"Ach, dann mach doch, was du willst!", entfuhr es ihm schließlich unwirsch und er verließ ihr gigantisches Hotelzimmer, das fast doppelt so groß wie sein eigenes war, ohne sie auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

~*~*~*~*~

Mark lag wieder inmitten eines Berges Papier, der das sonst so ordentliche Hotelbett zierte und damit an das Chaos im seinem Zimmer zu Hause erinnerte. Ohne rechten Elan kämpfte er sich durch die tieferen Geheimnisse der Oberstufen-Mathematik - und drohte in dieser Schlacht unterzugehen. Irgendwie war er sauer auf seine Schwester, weil er nur wegen IHR nun hier saß und sich mit Formeln sein Hirn malträtieren musste, die garantiert unangenehme Haarbehandlung aber dadurch keineswegs aufgehoben sondern nur aufgeschoben war.  
Gleichzeitig fühlte er aber auch so etwas wie "Mitleid" mit ihr wegen des Ausschlags. Ein Gefühl, das ihm ansonsten - zumindest Sabine gegenüber - fremd war.

/Arrrgggg! Scheiße!/, schimpfte er deshalb mit sich selbst. /Dieser blöde Richard färbt schon auf mich ab ... mit seiner ganzen netten Art und dem Dauergrinsen!!/ [7] Wütend fegte er einen Stoß Papier mit Analysis-Aufgaben vom Bett. Wohin mochte das noch führen, fragte er sich angstvoll.  
/Womöglich färbe ich mir am Ende die Haare auch noch pink!/ Ihm schauderte, obwohl in seinem Zimmer eine angenehme Temperatur herrschte.  
Was für eine grauenhafte Vorstellung!!...

~*~*~*~*~

Erschöpft ließ sich Richard mit dem Bauch voraus auf das große Bett fallen, versenkte seinen Kopf in der Decke. Die letzten Stunden in Albertos Salon hatten all seine Kräfte aufgezehrt.  
Zweifelsohne, er liebte es Leute zu frisieren, aber diese Wettbewerbe, bei denen man den ganzen Tag nur mit eins, zwei Modells beschäftigt war, konnten ihn immer noch ganz schön schlauchen. Aber er war jetzt schon zum fünften Mal mit von der Partie und hatte bisher nie den ersten Preis abgestaubt, wobei es ihm dabei weniger um die Siegerprämie als um das Prestige - und die damit verbundene positive Publicity für seinen Salon - ging. Dabei war er die letzten beiden Male schon sooo nah dran gewesen. Im letzten Jahr hatte er es sogar bewerkstelligt auf Platz zwei zu landen. Wenn er doch nur EINmal gewinnen würde...

Sinnierend ließ er den vergangenen Tag Revue passieren. Den Vormittag und Teile des Nachmittags hatte er mit den Geschwistern verbracht. Mark...  
Was er wohl von ihm dachte? Ob er etwas von seinen Gefühlen ihm gegenüber ahnte? - Ganz sicher nicht, sonst würde er das zeigen - und zwar mit - für Richard - wenig erbaulichen Handlungen wie ihm wieder schmerzhaft ins Bewusstsein kam, sah er doch noch zu deutlich die Szene mit Conny vor seinen Augen.

Ja, der Nachmittag im Frisiersalon. Er hatte den ganzen, vollkommenen Vormittag wieder zunichte gemacht! Erst hatte natürlich dieser "Ex" von ihm auftauchen müssen - obwohl ihm DAS eigentlich hätte klar sein müssen, denn auf solch einem Wettbewerb hatten sie sich ja auch kennengelernt - und dann war noch diese Sache mit Sabine gewesen.  
/Mist! Ich hätte mir den zoologischen Garten sparen und lieber mit den Beiden Eis essen gehen sollen!/ Aber wer dachte denn schon an SO was?!  
Naja, zumindest das mit dem Eis konnte er ja noch nachholen, wenn man das Bine zumuten konnte, die bestimmt noch gut zwei Wochen mit dem Ausschlag zu kämpfen haben würde.  
/Oh, stimmt! Sabine!/ Er beförderte sich rasch in eine sitzende Position und sah auf die Uhr.  
Kurz nach neun. Gut. Dann würde sie vermutlich noch nicht schlafen, oder?!

Zügig griff er nach dem Telefon auf dem Nachttisch. Ungeduldig tippte er die Nummer ihres Zimmers ein. Nach dem dritten Klingeln meldete sich eine schläfrige Stimme, die ihn nicht sofort an das blonde Mädchen erinnerte.  
Zaghaft erkundigte er sich, ob er sie geweckt habe und wie es ihr denn ginge.  
Sabine verneinte die erste Frage. Sie habe nur ein bisschen gedöst und dabei Musik aus der zimmereigenen Stereoanlage gehört. Zum Thema "Befinden" meinte sie, dass soweit alles okay sei, sie sich aber auch schon mal besser gefühlt habe.  
"Es juckt nur so furchtbar...", grummelte sie mehr im Scherz. "...vor allem wegen diesen dämlichen Bandagen, die mein geliebter Bruder mit aufgezwungen hat."  
Richard kicherte erleichtert in die Muschel. Anscheinend hatte sich Mark gut um sie gekümmert, auch wenn er immer so tat, als könne er sie kein bisschen leiden.  
"Du Arme!", meinte er gespielt empört. "Wie konnte er es nur wagen!!"  
Sie lachte nun auch. Der junge Friseur hatte eine Art an sich andere mit seiner guten Laune und positiven Ausstrahlung anzustecken.

Richard ließ noch kurz verlauten, dass er in ein paar Minuten hochkommen werde, um nach ihr zu sehen.  
"Bis gleich dann!" Erleichtert hängte er ein. Sie schien die "Verletzungen" doch ganz gut zu verkraften, war wohl hart im Nehmen...

Wieder frohen Mutes federte er elegant aus seiner Sitzposition in die Vertikale. Bevor er sich jedoch zu Sabine aufmachte, wollte er noch sehen, was Mark so trieb um die Zeit totzuschlagen.  
Er grinste angesichts der Tatsache, dass er zum ersten Mal NICHT bei dem Langhaarigen anrufen musste, sondern wie ein Normalsterblicher zu seiner Tür gehen und anklopfen konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bredouille = franz./ugs. für: Verlegenheit, Bedrängnis
> 
> [2] Dieser Satz ist doch kein bisschen verschachtelt und unverständlich, oder ^_~* Hab ich jetzt alle Klarheiten beseitigt?! Na, dann ist´s ja gut! ^_^
> 
> [3] -_- Es gibt Dinge, die will man sich nicht vorstellen...
> 
> [4] Ehm, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte lieber nicht mit Steinen werfen - gell Sabine?! ^_~
> 
> [5] Wie die Pizza ^^;;
> 
> [6] anderthalb = eineinhalb
> 
> [7] Naja, so lange seine Haarfarbe nicht auf dich abfärbt! ^_~*
> 
> \---
> 
> Erstveröffentlichung: 23.07.2002


	8. Streicheleinheiten

# HAARSPALTEREIEN

## Kapitel 8: Streicheleinheiten

Mark schnarchte, ganze Wälder abholzend, inmitten eines Haufens Papier, in dem er nahezu zu ertrinken drohte. In seiner rechten Hand lag noch lose ein Kulli, an dem er die ganze Zeit beim Lösen einer "unheimlich spannenden" Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnung genagt hatte und der auch deshalb noch halb in seinem leicht geöffneten Mund zwischen seinen Beißerchen hing.

~*~*~*~*~

Richard trommelte schon beinahe gegen die Türe in der Hoffnung endlich ein Lebenszeichen von Mark zu vernehmen, doch ihm antwortete nur absolute Stille. Es war nicht mal halb zehn.  
Der Kerl konnte doch unmöglich schon im Bett sein!!  
"Mark! He, Mark!!" Seine Stimme klang besorgt. Wieso antwortete der Langhaarige ihm nicht? Er machte sich wirklich langsam Gedanken.

Als er schließlich des Wartens überdrüssig wurde, drückte er entschlossen die Türklinke herunter. Vielleicht hatte er ja nicht abgeschlossen?! Und tatsächlich war sein wagemutiger Entschluss von Erfolg gekrönt. Wie ein Sieger betrat er theatralisch den Raum, als wäre der Durchgang die Ziellinie eines Wettlaufs oder dergleichen.  
Er blickte sich in dem Zimmer um, das seinem zum Verwechseln ähnlich war. Kein Wunder, dass Mark es für das eigene gehalten hatte, als er am Morgen in seinem Bett erwacht war!

Bei dem Gedanken lief er leicht rötlich an und sah augenblicklich zu Marks Schlaflager.  
Überrascht registrierte er die dort herrschende Unordnung.  
/Was für ein Chaot!/, grinste er in sich hinein.  
Zwischen ein paar Büchern lugte eine Hand hervor. Richards Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Da lag dieser Typ inmitten des Durcheinanders und schien seelenruhig zu pennen!  
Vorsichtig, um den Anderen auch ja nicht zu wecken, näherte er sich ihm.

Mark lag ein wenig schräg in dem großen Hotelbett und zwar genau auf den Stellen der Matratze, die nicht von seinen Matheunterlagen bedeckt waren.  
Immer noch lutschte er an einem Kugelschreiber, der ihm aus der Hand geglitten war. Beim Anblick Marks, der so mit halboffenem Mund, aus dem der Stift ragte, da lag, stieg in Richard die Hitze auf. Er drehte sich hastig um, so dass er ihn nicht mehr ansehen musste und damit eine weitere "Eskalation" der Situation verhindern konnte.

Wieso musste er auch so unschuldig und so... so... begehrenswert aussehen, wenn er schlief?  
Richard wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass sein Verlangen nach diesem Jungen innerhalb eines Tages noch stärker geworden war, obwohl er das eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.  
/Wie lang noch werd ich es aushalten können? Wie lange noch...?/

Traurig und ein wenig depressiv wendete er sich wieder dem Schlafenden zu - die schlechten Gefühle hatten ihm gründliche die Lust verdorben, so dass nun keine Gefahr mehr bestand - und setzte sich auf eine "unbelagerte" Stelle des Bettes. Zögerlich hob er eine Hand und fuhr damit vorsichtig und sanft durch das seidenweiche Haar seines Modells. Gedankenverloren hielt er damit auch nicht inne, als sich die Gestalt neben ihm langsam zu rühren begann und auf angenehme Weise auf seine Berührungen reagierte.

~*~*~*~*~

Mark musste erst ein wenig blinzeln und den Blick umherschweifen lassen, bevor er wieder wusste, wo er sich befand. Mit einem abschließenden, wütenden Blick auf die Schulsachen, schloss er die Augen wieder und ließ sich weiter hinter den Ohren kraulen, schnurrte dabei wohlig.

Nach einer Weile, in der er einfach nur so dagelegen und die sanften Berührungen genossen hatte, schlug er widerstrebend die Augen auf und sah zu demjenigen herauf, der, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, so als könne er damit die Wand durchdringen, ihn anscheinend unbewusst streichelte.

Gleich darauf weiteten sich seine Augen ungläubig. Moment mal, der Typ HÄTSCHELTE ihn?!

Erst ein wenig schockiert, dass er sich so bereitwillig von Richard auf diese Weise hatte anfassen lassen, und auch ein wenig säuerlich, weil der sich überhaupt diese Freiheit genommen hatte, stahl sich ungefragt ein nachsichtiges Lächeln in Marks Züge. Naja, sooo unangenehm war das ja nun auch wieder nicht, was der Wuschelkopf da tat.  
Amüsiert über den abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen überlegte er sich, wie er Richards geistige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken konnte ohne die ruhige Atmosphäre zu zerstören, die nun herrschte.

Schließlich gewann dann aber doch der Teufel in ihm und er grinste fies.  
Richard saß genau richtig da. Richtig schön verwundbar und ungeschützt...

Mit sadistischem Gekicher stürzte er sich ohne Vorwarnung auf den Anderen und kitzelte drauf los.  
Richard quiekte erschrocken auf und wand sich glucksend auf dem Bett, dabei Marks Unterlagen zerknüllend und durcheinander bringend.  
Mark hatte einen Heidenspaß und stocherte, durch die heftige Reaktion des Wuschelkopf ermutigt, munter weiter.

"Ha! Mich einfach im Schlaf zu überfallen!", schalt er ihn albernd. "Dich werd ich lehren, Schurke! - Spür meinen Zorn und meine Vergeltung!"  
Richard rollte hilflos vom Bett und landete auf dem Teppichboden. Der Langhaarige quälte jedoch immer weiter. Der Friseur war, wie es schien, wohl unheimlich kitzlig, das musste man einfach ausnutzen.

"Gna... Gnade!", wimmerte Richard, kicherte jedoch immer weiter, krümmte sich dabei auf dem Boden, um Marks Händen zu entgehen - allerdings wenig erfolgreich. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hatte von diesem angefasst zu werden - eher im Gegenteil! - aber KITZELN, das musste nun wirklich nicht sein.

Schließlich ließ der Langhaarige von dem Älteren ab, erlaubte ihm zu Luft zu kommen.  
Bedrohlich baute sich Mark vor ihm mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten auf, sah zu von oben auf ihn herab.  
"Und?", fragte er gebieterisch. "Was hat er zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Richard setzte sich aufrecht hin, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Bett.  
Bevor er jedoch antwortete, lächelte er wieder dieses undeutbare Lächeln - woraufhin Mark ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend bekam, was er sofort auf den Döner schob.  
/Wer weiß, was die da reingepanscht haben.../

"Ich wollte noch mal nach Sabine sehen und dich fragen, ob du mit hoch kommst.", begann er schließlich leise, irgendwie schuldbewusst. "Als ich gesehen habe, dass du schläfst, wollte ich dich aber nicht wecken. - Sorry..."

Mark zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist doch nicht schlimm."  
Mit einem genervten Blick zur Seite meinte er dann. "Meinetwegen, komm ich halt mit zu der... Aber nur, weil DU so lieb drum gebeten hast!"  
/Naja, ich kann ihn mit dieser Irren ja schließlich nicht alleine lassen. Die bespringt den armen Kerl noch oder so... und wenn der eben schon so wehrlos bei der Kitzelattacke war, wie wird das mit dieser gemeingefährlichen Psychopathin dann erst ausgehen... das will ich mir lieber nicht ausmalen.../

Was lernte man schließlich schon im Karate? Sich selbst und Schwächere zu beschützen, genau! Und Richard war gegenüber Sabine garantiert der Unterlegene.  
Dass der chaotisch frisierte junge Mann etliches mehr an Muskelmasse als er selbst vorzuweisen hatte, ignorierte er geflissentlich. Stärke hatte ja schließlich nichts mit Muskeln zu tun, jawohl!

Richard freute sich unterdessen ausgesprochen über Marks unbewusste Wortwahl - von wegen, dass er wegen IHM und nicht wegen Sabine mitginge - und sah ihn immer wieder verträumt von der Seite her an.

~*~*~*~*~

Gleich beim ersten Klopfen wurde die Tür zu Sabines Zimmer aufgerissen und Mark wurde irgendwie den Verdacht nicht los, dass die Blondine hinter der Tür auf Richard gelauert hatte.  
/Schwarze Witwe!/, kam ihm in den Sinn.

Um so enttäuschter war sie nun, dass sie zuerst ihren Bruder erblickte, der neben ihrem Schwarm im Türrahmen lehnte. Sie bemühte sich um ein Lächeln für ihren Angebeteten, das allerdings ziemlich gezwungen aussah, und gab den Weg in ihr Reich frei.  
Höflich bot sie den Beiden Sessel und Bett als Sitzgelegenheit an.

/Mensch, der ihr Zimmer iss aber auch riesig! Viel mehr Möbel als bei mir - Sauerei! Und dieser riesige Fernseher.../

"Tut´s noch sehr weh?", erkundigte sich Richard erneut, während er sich auf einem der Sessel niederließ.  
Bine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
"Nein, sieht nur scheiße aus..."  
"Was?!", fuhr Mark hoch, der soeben auf ihrem Bett Platz genommen hatte.  
"Hast du etwa an den Bandagen rumgemacht?"  
Wie konnte sie es wagen! Wo ER persönlich sie ihr doch so schön angelegt hatte!!  
Sabine grinste neckisch zu ihm herüber und trällerte: "Jaha!!"

Keine zwei Sekunden später hatte sie ein großes Kissen im Gesicht. Mark streckte ihr lachend die Zunge raus und wälzte sich auf den Laken.  
Das hatte zur Folge, dass sowohl Sabine als auch Richard rot anliefen - Sabine vor Wut /Wie kann es dieser Wicht wagen?!/ und Richard vor Erregung /Muss der denn unbedingt so erotisch auf dem Bett rumturnen? Nimmt denn hier niemand Rücksicht auf meine Libido?!/.

Mark war wohl wirklich schon am Durchdrehen, so wie er sich an diesem Abend aufführte. - Oder er war einfach nur in Scherzstimmung oder hyperaktiv. Jedenfalls konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen erst Richard zu piesacken und nun seine Schwester. Mensch! So eine Gelegenheit gab es ja auch nicht jeden Tag! - So viele Opfer auf einmal...

"Ich bin schwerverletzt!", maulte Sabine und zog eine Schnute, die Richard schwer an deren Bruder erinnerte. "Und du machst dich noch darüber lustig!"  
Mark lachte herzlich. "Mach ich doch gar nicht. Das war bloß die Rache dafür, dass du am Verband rumgefummelt hast, wo ich mir doch solche Mühe gegeben habe!"

Nun zog er ebenfalls eine Schnute - und Richard wurde es immer heißer...  
Warum musste dieser Kerl auch nur so zum Anbeißen aussehen, ohne es auch nur zu ahnen?!

"Und außerdem bist du nicht "schwer verletzt", pienz [1] also nicht so rum!"  
/Pff, vorhin hat ihr das ja auch nichts ausgemacht. Die will doch nur Richards Mitleid erregen. Wenn ich´s nicht besser wüsste, würd ich denken, dass sie dem Riesenbärenklau für extra zu nahe gekommen ist./

Noch während sich die Beiden angifteten und gegenseitig mit Blicken aufspießten, stand Richard plötzlich auf. Die Geschwister sahen ihn fragend an.  
"Ehm, es ist wohl besser, wenn wir Sabine wieder alleine lassen. Sie braucht sicher Ruhe nach all der Aufregung."  
Die Bergers sahen ihn erstaunt an. Jetzt schon? Sie waren doch gerade erst in ihr Zimmer gekommen!  
Mark nickte natürlich sofort begeistert bestätigend, stand auf und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
/Nix wie weg! - Obwohl, jetzt, wo sie sich grade so schön aufgeregt hat... eigentlich schade.../

Sabine konnte nur noch traurig hinterher sehen, wie der Mann ihrer Träume zu dem Mann ihrer Alpträume aufschloss und gemeinsam mit diesem verschwand.

~*~*~*~*~

In einträchtigem Schweigen schritten die beiden Gestalten in Richtung der Treppe. Wegen einem Stockwerk den Aufzug zu nehmen, fanden sie beide nicht so sinnvoll, vor allem wenn man dann erst noch zehn Minuten auf den Lift warten musste.

"Wann stehst du morgens so auf?", durchbrach schließlich Richard die Stille.  
"Huh? Wieso?"  
Wie ein verlegenes, verliebtes Schulmädchen senkte der Friseur den Kopf.  
"Naja.", nuschelte er. "Ich würde gerne joggen gehen. Hast du Bock mitzukommen?"

Mark grinste wissend.  
"Hast du Angst, dass sich deine Muskeln zurückentwickeln, wenn du deinem Fitnessstudio so lange fern bleibst?"  
"Ich gehe nicht ins Fitnessstudio!", verteidigte sich der Beschuldigte. "Okay, nicht mehr... Klappt auch von der Zeit her nicht so toll: immer erst dort hinmarschieren ... und dann wieder zurück..."  
"Ach, und diese "Gewächse"?!" Er deutete auf die ausmodellierten Oberarme des Friseurs.  
"Die kommen von ganz alleine, oder was?!"  
Vorwurfsvoll sah er dem Größeren in die pinkfarbenen Augen.

Richard grinste und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Gewächse! Der Kerl war ja gut!  
Er beugte sich zu dem Anderen herüber und raunte an dessen Ohr: "Bist du neidisch?".  
Mark hob hochnäsig den Kopf. "Ach was! Ich doch nicht!"  
Jetzt kicherte seine Begleitung. "Ja, ja... - Nein, weißt du, ich hab ´ne Hantelbank zu Hause. Da trainiere ich manchmal dran. Und sonst geh ich fast täglich joggen."

Mark sah ihn scheinbar erstaunt an. "Echt?! Ich hab dich noch nie im Ort gesehen! Wo und wann läufst du denn immer?"  
"Mhh? Meistens entweder vor der Arbeit... so um halb acht rum.. oder mal in der Mittagspause und so..."  
Mark lächelte. "Ach so. Ich laufe auch ab und zu, aber dann eher gegen Abend."

Inzwischen waren sie im ersten Stock angekommen und erreichten gerade Marks Tür.  
"Also?", hakte der Friseur noch mal nach. "Kommst du jetzt mit?"  
Mark grinste. "Sicher! Mal sehen, wer die meiste Ausdauer hat!"

Richard lehnte sich nach vorne, abgestützt an der Wand, und flüsterte dann ins linke Ohr des Langhaarigen: "Da wüsst ich noch eine andere Methode das herauszufinden."

Marks Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, nur um dann mit der doppelten Geschwindigkeit, was garantiert ungesund war, zu rasen. Dass er bereits wieder knallrot war, bezweifelte er nicht. Eiligst drehte er sich von dem Wuschelkopf weg und schloss die Zimmertür auf.  
"Lass den Scheiß!", zischte er noch wütend, doch seine Stimme vibrierte ein wenig unsicher.  
Jetzt hatte er den ganzen Tag vor solch anzüglichen Bemerkungen Ruhe gehabt und nun fing dieser Typ plötzlich wieder damit an! Was sollte das denn nur?!

Richard lachte glucksend und schloss ebenfalls seine Tür auf.  
"Bis morgen dann! Neun Uhr?"  
"Okay, Showdown um neun Uhr. Ich bevorzuge es meine Duelle vor dem Frühstück auszutragen.", nuschelte er im Ton von John Wayne. "Also vergiss deinen Colt nicht, Cowboy!"  
Richard grinste lüstern. "Den vergess ich NIE!"

Bevor er noch weiter erröten konnte, verschwand Mark in das rettende Zimmer. Er war sich nämlich ziemlich sicher in Bezug darauf, was Richard wieder mit "Colt" assoziiert hatte.  
/Arrrrgg!! Ich wollte doch besser aufpassen, was ich sage!!!/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] pienzen = rumzicken, überempfindlich reagieren


	9. Eine ostpreußische Klette

# HAARSPALTEREIEN

## Kapitel 9: Eine ostpreußische Klette

Gähnend wand sich eine zerzaust aussehende, große, muskulöse Gestalt aus den Laken des Hotelbettes und tastete blind nach der eckigen Brille auf dem Nachttisch.

Seine Umgebung nur unterschwellig wahrnehmend, schlich sich Richard ins Bad, um sich erst einmal eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht zu klatschen - nachdem er die Brille wieder abgenommen hatte, selbstverständlich!  
Grübelnd betrachtete er sein Gegenüber, dem Tröpfchen vom Gesicht perlten. Hellbraune Augen blinzelten ihm noch ein wenig müde entgegen. Er rieb sein Gesicht trocken und setzte die Brille wieder auf.  
Mit dem teuren Designer-Modell sah er völlig anders aus als mit den Kontaktlinsen, irgendwie älter, ernster. - Auch ein Grund warum er die Linsen dem vorzog. Seit seinem 25. Geburtstag, der nun erst wenige Wochen zurücklag, hatte er endgültig beschlossen etwas dagegen zu haben noch älter auszusehen.  
/Irgendwie bin ich wohl doch ziemlich eitel./, dachte er sinnierend und lächelte hilflos.  
/Doch leider nutzt mir mein Aussehen wohl kaum etwas bei Mark.../

Immer noch ein wenig müde popelte er sich die Kontaktlinsen rein, kämmte sich die Haare und brachte sie mit etwas Spray in die gewohnt chaotische Form. Blond mit rosa Strähnchen.  
Er grinste dämlich. Nicht gerade "un-schwul".

Unternehmungslustig streckte sich der Friseur. Heute würde er mit Mark joggen gehen und dann an dessen Haaren rumexperimentieren. Er konnte also ganz legal sein Modell befummeln - zumindest am Kopf... Nun ja, er hätte zwar gerne noch andere Körperstellen befummelt, aber das würde wohl für immer ein unerreichbarer Traum bleiben. Eine einseitige Liebe...

Die negativen Gedanken wieder beiseite schiebend, stieg er in seine Laufhosen und stülpte sich ein T-Shirt über. Ein Blick zum Fenster hob seine Laune auch wieder an. Die Sonne schien herrlich.  
/Der Frühling lässt grüßen!/

Richard überlegte kurz. Sollte er Mark anrufen, um ihn erst einmal zu wecken? Oder sollte er gleich bei ihm vorbei gehen?  
Hm, er würde wahrscheinlich nicht so sonderlich begeistert sein, wenn er schon wieder beim Aufwachen zuerst sein Gesicht sehen würde. Das hatte die Reaktion am Morgen des Vortages ja gezeigt. - Allerdings hatte er am Abend dann wieder total anders reagiert, aber da hatte er auch nur ein wenig inmitten seiner Schulunterlagen gedöst.

Zumindest konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass Marks Laune so gut war, dass er ihn nicht gleich zu Brei schlug.  
Schweren Herzens beschloss er ihn doch erst mal - des Anstandes halber - anzurufen. Das war immer noch die ungefährlichere Variante. Der Langhaarige sah zwar süß aus, wenn er schlief, aber als er Conny - okay, der Spinner tat ihm jetzt nicht wirklich leid - fast den Arm gebrochen hatte, war das weniger süß gewesen.  
Außerdem musste Mark sich ohnehin erst noch zum Joggen fertig machen. Der wollte sich bestimmt nicht vor Richards Augen umziehen.

/Da gäb´s aber bestimmt was zu sehen!/, grinste der Wuschelkopf wollüstig.  
Andererseits lag die Wahrscheinlich diese Spannerei zu überleben etwa im Bereich der Wahrscheinlichkeit im Lotto sechs Richtige und die Superzahl zu haben - und das zehn Mal hintereinander.

/Hm, wenn er seine körperlichen Kräfte doch nur für andere Aktivitäten aufsparen würde!/, dachte Richard in seinen unkeuschsten [1] Gedanken.  
Oh ja, ihm würden da schon einige interessante Sachen einfallen, die er gerne mal mit dem Kleinen ausprobieren würde. [2]

~*~*~*~*~

Während Richard locker, leicht, lächelnd durch die Gegend hüpfte, konnte Mark seine Bewegungen schon lange nicht mehr so koordinieren, wie es ein gewisser Dr. med. Ulrich Strunz - seines Zeichens Fitnessguru - vorbetete.  
Er hatte solche Mühe mit dem Haarkünstler mitzuhalten, dass er gar nicht das schöne Wetter genießen oder sich auf die Umgebung konzentrieren konnte.  
Er kämpfte während der körperlichen Anstrengung mit dem bedenklich zunehmenden Drang in bereits durchlaufene Entwicklungsstufen zurückzufallen und wieder wie ein Baby auf dem Boden zu krabbeln. Die Geräusche, die von seiner Seite her ertönten, erinnerten mehr an ein Todesröcheln, als an normales Atmen und er war mehr als dankbar, als der Wuschelkopf, nachdem er ihn Ewigkeiten durch die Gegend gehetzt hatte, endlich einen (Boxen-)Stopp einlegte.

Dankbar ließ er sich - gleich einem Greis, der einen Marathonlauf hinter sich hat - auf eine Parkbank sinken, um sich von den Strapazen zu erholen.  
Richard unterdessen, der immer noch topfit zu sein schien, absolvierte auf dem noch taufrischen Rasen munter sein Liegestütz-Training für diesen Tag.  
Der Langhaarige sah ihm verstohlen dabei zu und schüttelte den Kopf.  
/Unglaublich! Wir sind mindestens eine Stunde gelaufen und der Typ zeigt keinerlei Anzeichen von Erschöpfung!/

"Du hast gewonnen.", gestand Mark träge. Richard sah ihn fragend an. "Na, von wegen Kondition und so... Ich muss wohl mehr machen, um mit dir mithalten zu können."  
Er lächelte traurig.  
/Einem Friseur unterlegen. Ganz toll! Einem FRISEUR!!... Wenn ich das irgendwo erzähle, werd ich ausgelacht!/

Richard lachte herzlich. "Danke! Aber das ist echt nur eine Frage des Trainings. Man merkt sofort, ob jemand nur ab und zu oder regelmäßig läuft!"  
Mark guckte ihn eingeschnappt von der Seite her an. "Ja, ja. Ist ja schon gut, du musst nicht gleich draufrumreiten!"  
Wieder grinste der Wuschelkopf schalkhaft. "Och... ich reite schon gerne... drauf herum..."

In feinstem Zinnoberrot leuchtend wandte Mark seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung, weg von dem durchtrainierten Körper zu seinen Füßen. Richard hatte wieder diesen Unterton, der seine Wangen leuchten ließ. Wieso musste der immer so was sagen? Das war nicht fair!! Da hatte er in Gegenwart des Friseurs schon dieses Problem - warum auch immer - und fühlte sich total hilflos, schwach und ausgeliefert, wenn so eine Bemerkung kam, und dieser Typ machte sich auch noch darüber lustig!

"Sag nicht immer solche zweideutigen Sachen!", knirschte er ohne zu dem im Gras Hockenden herüberzusehen, selbst über seinen Mut überrascht ihm das so direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen.  
Richard lachte erneut.  
"Man versteht immer das, was man verstehen will!" Er grinste wie ein Breitmaulfrosch, der gerade eine Fliege verschluckt hat.

Mark warf ihm, gut versteckt hinter seiner langen dunkelblond-hellbraunen Mähne, tödliche Blicke zu. Was sollte DAS denn nun schon wieder heißen?! Dass er verstehen WOLLTE, dass Richard was von ihm wollte?!  
/Der Depp hat sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle! ... So was. Frechheit! ... Mir so etwas zu unterstellen!! Ganz ruhig bleiben. Der Kerl will mich nur aufziehen./ - womit er gar nicht mal so Unrecht hatte. Allerdings hätte Richard ihn noch viel lieber AUSgezogen als AUFgezogen...

~*~*~*~*~

Als die beiden Sportskanonen gegen halb elf frisch geduscht - getrennt versteht sich, obwohl Richard nicht abgeneigt gewesen wäre sich mit dem Langhaarigen eine Kabine zu teilen - "frühstückten" [3], war von Sabine noch keine Spur zu sehen - was Mark natürlich keineswegs störte.

Gegen elf griff Richard zum Hörer und rief Sabine an. Eine verschlafene, raue Stimme begrüßte ihn.  
"Entschuldige, falls ich dich geweckt haben sollte.", meinte der Friseur deswegen gleich.  
Sofort war das blonde Mädchen hellwach.  
"Nicht doch, nicht doch.", gab sie schrill von sich. "Ich bin schon seit STUNDEN auf. - Ich dachte IHR würdet noch schlafen, wollte euch aber nicht wecken."

Mark, der direkt neben Richard stand und das gesamte Gespräch mitbekam, weil der Friseur auf "freisprechen" gestellt hatte, schlug sich die Hand vor die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Das war ja sooo typisch für Bine - noch zu lügen, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass sie log!  
"Hast du denn schon gefrühstückt?"  
Ein kurzes "Nein" vom anderen Ende der Leitung.  
"Wie geht es denn so deiner Allergie?"  
Sabine stöhnte gequält.  
"Zu gut, fürchte ich! Es juckt immer noch mächtig, tut aber sonst zum Glück kaum weh."

Der Wuschelkopf sah zu Mark herüber und für einen Moment glaubte er so etwas wie Mitgefühl über dessen Gesicht huschen zu sehen, bevor sich dessen Miene wieder versteinerte. Schließlich gähnte der Langhaarige gelangweilt. Dieses Gelaber über Bines Missgeschick mit der Herkulesstaude ödete ihn an.

Sabine hatte gerade begonnen ausführlich zu erläutern, wie genau der Ausschlag aussah und sich anfühlte [4], doch Richard bekam es nur noch am Rande mit. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt sich Gedanken über den Langhaarigen zu machen, der ihm irgendwie so völlig unberechenbar erschien.  
/Ich wüsste zu gerne, was in ihm vorgeht./, sinnierte er. Er wusste einfach nicht, woran er bei Mark war.

Nachdem sich Richard seufzend wieder auf das Telefonat besonnen hatte, hängte er ein, nicht aber ohne Bine vorher kundgetan zu haben, dass er gleich noch mal nach ihr sehen werde.

~*~*~*~*~

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Richard in die Stille von Sabines großem Hotelzimmer.  
Mark hockte wieder auf dem Bett seines Schwesterherzes und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Können wir dich denn den ganzen Tag hier alleine lassen, während wir beim Wettbewerb sind?"

Er sah entschuldigend mit seinem Hündchenblick zu der Blondine herüber, die daraufhin nur wie apathisch nicken konnte. Wieso hatte der Wuschelkopf eigentlich keinen Waffenschein für diesen Blick?! Wie sollte denn da einer widerstehen können?!

"Wirklich?!" Er sah ihr noch einmal fest in die Augen. Irgendwie wirkten diese hellblauen Seeorgane, die Richard an Marks herrliche Augen erinnerten, leicht verklärt. Was war eigentlich mit Sabine los?  
"Hast du Fieber?" [5], fragte er besorgt und hielt seine Hand an die Stirn der Blondine.  
Die fiel deswegen fast in Ohnmacht und ihre Wangen glühten sofort auf, so dass sie erst recht einen fiebrigen Eindruck machte.  
"Nei... nein..", stammelte sie.  
Richard zog seine Hand wieder zurück. Sie hatte - soweit er das beurteilen konnte - wirklich eine normale Temperatur.

"Wir kommen wahrscheinlich erst ziemlich spät wieder zurück.", erläuterte er weiter.  
Das blonde Mädchen winkte ab. "Ja, ja."  
Sie versuchte so gleichgültig wir möglich zu klingen.  
"Ich habe ja diesen himmlischen Fernseher, mir wird schon nicht langweilig."

~*~*~*~*~

Mit einem überlegenen Grinsen im Gesicht, das es nun locker mit Schuldigs sarkastisch-sadistischem aufnehmen konnte, folgte das Modell seinem Friseur in Albertos Salon.  
Er grinste deshalb so blöde, weil er seine Schwester einen Nachmittag mal nicht ertragen musste.  
Richard hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich im Hotel - auf seine Kosten verstand sich - etwas zum Mittagessen bestellen sollte, weil er mit Mark ja den Rest des Tages wegbleiben würde.

/Und nun sind wir sie los, los, los!!!/

Er hätte vor Freude tanzen können - aber das hätte schwul ausgesehen, also ließ er es bleiben - mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er gar nicht tanzen konnte...

Wieder herrschte in den Wettbewerbsräumlichkeiten die selbe Nervosität wie am Abend zuvor - vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen mehr.  
Noch während sie nach einem freien Frisierstuhl Ausschau hielten, eilte ihnen ein dürres Mädchen entgegen und begrüßte Richard mit einer Umarmung.  
Mark ging zur Sicherheit ein paar Schritte zurück. Diese Tussi behagte ihm nicht so ganz.

"Darf ich vorstellen.", wendete sich Richard erst an das Mädchen und dann an Mark.  
"Lydia, Mark. Mark, Lydia."  
Er deutete vom Einen zum Anderen.

Mark brachte nur ein "Aha" zu Stande. Wer sollte das denn nun jetzt wieder sein? Ein wenig ratlos starrte er das Mädchen mit dem langen roten Haar an.  
Richard schien Marks Verwirrung an dessen selten dämlichem Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, denn er kicherte ein wenig belustigt und erklärte dann an den Langhaarigen gewandt: "Mein weibliches Modell. Wir haben auch schon letztes Jahr zusammengearbeitet."

Mark lächelte ein wenig dümmlich und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Dann meinte er mit ernstem Unterton: "Das wusste ich natürlich!"  
"Natürlich!", schob Richard leise kichernd dazwischen, bevor Mark fortfuhr.  
"Was denkst du denn? - Dass ich blöd bin?!" [6]

Er musterte Lydias Frisur genauer. Das lange, glatte Haar schimmerte in verschiedenen Rottönen. Ganz unverkennbar hatte der Wuschelkopf wohl schon an ihr herumgefärbt.  
"Freut mich dich kennenzulernen.", meinte das dünne Mädchen schließlich ein wenig steif und lächelte den Langhaarigen an. Sie sprach mit osteuropäischem Akzent und hatte leicht slawische Gesichtszüge.  
/Spätaussiedler, oder so./, schätzte Mark.  
"Ich komme aus "Ostpreußen".", erklärte sie schließlich stolz dem Langhaarigen, der mit einem weiteren "Aha." wieder äußerst redselig sein Interesse an einer Unterhaltung mit ihr bekundete.  
Misstrauisch beäugte er diese "Lydia". Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn ansah, erinnerte ihn nämlich erschreckend an den, den seine Schwester drauf gehabt hatte, als sie Mark ins "Beautiful Hair" geschleift und dann Richard angegafft hatte.

Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen. /Toll! Bine 1 ist weg, dafür steht hier nun Bine 2 vor mir!/  
Die Tatsache, dass er selbst nun das Zielobjekt war, beruhigte ihn auch nicht unbedingt - eher im Gegenteil.

~*~*~*~*~

Als hätte er geahnt, dass es so kommen würde, hing Lydia ständig in seiner Nähe herum und lies sich nicht abschütteln - wie Zecken oder Blutegel, wenn sie sich erst mal richtig festgebissen hatten und nicht mehr so leicht loszuwerden waren.

Er wollte sie schon fragen, ob sie nicht mal endlich den Abflug machen wolle, denn eigentlich war Richard mit den "Vorarbeiten" an ihren Haaren so weit fertig und sie stand nur noch im Weg herum. Der Friseur musste ständig seinen Standort ändern, um noch an Marks Kopf heranzukommen, so dass er daran herumhantieren konnte.

/Womit hab ich das nur verdient?/  
Innerlich heulte er bereits Sturzbäche. Und als ob die nervige Rothaarige nicht schon gereicht hätte, konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln auch noch Ampel-Conny wahrnehmen, der ihm immer wieder giftig-eifersüchtige Blicke zuwarf.

Es war nur gut, dass Richard, der ihm gerade die Haare wusch, so beruhigend seinen Kopf massierte. Denn dadurch wurde er automatisch wieder schläfrig und flüchtete sich so vor der rot-grünen Koalition ins Land der Träume.

~*~*~*~*~

Richard bemerkte, während er das Shampoo in Marks Haare knetete, dass dieser plötzlich völlig ruhig da hing und gleichmäßig ein- und ausatmete.  
Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf.  
/Ist der Kerl doch glatt mal wieder eingepennt!/

Lydia war mal kurz auf die Toilette verschwunden.  
Er grinste amüsiert. Wie sich der Langhaarige geniert hatte! Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie ein Auge auf ihn geworfen - und er schien davon nicht sonderlich angetan zu sein.

/Mein kleiner Macho./, schmunzelte er und machte sich schon wieder ein wenig Hoffnungen, dass Mark vielleicht doch nicht so hetero war, wie er sich gab.

Lydia tat ihm leid. Auf ihre Fragen hatte der Langhaarige überhaupt nicht reagiert und auch sonst zeigte er ihr sein Desinteresse überdeutlich - bloß dass sie das anscheinend gar nicht mitbekam.  
Der Friseur wunderte sich nur, dass Mark noch nicht irgend eine boshafte Bemerkung losgelassen hatte wie ständig bei seiner Schwester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] *kopfschüttelt* Das Adjektiv "unkeusch" zu steigern ist ungefähr so, als würde man das Adjektiv "schwanger" steigern (schwanger, schwangerer, am Schwangersten) *tropf*
> 
> [2] Mir auch ^_^ *macht sich schon mal garantiert nicht jugendfreie notizen*
> 
> [3] 4-Sterne-Hotel eben ^^;;; -> wenn da um DIE Uhrzeit noch *Frühstück* serviert wird...
> 
> [4] Ui, wie lecker! ^^;;;
> 
> [5] *sich an den kopf schlägt* Nein, Richard! Hat sie nicht!! *kopf schüttelt* Männer!!
> 
> [6] Anm.: Dazu sage ich jetzt lieber nix. ^^;;; Vor allem: Und dann was gegen Bine sagen... Ja,ja... Wie war das mit der Lügerei?!
> 
> \---
> 
> Erstveröffentlichung: 29.08.2002


	10. Der Elwetritsch

# HAARSPALTEREIEN

## Teil 10: Der Elwetritsch

Fröhlich arbeitete Richard weiter. Nun war er ganz in seinem Element. Er wusch Marks Haar wieder aus und bearbeitete es mit der schwarzen Farbe.  
Irgendwann zwischendrin wurde der Langhaarige mal wieder wach und beobachtete Richard, der anscheinend völlig konzentriert in seine Arbeit vertieft war und der - wie eigentlich ständig - sanft vor sich hin lächelte. Er war vergleichsweise weggetreten wie am Abend zuvor, als er gedankenverloren Marks Kopf gestreichelt hatte.  
Ohne es zu merken lächelte auch Mark schon wieder. Er konnte einfach nicht anders und nichts schien diese Idylle stören zu können...  
"Maaaaaaaark!!!"  
Erschrocken zuckten sowohl der Friseur als auch sein Modell zusammen, als die schrille Stimme direkt neben ihren Köpfen ertönte.  
Sofort wurde das unangenehme Störgeräusch von Mark als Lydias Stimme identifiziert.  
Das Lächeln der beiden jungen Männer war von ihren Gesichtern gewichen, was angesichts des Organs der Rothaarigen kein Wunder darstellte.  
Mark versuchte so gut es ging Lydia zu ignorieren und so zu tun, als habe er sie nicht gehört. [1]

"Mark?!" Die Rothaarige lächelte ihn versucht verführerisch an.  
Was wollte die Tus [2] denn jetzt wieder?! Sie grinste irgendwie dümmlich und starrte ihn zombie-gleich an.  
/Bitte, irgendwer! Nimm dieses Ding da von mir weg!!!/  
Mark war der Verzweiflung - und einem Nervenzusammenbruch - nahe.  
Richard war es mit Sabine, die ja nun zum Glück im Hotel hatte bleiben müssen, bestimmt genauso ergangen, aber der hatte wohl die besseren Nerven - oder empfand Sabines Anwesenheit als angenehm - wie schon ein paar andere gestörte Kerle vor ihm... aber soooo gestört wirkte Richard dann auch wieder nicht auf ihn... [3]

Er wusste nicht, wen er mehr bemitleiden sollte: Richard, der Sabine am Hals hatte, oder sich selbst, dem Lydia am Säckel [4] hing. Er entschied sich für sich selbst, denn schließlich war jeder Mensch sich selbst der Nächste - und Sabine war ja momentan außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
Als Lydia merkte, dass Mark ihr nicht zuhörte, verschwand sie nach einer Ewigkeit - wie es dem Langhaarigen schien - ein wenig beleidigt und machte sich in Richtung des Ampelmännchens auf.  
Mark grinste boshaft. Vielleicht laberte sie dem ja das Ohr ab oder die beiden Nervensägen brachten sich gegenseitig um. Er hoffte nur, dass die Sache dann möglichst blutig von statten ging - und er noch genug Zeit hatte ein Videoaufnahme davon zu machen.

/Apropos: Wo krieg ich auf die Schnelle ´ne Kamera her?!/  
Der Gedanke hatte eine ungeheuer belebende Wirkung auf seine morbide Phantasie. Die Vorstellung wie ein außer sich geratener Conny mit einem Föhn auf Lydia losging, die diesen mit einem spitzgezackten Kamm bedrohte, hatte etwas ungemein Verlockendes an sich.  
Er würde sogar freiwillig und mit Freuden den Dreck nach dem Massakers wegmachen.  
/Blutwischen, Leichenteile aufsammeln und so.../

~*~*~*~*~

Scheinbar geduldig - obwohl er lieber weggelaufen wäre, weil er sich zu Tode langweilte (dass sich die beiden Landplagen gegenseitig den Gar ausmachten, war nämlich bisher nicht ersichtlich) - ertrug Mark Richards weitere Fuhrwerkerei [5] an seinem Schädel.  
Er kniff die Augen zu. Diese Plastikhandschuhe waren eklig. Er mochte das Gefühl auf seiner Haut nicht. Ohne dieses "Gummizeugs" fühlten sich Richards Hände viel besser an...  
Moment mal... Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht... /Da sind nur diese Dämpfe von diesem Haarfärbemittels dran Schuld. Garantiert ungesund das Zeug. Verknoten einem ja sämtliche Gehirnwindungen, diese schwulen Ausdünstungen.../  
Irgendwann hörte Mark auch auf zu zählen wie oft der Wuschelkopf ihm die Haare färbte. Drei mal? Vier mal? Scheißegal.  
Anscheinend war das Braun-blond seiner Haare doch widerstandskräftiger gegen die neue Farbe als erwartet.  
Und schließlich nickte er wieder ein...

~*~*~*~*~

Richard hatte gerade erneut die Farbe aus Marks Haaren gewaschen, als er feststellte, dass das Sandmännchen beim Langhaarigen wieder erstaunlich gute Arbeit geleistet hatte.  
Er grinste. Die Gelegenheit war günstig um nun die Augenbrauen ebenfalls passend einzufärben. So konnte Mark nicht rumruckeln und ihn bei der Arbeit stören. Vorsichtig massierte er das Färbemittel ein und wischte darüberlaufende Reste sofort mit einem Waschlappen weg, wobei der Langhaarige wohlig aufseufzte - und Richard somit doch bei der Arbeit behinderte.

Wie Mark baby-gleich mit leicht geöffnetem Mund da lag, fand er nämlich wieder dermaßen niedlich, dass er fast seine Umgebung vergessen und sich auf sein Modell gestürzt hätte, aber auch nur fast, denn...

"Duhuuuu, Richard?!"

Augenblicklich wich der Angesprochene ein Stück von seinem Objekt der Begierde zurück. Verstört sah er zu Lydia herüber, die ihm fröhlich zuzwinkerte. Was hatte er doch für ein *wahnsinns* Glück, dass die Rothaarige hier war! Was hätte er sonst eben hier mitten im Friseursalon abgezogen?! [6]  
"Ja, was ist?", fragte er möglichst neutral klingend. Sie musste ja nicht gleich mitbekommen, worin sein Hauptinteresse bei diesem Wettbewerb bestand.  
"Ein Typ mit grünen Haaren wollte dich sprechen. Guck! Da drüben!"  
Sie deutete auf Conny, der gerade am Kopf seines weiblichen Modells herumhantierte.

Aufgebracht zog er die hellen Augenbrauen ein Stück zusammen. Konnte dieser Penner denn nicht selbst vorbeikommen und fragen, wenn er was wollte?!  
Plötzlich grinste er - für ihn so untypisch - boshaft.  
Oder konnte es etwa sein, dass er Angst vor Mark hatte und sich deshalb nicht mehr an ihn ran traute?!  
"Richte ihm bitte aus, dass ich keine Zeit habe.", sagte er sachlich nach einem weiteren Blick zu seinem Ex. Richard glaubte gesehen zu haben, wie dieser gerade wieder verstohlen zu ihm herüber geschielt hatte.  
Lydia nickte und entschwand.

~*~*~*~*~

Richard hatte gerade die dritte Ladung schwarze Haarfarbe in Marks Mähne einwirken lassen und fixierte die Farbe. [7] Endlich war es so, wie er es haben wollte! Was war dessen alte Haarfarbe aber auch resistent gewesen!!  
Er betrachtete sein Werk von allen Seiten und dann auch noch im Spiegel ihm gegenüber.  
Gierig schielte er zu der pinken Färbmischung auf dem Regal neben sich. Sollte er vielleicht doch ein bisschen für "Partnerlook" sorgen?  
Nun, dass würde Conny bestimmt den Rest geben. Der Kerl würde ausrasten, oh ja!

Allerdings... Mark würde auch ausflippen und das konnte äußerst unschön enden - für Richard zumindest.  
Durch seinen Überlebenstrieb dazu veranlasst, ließ er die Plastikpackung seufzend wieder sinken, die er sich schon unbewusst gegriffen hatte.  
Trotzdem, irgendwas fehlte noch...  
Es zeigte sich erneut ein furchteinflößendes Grinsen auf dem sonst so freundlichen Gesicht des Friseurs, als er etwas Passendes entdeckte...

~*~*~*~*~

Richard nickte sich, mit sich selbst und seiner Arbeit zufrieden, bestätigend im Spiegel zu und wandte sich wieder an den nun Schwarzhaarigen.  
Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben Mark ab, legte sich dessen linken Arm über die Schulter und stand zusammen mit ihm auf. Langsam, um ihn auch ja nicht aus dem Dornröschenschlaf zu wecken, manövrierte er mit ihm an der Seite die Trockenhaube an.  
/Obwohl, so fest wie DER pennt, wird der garantiert nicht so leicht aufwachen!/ Er grinste.  
/Vielleicht sollte der Prinz ihn wachküssen?!/  
Er ließ den immer noch dösenden Mark unter dem Föhn sitzen, während er selbst sich erst einmal erschöpft auf einem Plastikstuhl in der Nähe niederließ.  
Verständnislos schüttelte er den Kopf. /Du alte Schlafmütze!/  
Verträumt musterte er weiter den Langhaarigen, der still und leise vor sich hin schlummerte.

Plötzlich legten sich aus heiterem Himmel von hinten Arme um seinen Hals und pressten ihn an eine andere Gestalt. Knurrend zog Richard an den Greifarmen (des Tentakels ^^;;) - allerdings ohne Erfolg. Der Andere hielt ihn zu fest. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, *wer* ihm da die Luft abdrückte. War das vielleicht ein Versuch mit unlauteren Mitteln den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen - indem er seinen Konkurrenten erstickte?!  
"Conny!", fauchte er giftsprühend.  
"Ja, Schätzchen?!"

Der Wuschelkopf wusste, auch ohne es sehen zu können, dass der grünhaarige Friseur jetzt siegessicher grinste. Er hörte es bereits an dessen Stimme.  
"Lass. Mich. Los!", spauzte [8] er. "Nimm deine Finger von mir und lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"  
Tatsächlich ließ Conny daraufhin seine Arme sinken, trat um Richards Sitzplatz herum und sah ihn traurig an.  
"Also Schatzi! Es gab Zeiten, da wolltest du nicht, dass ich meine Finger von dir lasse!"  
Einen auf gekränkt machend, spielte er mit seinen dürren Griffeln.  
Richard taxierte ihn mit bitterem Blick. "Jeder macht mal Fehler..."

~*~*~*~*~

Mehr oder weniger erfolgreich gelang es Richard den aufdringlichen Ex-Liebhaber abzuwehren.  
Gerade als die wandelnde Geschmacklosigkeit sich wieder von hinten an den Wuschelkopf heranmachen wollte, wachte Mark unter seiner Trockenhaube auf.  
Er musste erst ein wenig den Blick schweifen lassen, um sich zu orientieren und den Verbleib seines "Kopftherapeuten" auszumachen. Als er das giftgrüne "Ding" in Richards Nähe fixierte, verfinsterte sich sein Blick innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen.

Irgendwie wütend und aufgebracht durchbohrte er Conny mit dem "Bösen Blick", auf dessen gewünschte fluchbringende Wirkung er seit geraumer Zeit vergeblich wartete, denn er probierte ihn schon seit Jahren erfolglos an seiner Schwester aus - und die lebte ja immer noch...  
Der Grünling musste gemerkt haben, dass ihn jemand anstarrte, sah sich suchend um und traf schließlich auf Marks zornesfunkelnde Augen. Auf der Stelle zuckte er zurück und suchte das Weite. Marks Ausraster am Vortag, der ihm fast einen gebrochenen Arm eingebracht hatte, war ihm noch zu gut in Erinnerung, als dass er sich mit diesem anlegen würde.

Der Langhaarige registrierte mit Wohlgefallen die Reaktion der Giftschlange. Conny musste wohl in Marks Augen gelesen haben, dass dieser ihm wahlweise einen oder beide Arm/Arme ausreißen würde, wenn er nicht sofort aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.  
Richard sah zu ihm herüber.  
Bildete er sich das ein oder guckte der Friseur erleichtert und dankbar?!  
Mark lächelte ihn an. /Gern geschehen! Jederzeit wieder!/  
Er stand auf und ging zu einem der Spiegel - seine neue Frisur bewundern...  
und stolperte erst mal fünf Schritte rückwärts, fiel beinahe über seine eigenen Füße.  
Richard beobachtete ihn dabei amüsiert.

"Was hast du mit meinen Haaren geschafft?!!", krächzte er hilflos und starrte entsetzt seinem Spiegelbild entgegen.  
"Wieso?" Er blinzelte scheinbar ahnungslos zu ihm herüber.  
Mark wurde wieder rot - aber diesmal vor Wut.  
"DIE SIND VIOLETT, FALLS DU ES NOCH NICHT GEMERKT HABEN SOLLTEST!!!!!"  
Er verspürte plötzlich den unbändigen Wunsch farbenblind zu sein - aber zuvor einem gewissen Friseur gemächlich und genüsslich jeden einzelnen Fingerknochen zu brechen.

"Na, na, na." Der Friseur schüttelte den Kopf und wedelte ermahnend mit dem Zeigefinger.  
"Nicht ganz! Nur ein paar Ponysträhnen und die langen Strähnen rechts und links vorm Ohr!", verkündete er oberschlau - als wenn Mark das nicht selbst gesehen hätte...  
Er grinste. "Oder wäre dir rosarot lieber gewesen?!"

Mark verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. "Du legst es wohl wirklich auf einen langsamen und schmerzhaften Tod an, was?!"  
Nun war Richard eindeutig beleidigt. Er hatte doch gute Arbeit geleistet. Es sah doch super aus!  
Schmollend meinte er: "Sieht es denn sooo schlimm aus?!"  
Sein trauriger Hündchenblick ließ Mark stocken.  
"Ne..nein... aber die Farbe hätte es doch echt nicht sein müssen, oder?!", erwiderte er schon fast kleinlaut.  
Richard schmollte immer noch. "Aber Lydia hat es auch gefallen!! - Da drüben ist sie! Frag sie doch!"  
/Na um so schlimmer!!/  
Mark wedelte hilflos mit den Armen. "Nicht doch, nicht doch!!"  
/Was soll ich mit dieser Lydia? ... Der will ich überhaupt nicht gefallen."

Richards Kichern lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Friseur.  
Weshalb der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel?  
"So, so. Ihr willst du also nicht gefallen? Wem denn dann?!" Er grinste wieder anzüglich.  
Erschrocken sprang Mark zur Seite. "Wah!! Hab ich das eben laut gesagt?"  
Richard nickte. "Naja, nicht wirklich laut - eher geflüstert."  
Mark guckte ihn missmutig an. /Toll! Das beruhigt mich jetzt aber ungemein, du Spinner. Ich sag gar nichts mehr... Und laut denken werd ich auch nicht mehr.../

~*~*~*~*~

Konzentriert blätterte Mark in der Speisekarte des Hotelrestaurants.  
Irgendwie - aus für ihn selbst unerklärlichen Gründen - hatte er die Anschläge von Lydia und Conny im Frisiersalon überlebt. Naja, gut, Conny war auch nicht wieder aufgetaucht - aber diese Blicke ständig... als wolle er ihm am Liebsten jeden Augenblick an die Gurgel springen.  
Er verzog den Mund zu einem überheblichen Lächeln. Pah! Das hätte sich dieser feige Hund doch NIE getraut - das hat man ja gemerkt. So ein Volldepp! Was wollte der eigentlich dauernd? War das Richards Ex oder was?  
Bei dem Gedanken wurde er rot. /Was denn? Auf einmal Probleme mit der Vorstellung, dass dein neuer Freund vielleicht mehr als Freundschaft von dir will?!/

Mark schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. So etwas durfte er nicht denken! So etwas WOLLTE er nicht denken! An Richard war bis auf die rosa Haarsträhnchen und die Tatsache, dass er Friseur von Beruf war, nichts Schwules! Und außerdem... schien er was für Sabine übrig zu haben, sonst hätte er sie ja wohl kaum mitgeschleppt, obwohl sie mit dem Wettbewerb nix zu tun hatte. Da konnte er ja wohl schlecht schwul sein, oder?!...

Sabine plapperte aufgedreht vor sich hin und laberte sie damit zu, welche Themen in den Talkshows, die sie während der Abwesenheit der beiden Männer gesehen hatte, palavert worden waren.  
Mark gähnte provozierend und bestellte sich dann bei der jungen Kellnerin, die gerade an ihren Tisch getreten war, ein Steak - blutig...  
Richard sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und orderte dann für sich und Sabine, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie sich ganz auf seinen guten Geschmack verlasse. [9]  
Außerdem würde sie sowieso noch mindestens zwei mal nachbestellen. Schließlich hatte sie einen harten Talkshow-Tag hinter sich und mächtig Kohldampf. [10]

~*~*~*~*~

Vor ihren Türen verabschiedeten sich Mark und Richard.  
Der Wuschelkopf sah zu Mark herüber. "Bist du sehr sauer?"  
"Hä?!"  
"Na, wegen der Haarfarbe..." Er senkte den Kopf vorsichtshalber schon mal reumütig und sah zu Boden. "Morgen werd ich Deine Haare eh kurzschneiden. Ein "Herrenschnitt" ist vorgeschrieben - und der ist nun mal kurz. Dann kann ich das auch wieder überfärben, wenn du willst."  
Mark knurrte ein wenig unwillig, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.  
Richard sah ihn verwundert an. /Hä?!/  
Bei dem dummen Gesicht des Friseurs musste Mark lachen und schlug ihm kichernd auf die Schulter. "Guck doch nicht so betroffen. Ist doch nur ´ne Haarfarbe... Und...", gestand er dann leise "...es sieht echt ganz annehmbar aus."  
Er grinste ihn gutgelaunt an. "Gehen wir morgen früh wieder joggen?"

Richard nickte perplex. Er hätte gedacht, dass ihm Mark das noch mindestens so lange übel nehmen würde, bis die Farbe wieder raus war.  
Dann verabschiedeten sie sich endgültig von einander und Richard hatte in dieser Nacht äußerst angenehme - wenn auch nicht sonderlich jugendfreie - Träume, in denen ein gewisser starrköpfiger Karate-ka eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle spielte.

~*~*~*~*~

Knurrend drehte sich Mark auf die andere Seite. Wieso musste es auch schon so hell sein, dass er deswegen aufwachte? Unwillig rekelte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere.

Als er nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen wieder einzuschlafen schließlich gegen das Sonnenlicht anblinzelte und die Augen vollständig aufzwang, konnte er sein Umfeld nur schemenhaft erkennen.  
Gähnend rieb er sich über die verklebten Augen und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
Verzweifelt bemüht nirgendwo anzuecken, was sich als gar kein so leichtes Unterfangen herausstellte, da er vor Müdigkeit - wie er vermutete - kaum etwas sah, schlurfte er ins Badezimmer. Träge stützte er sich auf das Waschbecken und drehte den Wasserhahn auf, schöpfte sich etwas des kühlen Nasses ins Gesicht.  
Wenig motiviert hob er den Kopf und starrte müde seinem Spiegelbild entgegen - und kippte fast aus den Latschen.

"Wahh! Ein Elwetritsch!!" [11]

Erschrocken war er zurückgesprungen und starrte nun fassungslos in die Glasfläche. Ungläubig trat er wieder näher heran, betastete und betrachtete sein Gesicht genauestens, um sich des ganzen Ausmaßes der Katastrophe gewahr zu werden.

Pickel und Pusteln lieferten sich eine wilde Schlacht, nicht gewillt die jeweils andere Partei den Sieg erringen zu lassen. Besonders schlimm sah es um den Haaransatz herum aus. Mit größter mentaler Anstrengung unterdrückte er den Drang sich zu kratzen und damit das Gesicht wund zu scheuern.  
Die Krönung der Verunzierung stellten seine Augen dar. Sie waren dermaßen zugequollen, dass es schon an ein Wunder grenzte, dass er überhaupt noch etwas sah. - Und er hatte sich schon gefragt, ob er plötzlich eine Brille brauchte - so, wie er *nichts* gesehen hatte.

/Na toll./, dachte er, wieder mal völlig unbeteiligt. /Ich seh so richtig scheiße aus./  
Schulterzuckend drehte er sich vom Spiegel weg, blieb aber dann wie erstarrt stehen.

/Scheiße!.../ Er klatschte sich gegen die Stirn. Was sollte jetzt aus dem Wettbewerb werden? So konnte er ja wohl kaum als Richards Modell agieren, oder?!

"Scheiße!"  
Mark ließ seine Faust auf das völlig unschuldige Waschbecken niederschnellen.  
Richard hatte ihn und seine Schwester hier drei Tage durchgefüttert und sich in mordsmäßige Unkosten gestürzt - und alles umsonst?!

Nicht nur, dass Mark jetzt nicht mal imstande war ihm seine Mühen zu vergelten, nein, für Richard war auch noch der Wettbewerb gelaufen, weil er auf die Schnelle weder ein neues Modell finden, noch dieses rechtzeitig bis zum Kontest am Nachmittag vorbereiten konnte!  
Kraftlos klammerte er sich an das Marmorbecken. Er hatte plötzlich ein völlig ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
/Nein! Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!! Das geht doch nicht!! Der arme Richard!!!.../

Ein hilfloses Zittern lief durch seinen Körper und er konnte den Drang zu heulen nicht länger unterdrücken.  
Super! Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft. Wegen IHM konnte Richard die Sache nun vergessen.

"Verdammt, was bin ich auch so empfindlich!!", fluchte er laut und drosch mit der Rechten gegen die hellen Fließen der Wand, woraufhin seine Knöchel entsetzlich schmerzten. Doch noch mieser konnte er sich ohnehin nicht mehr fühlen.  
Er hatte doch sonst nie Allergien oder Pickel gehabt. Wieso bekam er so etwas ausgerechnet an diesem Tag?!  
Scheiße, das Leben war aber auch zu unfair!!  
"Richard... Scheiße!!"  
Völlig niedergeschlagen schleppte er sich zurück ins Bett und schluchzte in das Kissen.

/Ich blödes Weichei!!... Jetzt heul ich auch noch da rum!... ... Wie bring ich das nur Richard bei?!/  
Mit den Nerven am Ende zog er das große Kopfkissen an seinen Bauch, drückte das entstellte Gesicht hinein und weinte lautlos. Zusammengerollt wie ein Fötus harrte er der Dinge die da kamen - und zwar vor allem in Form von depressiven Gedanken.  
Irgendwann wurde er dann durch einen unruhigen Schlaf vom Wachzustand erlöst.

~*~*~*~*~

Richard wachte gegen neun Uhr auf und konnte nicht mehr schlafen, obwohl er eigentlich noch hundemüde war. /Och Mensch... ich hatte grade so süße Träume... wieso muss ich jetzt schon aufwachen?/  
Seufzend zog er sich erst mal an und wählte die Nummer des Nebenzimmers. Mark ging nicht dran.  
Was jetzt? Doch rübergehen und ihn wecken? Wieso war dieser Kerl auch so unberechenbar in seinen Launen?!  
Tief durchatmend schob er die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht. Gut. Auf in die Höhle des Löwen. Wenn Mark ihn versohlen wollte, konnte er immer noch hoffen, dass er ihn vielleicht verschonte, weil er Brillenträger war.  
Mutig trabte er zu Marks Zimmertür und klopfte an.

"Mark?! Bist du wach?"  
Keine Antwort. Naja, was hatte er auch anderes erwartet?! Wenn er schon nicht ans Telefon ging...  
"Mark!"  
Immer noch nichts.  
Vielleicht hatte er ja wieder nicht abgeschlossen?!...

Vorsichtig drückte der Wuschelkopf die Türklinke nach unten und stand in der Tat einen Augenblick später im Zimmer des Anderen.  
Und tatsächlich: der lag noch im Bett und schien zu pennen!!  
/Scheint ja echt einen gesunden Schlaf zu haben, wenn ihn weder Klingeln, Klopfen noch Rufen wecken können.../

Richard schmunzelte in sich hinein. Sollte er wirklich noch mal die Gelegenheit haben einen friedlich schlummernden Mark zu beobachten?!  
Langsam schlich er sich näher zum Bett.

Mark lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte sich wie ein Fötus zusammengerollt. Mit beiden Händen hielt er das große Kopfkissen eng umschlungen, drückte es fest an seinen Bauch. Die langen, nun dunklen Haare hingen wild um seinen Kopf herum, verdeckten das Gesicht.  
Richard grinste. /Ja, ja. Von wegen groß und stark!/, drückte doch diese Schlaflage gerade das Bedürfnis beschützt zu werden aus.  
Wenn er schlief, sah dieser Macho doch immer wieder zu niedlich aus. Er hätte ihn so stundenlang betrachten können. Man hätte, wenn man ihn so sah, niemals für möglich gehalten, wie mürrisch er in wachem Zustand doch war.

Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf die Matratze sinken und kämmte dem Langhaarigen sachte einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Keine Sekunde später wäre er vor Schreck fast vom Bett gefallen.  
Mark sah absolut fürchterlich aus! Die Augen völlig zugequollen, überall Pusteln im Gesicht und besonders extrem um den Haaransatz herum. Und außerdem... schien er geweint zu haben, denn seine Wangen waren ganz feucht und gerötet.  
/Wie ist denn das... Oh nein!!/ Entsetzt sprang er auf, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, dass ER höchstwahrscheinlich derjenige war, der Mark so zugerichtet hatte.  
/Das Färben! Ich hätte doch erst mal testen müssen, ob er gegen irgend einen Inhaltsstoff des Färbemittels allergisch ist!! Aber dazu war es ja gestern auch schon zu spät... Und ich Idiot hab auch noch DREI Mal hintereinander die Farbe drübergekippt, damit die Haare auch ja schön glänzen. Ich riesen Trampeltier!! Und dann hab ich *natürlich* auch noch die Augenbrauen färben müssen...!!/  
Entkräftet sank er auf seine Knie. /Nein!!/

~*~*~*~*~

Der Langhaarige wälzte sich unruhig im Bett. Irgend etwas hatte ihn geweckt. Er strich sich vorsichtig über die wunden Augen, bevor er sie langsam öffnete.  
Müde blinzelte er zu dem Störenfried. Als er Richard erblickte, der völlig am Boden zerstört neben dem Bett hockte, zuckte er zurück.  
/Was macht DER denn hier? Und... warum weint er...??/  
Er spürte plötzlich einen unheimlichen Kloß in seinem Hals.

"He. Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er vorsichtig und kroch näher an den Anderen heran.  
Der Friseur sah zu ihm auf. "Es tut mir... so leid..."  
Mark sah ihn begriffsstutzig an. "Hä? Was denn?"  
/Von was redet der Typ?/

"Du siehst aus wie Karl Napp auf der Flucht..." [12], hauchte er weinerlich.  
Mark verzog das Gesicht. Was für eine Begrüßung!  
"Danke, aber es kann halt nicht jeder so gut aussehen wie du!", gab er beleidigt zurück.  
Dann griff er sich allerdings erschrocken ins Gesicht, als er plötzlich begriff, was Richard meinte. Stimmte ja!! Der schreckliche Ausschlag, wegen dem er selbst vor ein paar Stunden geweint hatte. Irgendwie hatte er den total vergessen, als er Richards Tränen gesehen hatte.  
"... und ich allein bin Schuld daran.", vollendete der Friseur seinen Satz.  
Mark guckte immer noch nicht wesentlich intelligenter und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Hä? Nein, wieso solltest du denn daran Schuld sein, dass ich so empfindlich bin? Tut mir leid, dass ich Dir den Wettbewerb versaut habe... Für ein neues Modell ist es ja nun leider zu spät."

Richard schluckte trocken und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Super! Jetzt machte Mark sich wegen SEINES Fehlers auch noch Vorwürfe!!  
Er griff nach der ihm am nächsten liegenden Hand des Dunkelhaarigen und drückte sie fest.  
"Und ob es meine Schuld ist!", schluchzte er. "...ich hab anscheinend kein Glück bei eurer Familie..."  
Traurig dachte er an die arme Sabine, die sich an der Herkulesstaude so zugerichtet hatte.  
"Du hast wahrscheinlich ´ne Allergie gegen einen Inhaltsstoff des Färbemittels.", erklärte er endlich, während er sich die Tränen von den Augen wischte.

"Tut mir leid.", meinte Mark aufrichtig. Es tat ihm *wirklich* leid. Warum war er auch so ein Weichei? So ein bisschen Farbe - und schon sah er aus wie ein Schreckgespenst.  
Richard fiel ihm heulend um den Hals und drückte ihn so fest, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Er wollte sich nochmals bei Mark entschuldigen, brachte aber außer einem Schluchzen nichts heraus.  
Der Langhaarige lag völlig hilflos unter dem Anderen begraben auf dem Bett. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er ihn trösten oder wenigstens so weit wieder beruhigen sollte, dass er nicht gleich von ihm zerquetscht wurde.  
Zögerlich legte er dem Anderen die Arme um den Rücken und streichelte beruhigend darüber.  
Er kam sich irgendwie komisch dabei vor. Immerhin war Richard der Größere und Ältere von ihnen beiden und er versuchte ihn wie ein kleines Kind zu besänftigen.

"Pscht. Ist doch nicht so schlimm." Gar nicht so leicht, fröhlich zu klingen, wenn einem selbst nicht gerade zum Lachen zumute ist. "Mir tut es nur für deinen Wettbewerb leid... Mann, ich seh jetzt vielleicht scheiße aus! Aber du musst doch zugeben: viel Unterschied zu vorher macht das ja nicht, oder?!"  
Sein unglückliches, schiefes Grinsen bekam Richard jedoch nicht mit. Auch dachte der Friseur keineswegs daran sich so leicht zu beruhigen. Zu behaupten, er wäre von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt worden, wäre sicherlich noch untertrieben gewesen. Er klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an den Anderen und schnürte diesem dabei die Luft ab. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er in Marks T-Shirt schnäuzte, um das Klischee perfekt zu machen.

"Öh...", röchelte Mark. "Nicht so fest! Ich ersticke!!"  
Tatsächlich ließ Richard daraufhin locker und schob Mark ein wenig von sich, hielt ihn aber immer noch an den Schultern fest. Für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Wieder musste der Dunkelhaarige bitter schlucken, als er das deprimierte Gesicht und die verweinten Augen hinter dem Designergestell sah.  
Entschlossen blinzelte er die eigenen Tränen weg, die sich - ausgelöst durch diesen Anblick - wieder ihren Weg bei ihm bahnten. Bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte er wie aus Reflex eine Hand gehoben, an Richards Wange gelegt und dem Wuschelkopf mit dem Daumen die Tränen unter den Brillenrändern weggewischt.

Richard schien durch diese Berührung wie elektrisiert.  
Mark versuchte ihn zu trösten! Er war diesem "Macho" also doch nicht völlig egal. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung, auch wenn er es wieder mal geschafft hatte, in sämtliche herumstehenden Fettnäpfchen zu treten.  
Er dachte nicht nach, als er sich langsam dem Gesicht direkt vor ihm näherte, das nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war.

Verwundert beobachtete Mark wie der Ältere seinem Gesicht immer näher kam.  
"Was...", setzte er an, doch Richard hatte sofort diese Gelegenheit genutzt und seine Lippen auf die weichen seines Modells gepresst, stieß mit seiner Zunge in dessen Mund und kostete den süß-herben Geschmack des Langhaarigen aus, vergaß fast vollends, was um ihn herum war.  
Jedoch entging es ihm bei seiner Erkundungstour in Marks Mundhöhle nicht, dass sein Modell nur wie erstarrt dalag und den Liebesbeweis anscheinend über sich ergehen ließ. Er wehrte den Friseur zwar nicht ab, erwiderte dessen Kuss aber auch nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! *freudig umherspringt und dämonisch lächelt*
> 
> Tja, wie es jetzt wohl weitergeht?
> 
> Variante 1: Mark schlägt Richard k.o.  
> Variante 2: Conny materialisiert sich in einer rosa Wolke und schlägt Mark k.o. Danach stürzt er sich auf den völlig hilflosen Richard.  
> Variante 3: Sabine taucht auf, erwürgt ihren Bruder und vergewaltigt Richard.  
> Variante 4: Marks Eltern tauchen auf, enterben ihren Sohn und lassen ihn kastrieren, woraufhin dieser dem Minsker Knabenchor beitritt...  
> Variante 5: ... Die ist noch viel abartiger als die vorherigen... das tu ich euch lieber nicht an... (Lydia kommt in dieser Variante vor...)  
> Variante 6 (sex): .... tja... denkt euch selbst was aus! *lacht*
> 
> Vorschläge für weitere mögliche und unmögliche Varianten nehme ich gerne per eMail in Empfang ^_^
> 
> \------------
> 
> Kommentare:
> 
> [1] Har har!! Da muss er aber schon sehr taub sein!! ^^
> 
> [2] Tus = kurz für "Tussi" ^^;;;
> 
> [3] Boah ey! Pass nur auf, dass du Richard nicht zu sehr magst, Mark!! -_-;;
> 
> [4] Säckel = Hosentasche; Portemonnaie - macht in dem Zusammenhang wenig Sinn, aber der Ausdruck "jmd. am Säckel hängen" heißt so viel wie "jmd. auf die Pelle rücken/ nicht von jmd. ablassen"... irgend so was in der Richtung
> 
> [5] fuhrwerken = herummachen, herumprobieren
> 
> [6] Okay, die Antwort darauf kennen wir doch alle. Er hätte...-ZENSIERT-...und...-ZENSIERT-...und vor allem hätte er...-ZENSIERT-...^_~
> 
> [7] Und was lernen wir daraus? > Mark hat sich vorhin wohl verzählt!!! ^^;;;
> 
> [8] spauzen = (an)fauchen
> 
> [9] Öhm... guter Geschmack?! Hast du dir schon mal Richards Haarfarbe angesehen, Bine?! >_ jaja... Esthers Geschichtsstunde... ich weiß ich weiß... ich laber zu viel... aber da Sabine nur einen kleinen Auftritt in diesem Teil hatte...
> 
> \---
> 
> Erstveröffentlichung: 19.10.2002


	11. Der Anfang vom Ende

# HAARSPALTEREIEN

## Kapitel 11: Der Anfang vom Ende

Seufzend zog sich Richard wieder zurück.

Mark blinzelte irritiert, öffnete und schloss mehrmals den Mund wie ein Fisch ohne einen Ton herauszubringen.  
"Wa... was sollte das denn jetzt?!", krächzte er, da ihm plötzlich die Stimme zu versagen schien, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

Richard sah zur Seite, wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Abgesehen davon wurden SEINE Augen langsam wieder feucht.  
"Ich... ich... ich..."

Mark wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Ja du, du, du..."  
Er guckte ihn abwartend an. "Hör auf zu stammeln und komm endlich zum Punkt!"

Mit ernster Miene wandte sich der Friseur wieder Mark zu und sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
"Ich..."  
Die Tränen strömten um so mehr und Mark fühlte bei diesem Anblick wieder den Kloß in seinem Hals. Vielleicht sollte er sich was gegen Halsschmerzen besorgen?!  
"...ehm... hab mich... in dich... verliebt."  
Beinahe beschämt senkte er den Kopf und wandte sich von einem völlig verdutzten Mark ab. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, hielt ihm anbietend die Wange hin. Der Andere sollte ruhig zuschlagen, wenn ihm danach zumute war. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient, hatte er ihn doch schließlich einfach geküsst, den Moment ausgenutzt.

Mark blinzelte.  
Okay...  
DAS...  
hatte er sich jetzt NICHT eingebildet... ... oder ...?!

Er widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung sich selbst in den Arm zu petzen [1], um herauszufinden, ob er sich gerade wieder in irgend einem abgefahrenen Traum befand oder doch eher in einer äußerst skurrilen Realität. Allerdings hatte er wenig Lust sich selbst Schmerzen zuzufügen (außerdem juckte der Ausschlag auch schon genug), so dass er auf eine viel, viel bessere Methode zurückgriff, um das herauszufinden...

~*~*~*~*~

Sein Gegenüber sah immer noch bereuend zur Seite, wagte es nicht ihm wieder ins Gesicht zu blicken. Er hätte das eben nicht tun sollen, hätte Mark nicht küssen dürfen. Der hatte den Kuss ja auch nicht erwidert, was ja wohl deutlich genug gewesen war.  
/Ich blöder Idiot! Warum hab ich mich auch so wenig unter Kontrolle?! Er ist doch so offensichtlich hetero, wie es gar nicht mehr geht! - Nur noch diesen EINEN Tag hätte ich zusammen mit Mark ertragen müssen und dann hätte ihn doch vergessen können!/  
Vergessen! Einfach lachhaft! Als wenn er das gekonnt hätte!

Während Richard die Augen so fest wie nur irgend möglich zukniff, wartete er auf eine Reaktion von Seiten Marks. Beinahe spürte er schon dessen Faust in seinem schönen Gesicht, die ihm die gerade Nase verbog - seine gerechte Strafe, wie er fand.  
Tatsächlich fühlte er kurz darauf eine Hand an seiner Wange - allerdings tat ihm nichts weh...  
jedenfalls *noch* nicht. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge und linste zu Mark, der immer noch seelenruhig im Bett unter ihm lag.

Irgend etwas an dessen Blick störte ihn... Irgend etwas war *unnatürlich*...  
/Moment mal... Lächelt er etwa???/

Noch bevor er sich Gedanken machen konnte, ob er sich darüber freuen oder eher beunruhigt sein sollte, wanderte Marks Hand zu seinem Nacken und zerrte ihn brutal zu diesem herunter.

Erschrocken keuchte er auf, kam aber nicht mehr dazu irgend einen weiteren Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben, weil er in dem Moment hart von Mark geküsst wurde, der unnachgiebig seine Zunge in den Mund des Anderen schob.  
Richard riss die Augen auf. /Das... passiert nicht wirklich. Das... muss ein Traum sein.../

Hatte er sich im ersten Moment noch vor Schock verkrampft, sank er nun entspannt auf Mark herunter, der den Kuss anscheinend gar nicht mehr beenden wollte.  
Beinahe schon zaghaft erwiderte Richard, konnte sich aber ein gedankliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
/Der geht ja ganz schön ran!/  
Vorsichtig strich der Friseur durch die Haare, die er schon so oft angefasst hatte. Trotzdem war es dieses Mal anders.

Erstaunt bemerkte er Marks Finger, die seinen Rücken entlangwanderten, sich unter sein T-Shirt schoben und die Wirbelsäule nachfuhren.  
Schließlich trennten sie sich, um wieder zu Luft zu kommen.

Richard sah Mark verstört an. Er hatte ja mit viel gerechnet, aber nicht DAMIT!  
/Nicht, dass es mich stören würde.../  
Und er hatte richtig gesehen: Mark lächelte tatsächlich! Warm, freundlich und irgendwie... verträumt. [2]  
Stürmisch stürzte er sich auf den Jüngeren und drängte ihm einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf.

Mark befreite sich mit karatehaftem Geschick aus der Zwangslage, zwickte ihn in die Seite und grummelte.  
"Geht´s vielleicht noch ein bisschen rücksichtsloser, du Dampfwalze?!"  
"Wie war das?!"  
Richard zog ihn schmerzhaft an einer der langen violetten Strähnen.  
"Aua! Jetzt fang du auch noch an!!", jammerte Mark und drehte sich gespielt getroffen zur Seite, täuschte einen Heulanfall vor.

Sofort ließ der Friseur die Haare los, umarmte Mark und presste ihn so fest es nur ging an sich.  
"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er immer wieder an dessen Ohr und verteilte Küsschen auf Marks Hals.  
Mark strampelte wild und versuchte ihn protestierend von sich zu schieben.  
"Nicht!"  
Richard sah ihn enttäuscht an. Sollte er Marks Handeln doch missverstanden haben? Nee, oder?! Der hatte ihn doch jetzt nicht nur zum Scherz geküsst, ... oder ... ?!  
Wieder verfiel er in Unsicherheit und anfängliche Depressionen.

"Ich bin am Hals kitzlig.", flüsterte Mark entschuldigend lächelnd und strich dabei über Richards Schulter.  
Der packte ihn an den Oberarmen, hielt ihn ein Stück von sich weg und sah ihm empört in die Augen.  
"Was... DUUU!! Und ich dachte schon...!!"

Mark grinste sarkastisch, strich Richard aber gleichzeitig beruhigend über den Rücken.  
"Ja?!", meinte er scheinbar interessiert. "Seit wann *denkst* du denn?"  
"Ma~hark!!"  
Er kniff ihn kräftig in die Seite.  
"Brutalo! Sadist!!"  
Richard lachte. "Och... so ein bisschen Sadomaso hat noch niemandem geschadet..."  
"Das seh ich aber anders. - Wahh!! Geh weg von mir, Perversling!!"

Mark kicherte wie irre, während Richard ihn am nackten Bauch kitzelte.  
"Das ist die Rache für gestern, du Wicht!"  
/Wicht?!/  
"Wer ist hier ein Wicht, du... du... FRISEUR!"  
Richard lachte, während er den ansehnlichen Oberkörper entlangstrich.  
"Boah, das war jetzt aber voll die Beleidigung!"

Er streichelte gemütlich weiter über Marks Brust. Wie überaus praktisch, dass dieser anscheinend immer nur in Shorts schlief... so ganz ohne Oberteil...  
Misstrauisch beäugte ein blaues Augenpaar, was der Wuschelkopf da trieb.  
"Ehm.", räusperte sich Mark. "Was wird das bitte, wenn´s fertig ist?"

Richard sah zu ihm nach oben, unterbrach jedoch nicht seine Tätigkeit.  
"Mhh.", grinste er schelmisch. "Ich dachte, ich hätte die "Lizenz zum Fummeln"."

Mark schoss augenblicklich die Röte in die Wangen, was sogar unter dem Ausschlag noch auffiel, als er sich an seine eigenen Worte von vor zwei Tagen erinnerte. Erfolglos versuchte er Richards sowohl verliebtem als auch forschendem Blick auszuweichen.  
"Nun... ja...", stammelte er. "Das schon... aber..."  
Der Friseur legte ihm seinen Zeigefinger über die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
/Kein "aber", Kleiner!/

Mark, der zur Hälfte aufgerichtet im Bett saß, ließ sich ergeben zurück in die Federn sinken.  
Kurz darauf lächelte er ein wenig unsicher...

Mit sichtlicher Begeisterung beugte sich Richard zu seinem Geliebten herunter und küsste jede Stelle des entblößten Oberkörpers. Mark unter ihm wand sich in Wohlbehagen, kicherte aber immer wieder.  
Richard schmunzelte. Jemanden, der so kitzelig war, hatte er auch noch nicht erlebt.

Marks Hände griffen nach dem gelockten Wuschelkopf und streichelten durch das weiche Haar, zupften gelegentlich daran, um Richard zu ärgern. Doch der musste daraufhin immer nur in dümmlicher Glückseligkeit vor sich hin grinsen.

Mit diabolischer Gelassenheit rutschte Richard über Mark hinweg nach oben, küsste ihn wieder lange, während er begann sein Becken gegen das seines Ex-Modells kreisen zu lassen.  
Mark stöhnte auf und krallte sich in dem Bettzeug unter sich fest. Seine durch den Ausschlag geröteten Wangen waren noch eine Nuance dunkler geworden. Wieder grinste Richard so ungewohnt hinterlistig.  
Als er sich erneut zu dem Anderen herunter beugen wollte, um ihn mit dem Mund zu attackieren, wurde sein Kopf entschieden fest- und auf Distanz gehalten.

Richard sah ihn enttäuscht an. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder?!  
Mark zwinkerte süßlich, grabschte dann Richards Brille und entsorgte sie mit hohem Bogen zum anderen Ende des Zimmers. Mit festem Griff an dessen Kinn zog er ihn erneut zu sich herunter, um wieder selbst zum Angriff überzugehen.

/Oh Gott!/ Wo hatte Mark nur so küssen gelernt? Richard hatte das Gefühl gleich von dem Kleineren verschlungen zu werden. Luft zu bekommen gestaltete sich zunehmend schwieriger.  
Er grinste in Gedanken. /Schmecke ich so gut, Kleiner?!/

Mark drückte Richard fest an sich und rollte mit ihm herum. Nun lag er oben und zerrte ungeduldig an Richards T-Shirt.  
Der Friseur beobachtete seine zum Scheitern verurteilten Versuche schmunzelnd, während er nicht daran dachte ihm zu assistieren.  
"Och Mensch, jetzt mach dich doch nicht so steif und hilf mir mal!", motzte Mark beleidigt und zog eine Schnute.

Richard lachte auf, beugte sich nach oben, um ihn wieder zu küssen.  
"Hier ist wohl jemand ein *wenig* ungeduldig, wie?!" Er grinste spöttelnd. Dann zeigte er sich jedoch gnädig, indem er das lästige Oberteil abstreifte und mit mehr Elan als nötig zur Seite schleuderte.  
Mark lachte. Ja, ja. WER war hier ungeduldig?!

Wieder schlich sich eine leichte Röte in seine Wangen, als er den gutgebauten Körper unter sich mit Blicken streifte. Vorsichtig und als handle es sich um etwas besonders Kostbares und Zerbrechliches streichelte er die Muskeln, fuhr die perfekten Konturen des Friseurs mit seinen langen, schlanken Fingern entlang.

Richard schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf die sanften Berührungen Marks. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Grobian so zärtlich sein konnte? Wieder musste er schmunzeln.

Als er plötzlich etwas Feuchtes auf seiner Brust spürte, blinzelte er überrascht und stöhnte dann laut auf, als er von Mark in die linke Brustwarze gebissen wurde.  
"Du Sadist!"  
Mark kicherte auf diese Reaktion hin und zupfte mit den Zähnen weiter an der inzwischen harten Brustwarze, was Richard sich wohlig rekeln ließ.  
"Was kann ich dafür, dass du so gut schmeckst, hä?!"

Liebevoll legten sich Richards Hände um Marks Kopf und streichelten sanft durch die Haare, kämmten sie mit aufgefächerten Fingern, während er sich bemühte nicht zu laut zu stöhnen.

Mark grinste und ließ Richards Brust in Ruhe. Er legte das Kinn auf, hob den Blick und sah in dessen haselnussbraune Augen. "Du brauchst mich hier nicht zu frisieren!"  
Er legte die Wange auf Richards Brust. Der Friseur lachte. "Ich hatte eigentlich... auch andere *Dinge* mit dir vor."

Durch die Vibrationen auf seinem Oberkörper merkte Richard, dass Mark ebenfalls lachte.  
"Ach? Sag bloß!!"

Mark hielt Richards Blick mit seinen himmelblauen Augen gefangen, wanderte langsam mit den Händen nach unten und zupfte an der Jogginghose des Friseurs.  
Richard grinste. Das war für ihn ein eindeutiges Zeichen.  
Schwungvoll sorgte er für einen erneuten Positionswechsel und beseitigte erst die Sportschuhe samt Socken, ließ dann die restlichen störenden Textilien hinterher segeln. Er stütze die Hände rechts und links von Marks Kopf ab und schaute zu ihm herab.

Mark wurde wieder rot, als er Richard so nackt über sich sah und dessen liebevollen Blick, der auf ihm ruhte.  
Gierig starrte dieser auf Marks Boxershorts und deren Inhalt, der schon in eindeutiger Weise nach oben strebte.  
Mark quiekte auf, als sich Richard auf ihn stürzte und seine kalten Hände in seiner Unterwäsche versenkte. Fordernd umschlang er Marks Glied mit beiden Händen und bearbeitete es. Mark stöhnte laut auf und wand sich auf dem Laken.

Richard kicherte immer wieder. Schließlich ließ er eine Hand ihren Platz verlassen und entledigte Mark seines letzten Kleidungsstückes.

Mark sprach nichts mehr, stöhnte nur noch unterdrückt mit einem - wie Richard fand - herrlichen Leuchten in den halbgeschlossenen Augen, leicht geöffnetem Mund und nicht nur vom Ausschlag geröteten Wangen. Dieser Anblick festigte sich in Richards Gedanken. Nie wieder wollte er ihn vergessen.  
Vorsichtig ließ er wieder von Marks Erektion ab - was ein ungeduldiges Knurren zur Folge hatte - und streichelte den hübschen Körper unter sich.

Mark legte die schlanken Arme um Richards muskulösen Oberkörper, als dieser sich zu einem weiteren langen Kuss zu ihm herabsenkte. Bereitwillig öffnete er die Beine und ließ Richard dazwischensinken, der sich nun ganz auf ihn legte.

Langsam begann Richard wieder seine Hüften gegen die des Anderen zu bewegen, registrierte dabei entzückt wie er Mark damit noch mehr erregte. Der Kleinere hob den Unterkörper an, um ihm näher zu sein, stöhnte ungehalten an seinen Lippen und schien schon nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne zu sein.

Als er befürchtete, der Andere könne ihrem Liebesspiel zu schnell ein Ende bereiten, ließ Richard seine rechte Hand vorsichtig zwischen dessen Beinen entlanggleiten, streichelte ihn zwischen den Pobacken. Während er den After entlangtastete, keuchte Mark plötzlich erschrocken auf und begann zu zittern.

Sich selbst verfluchend zog Richard seine Hand zurück und schimpfte sich einen Idioten, hatte er doch eindeutig die Dinge überstürzt.  
"Keine Angst. Sch...", flüsterte er an Marks Ohr und küsste dessen Schläfe. "Es tut mir leid... Ich... ich hätte nicht..."  
"Nein...", kam es schwach von dem Jüngeren. "Es ist nur... ich habe noch nie..."  
Mark verkrampfte sich. Er presste die Augen zusammen, damit Richard nicht die Tränen der Scham sah. /Ich bin ein solcher Idiot! Wieso kann ich nicht einfach die Klappe halten?! Gleich wird er lachen: Macho Mark, mit fast 19 noch Jungfrau!!/

Richard hielt die Luft an. Wie? Er hatte noch nie..., was? Er war doch nicht etwa...?!  
"Du hast noch nie... mit einem Mann geschlafen?", fragte er vorsichtig und einfühlsam.

Mark öffnete die Augen wieder, schielte aber zur Seite, weil er sich nicht getraute Richard ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Das... auch..."  
"Oh."  
Richard war, gelinde gesagt, überrascht. Jemand, der so gut aussah, sollte in dem Alter noch Jungfrau sein?!  
Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn. Wenn Mark es zuließ, würde er also sein Erster sein!!

Sachte küsste er die glühende Stirn seines entstellten Modells, versenkte seinen Kopf dann neben Marks im Kopfkissen. Er drehte sein Gesicht wieder zu ihm und streichelte vorsichtig den Nacken des Geliebten.  
"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht überrennen. Wir lassen uns Zeit, hm?!"  
Marks dankbarer Blick ließ ihn sich fast wieder vergessen.  
"Ich liebe dich.", wisperte Richard erneut und nagte an Marks Ohr.

Mark seufzte und schien sich langsam wieder zu entspannen. Kurz darauf konnte Richard auch wieder vorsichtige, neugierige Finger spüren, die sich über seinem Rücken entlangschlichen, langsam nach oben und dann immer weiter die Wirbelsäule nach unten wanderten. Sachte beugte sich Mark nach oben und küsste ihn sanft, nicht so stürmisch wie die anderen Male.

Richards Hände verkrampften sich in dem Bettlaken. Wie bitte schön sollte er sich zurückhalten, wenn Mark so unglaublich zärtlich war?! Das war nicht fair!!  
Schon wieder gingen seine Hände ohne das Zutun seines Geistes auf Wanderschaft über Marks gut trainierten Oberkörper. Vorsichtig berührte er wieder Marks Brust und streichelte sie.  
Der grinste nur an Richards Lippen und nuschelte: "Wie war das mit dem "Zeitlassen"?"  
Richard grinste ebenso zurück und begann an Marks Brustwarzen zu nagen.  
"Mhh? - Später, nicht heute."

Trotzdem achtete Richard mit Argusaugen auf jede noch so kleine Reaktion des Anderen, während er eine Hand behutsam wieder nach unten gleiten ließ und ihn zwischen den Beinen streichelte.

Mark jedoch seufzte nur zufrieden und machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich gleich wieder verkrampfen.  
Mutig geworden tastete Richard wieder nach dem After und drückte dagegen.  
Marks Reaktion bestand aus einem langgezogenen Seufzen, das Richard als Einwilligung deutete. Ganz langsam stieß er mit einem Finger in ihn, sah dabei weiter in Marks Gesicht, in dem sich nur Zufriedenheit spiegelte.  
Er ließ einen zweiten Finger folgen, spreizte die beiden Finger, um Marks Eingang zu weiten, ihn vorzubereiten.

Mark wurde es ein bisschen mulmig zumute. Er wusste, was jetzt gleich folgen würde. Er hatte sogar etwas Angst davor, wollte es aber auch gleichzeitig. Ein wenig befangen lächelte er Richard entgegen, der gerade seine Hand wieder zurückzog und Mark fragend in die Augen sah.  
Mark nickte.

Allerdings folgte dann nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Statt sich auf ihm niederzulassen, setzte sich Richard auf und zog Mark mit Leichtigkeit auf seinen Schoß, so dass dieser Richard nun ein wenig überragte.  
Richard umarmte Mark lächelnd und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulter.  
Grinsend neckte der ihn: "Ich blicke auf dich herunter, du Zwe... ahh..!!"

Mark verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht und wimmerte unterdrückt, als Richard ihn ohne Vorwarnung angehoben hatte und in ihn eingedrungen war.  
/Wieso tut der Scheiß so weh?!!!!/

Richard sah ihn erschrocken an. Er hatte Mark nur das freche Mundwerk stopfen aber ihm bestimmt keine Schmerzen zufügen wollen! Er setzte dazu an Mark von sich zu schieben, um sich wieder aus ihm zurückzuziehen, doch dieser konnte sein Vorhaben erkennen und klammerte sich augenblicklich an ihm fest.  
"Untersteh dich.", wisperte er in gefährlichem Ton und starrte dem Älteren schon fast bedrohlich in die haselnussfarbenen Augen.  
Plötzlich war sein Kampfgeist wieder geweckt und wie zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte verkreuzte er seine Beine hinter Richards Rücken, so dass dieser nun wirklich nicht mehr aus ihm "heraus" konnte.  
Wenn schon, dann wollte er das jetzt durchziehen, es richtig machen, keine halben Sachen. Er war doch kein Weichei!

Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen auf den Lippen betätigte er seinen Schließmuskel und entlockte Richard ein überraschtes und heißeres Keuchen. Sofort grinste er noch fieser, weil er feststellen musste, dass es ihm gefiel, wenn er Richard in der Hand hatte. Quälend langsam glitt er vor und zurück, während er immer wieder die Pobacken zusammenpresste und lockerte.  
Die Schmerzen ignorierte er dabei einfach und nach einer Weile hatte er sie ganz vergessen.  
Schließlich wurden sie auch von einem anderen, viel angenehmeren Gefühl schlichtweg verdrängt.

Richard unter ihm verlor fast den Verstand. Das sollte Marks "Erstes Mal" sein?! Das konnte nicht sein! Dafür verstand er es viel zu gut, wie er sich zu bewegen hatte!  
Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, stimmte er in die Bewegung mit ein, stieß immer wieder nach vorne, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder zurückgleiten zu lassen.

Mark warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf, als Richard mehrmals hintereinander die Prostata streifte. Sofort wurde er wieder tomatenrot. So laut hatte er eigentlich nicht sein wollen...

Richard grinste schweratmend. Der Schweiß stand ihm bereits auf der Stirn. Hatte Mark eben wirklich laut seinen Namen ausgerufen?! Er umarmte ihn noch fester und presste ihn an sich, während er sich weiterbewegte.

Marks Erektion rieb zwischen ihren Körpern. Als Mark für Richards Geschmack mal wieder zu leise geworden war, griff er mit diabolischem Lächeln im Gesicht nach ihr und pumpte sie fordernd. Sofort war Mark wieder ein paar Dezibel lauter. Nun grinste Richard eindeutig wie die Katze, die gerade den Spatz verschlungen hatte, während ihn Mark böse anfunkelte und sich damit rächte, dass er den After so weit verengte wie er nur konnte - was nun Richard die Höchstlautstärke, die gerade noch so durch die Zimmerwände abgeblockt wurde, deutlich überschreiten ließ.

"Hmm.", schnurrte Richard schließlich. "So langsam gefällt mir unser Spiel."  
Marks linke Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. /Spiel?! ... Na toll! Für den Typ ist alles nur ein Spiel!!/  
Wütend biss er seinem Visavis in die Schulter und wisperte: "Pass auf, was Du sagst! Ich könnte wieder böse werden..."  
Richard lachte herzlich. "Du bist so süß, wenn du dich ärgerst."  
Da! Wieder! Mark wurde knallrot. /Der Kerl... verarscht mich hier... während dem Sex!! - Ich fass es nicht!/  
Außerdem war er ein erwachsener Mann - und kein bisschen "süß"!! Das grenzte ja schon direkt an Beleidigung!

Sauer zog er Richards Kopf an dessen Ohr zur Seite - irgendwie musste er sich ja rächen - und nagte sich mit kleinen Bissen an der Seite seines Halses entlang, saugte sich schließlich an der Schulter fest.  
Richard stöhnte gequält auf und Mark war zufrieden. Ja, die Sache fing an ihm zu gefallen...

Ohne Vorwarnung stieß Richard bis zum Anschlag in Mark.  
Der Körper des Jüngeren bog sich wie von alleine nach hinten und Laute, die er eigentlich nicht hatte von sich geben wollen, entglitten seinen feuchten Lippen.  
Beruhigend streichelten die großen Hände des Friseurs über den gut proportionierten Rücken.

Immer schneller und härter drang Richard in ihn ein. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus und wollte endlich Erlösung. Wie nebenbei griff er auch wieder nach Marks Glied zwischen ihren Körpern und pumpte es im Gleichtakt mit seinen Vorstößen.  
Bei einem besonders festen Stoß, der Mark Sterne sehen ließ, krümmte dieser sich soweit es sein Kreuz zuließ nach hinten und kam stöhnend in Richards Hand.  
Durch das plötzliche Zusammenziehen der erschlaffenden Muskeln um ihn herum, näherte sich Richard auch kurz darauf seinem Höhepunkt und ergoss sich in dem Kleineren.

Erschöpft klammerte er sich einen Augenblick an Mark fest und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf eine der geschundenen Wangen, bevor er sich endgültig aus ihm zurückzog und zusammen mit ihm zurück auf die Matratze sank.

Mark atmete noch immer stoßweise und beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder, während er, den Kopf auf Richards Brust gebetteten, zu Atem kam.  
Der Wuschelkopf lächelte befreit. Diese Reise nach Berlin hatte doch, bei all dem was schief gegangen war, noch etwas Gutes gehabt. Er hätte niemals erwartet tatsächlich so weit in so kurzer Zeit zu kommen - oder überhaupt eine Chance bei Mark zu haben. Es war noch immer wie ein Traum für ihn...

Nachdem er die Hand am Bettzeug abgewischt hatte, streichelte er sinnierend mit beiden Händen über Marks Wangen.  
Mark lächelte ebenfalls, wenn auch mit kleinen Tränchen in den Augenwinkeln, von denen er beim besten Willen nicht wusste, wo sie herkamen. Gedankenverloren zeichnete er mit der Fingerspitze Figuren auf Richards Brust, während er dessen Herzschlag lauschte.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie nur vor sich hingeschwiegen hatten, rutschte er plötzlich ein Stück nach oben, so dass er auf Augenhöhe mit Richard neben ihm lag und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.  
Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand und strich ihm ein paar der scheinbar so widerspenstigen Locken aus dem Gesicht, lächelte dabei weiterhin ungewohnt sanft, was sofort Richards Misstrauen auf den Plan rief.

"Wa... was ist?", stotterte der ein wenig ängstlich.  
Marks Lächeln vertiefte sich noch ein wenig und Richard fürchtete sich noch ein wenig mehr, statt sich zu entspannen.  
"Du hast so schöne Augen.", murmelte Mark so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war und errötete wieder, während er fortfuhr. "Versteck ihre Farbe doch nicht hinter diesen rosa Kontaktlinsen."

Richard schaute ihn verwundert an. Also mit so einem Satz hatte er jetzt überhaupt gar nicht gerechnet, weshalb er auch erst nur dümmlich "Hä?!" machte, bevor er sich mit "Aber... dann passen sie nicht zur Haarfarbe!" verteidigte.

Mark stöhnte auf. "Mensch, du bist doch Friseur! Dann färb dir doch lieber die Haare anders anstatt die Augenfarbe zu verändern!!"  
/Vor allem hasse ich rosa./, ergänzte er in Gedanken.

Kichernd umarmte Richard ihn und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. "Alles was du willst, Schatzi."  
Mark brummte unwillig: "Nenn mich nicht so, "Richie"!"

Doch es kam keine Antwort mehr und als er von Richard, der sich an ihm festgeklammert hatte, nur noch regelmäßige, langsame Atemzüge hörte, lehnte er sich auch entspannt in die Laken zurück.  
Nachsichtig lächelnd streichelte er durch die chaotische Mähne seines Liebsten, deckte sie beide noch zu und schloss - schon wieder müde [3] - ebenfalls die Augen. Keine zwei Minuten später war er ebenfalls wieder ins Traumland abgedriftet.

~*~*~*~*~

Sabine gähnte und streckte sich genüsslich. Sie starrte kurz auf ihre Armbanduhr auf dem Nachttisch und beschloss, dass sie nun, um 11:30 Uhr, endlich genug von ihrem Schönheitsschlaf hatte.  
Die Anderen waren sicher schon wach, aber auf Mark hatte sie natürlich weniger Bock dafür um so mehr auf Richard...  
Sie rief bei ihm an, doch niemand hob ab.

/Komisch./, dachte sie. Die waren doch nicht etwa einfach ohne sie weggegangen?!  
Ihren Bruder anrufen kam schon mal auf keinen Fall in Frage, also machte sie sich erst mal im Bad fertig, bis sie gegen Mittag dann endlich mit dem Aufzug in das Stockwerk darunter fuhr.  
Sie klopfte an Richards Tür, rief dessen Namen, doch sie bekam keine Reaktion. Sie drückte probeweise die Klinke, doch es war abgeschlossen.

Unwillig starrte sie zur Tür daneben. Marks Behausung... Sollte sie sich etwas DORTHIN trauen?!  
Mark am Morgen?! Und das auch noch auf leeren Magen?!  
Missmutig klopfte sie an und rief wieder nach Richard. Sie unterstand sich nach ihrem Bruder zu rufen. Wieder meldete sich niemand, doch diese Tür war wenigstens nicht verschlossen.

Langsam ging sie hinein und sah sich um. Auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch in der Ecke hatte Mark seine Mathesachen deponiert. Typisch! Musste dieser Streber selbst in den Ferien lernen!  
Als sie ihren Blick weiter schweifen ließ, entdeckte sie auf dem Bett eine Gestalt mit langen dunklen Strähnen, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr lag.

/Waaass??? Pennt der Kerl noch um DIE Zeit?? Der ist doch sonst so ein Frühaufsteher!/  
Egal, dann würde sie ihn halt wecken müssen, um nach Richard zu fragen. Nicht, dass sie vermutete, dass er wusste, wo der steckte, aber wenn sie Mark damit aus seinen süßesten Träumen riss, hatte sich wenigstens der Weg hierher für sie gelohnt.

Fies grinsend stampfte sie näher, taxierte dabei nur ihren Bruder und stolperte auf dem Weg zum Bett prompt über ein Paar Sportschuhe. Gleich darauf verhedderte sie sich in einer Jogginghose und trat schließlich auf etwas, das klirrend unter ihr zerbrach.

Sie fluchte im tiefsten Ur-Rheinhessisch vor sich hin, während sie sich von der wildgewordenen Sporthose befreite.  
Was ließ dieser Depp auch überall seinen Kram rumliegen? Hmm... aber diese Hose hatte sie an Mark noch nicht gesehen. /Und seit wann, bitte schön, hat der eine Brille? - Beziehungsweise *hatte*.../ Egal.

Endlich angekommen positionierte sie sich vor dem Bett. Sie beugte sich gerade zu ihrem Bruder herunter, um ihn kräftig durchzuschütteln, als sie einen Kopf mit blonden und rosa Strähnchen entdeckte, der dicht an dessen nackte Brust gedrückt war.  
Sie grinste. Ihr dümmlicher Bruder hatte also echt mal ein Mädchen abgekriegt?! Das gab´s doch nicht!! Wo hatte er DIE denn aufgegabelt? Im Frisiersalon??  
So wie´s aussah, hatte sie doch was verpasst. - Allerdings konnte die Tussi ohnehin nicht ganz klor [4] sein, wenn sie es mit ihrem Bruder trieb...  
Aber,... Moment mal... Diese Haare kamen ihr doch irgendwie bekannt vor...

Mit einem lauten "Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" und einem gewaltigen Satz rückwärts reagierte sie, als ihr plötzlich klar wurde mit WEM ihr Bruder da lag.

Mark rührte sich, aufgeweckt durch dieses störende Geräusch, das er sofort als die Stimme seiner Schwester identifizierte. Noch im Dämmerzustand nuschelte er: "Was iss? Lass mich schlafen..." und schmiegte sich wieder enger an den warmen Körper neben ihm.  
... Moment mal... warmer Körper... hääää???  
Er blinzelte kurz und nahm Richard wahr, der nun auch langsam aus dem Traumland zurückkehrte und ihn ungehemmt angähnte.

"Bahh! Hast du Mundgeruch!!", lästerte Mark und schob ihn auf Distanz.  
Richard kicherte, sah dann jedoch Sabine, die mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen mitten im Raum stand und eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit zu Edvard Munchs Bild "Der Schrei" aufwies. Sein Lächeln gefror auf seinen Lippen und er starrte sie an.  
Das blonde Mädchen erwachte wieder aus ihrer Starre und rannte heulend aus dem Zimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

"Scheiße.", entfuhr es Richard. Marks Schwester so zu schockieren, war ganz sicher nicht seine Absicht gewesen.  
"Scheiße, Mann!", redete er weiter und schüttelte Mark durch, den die Reaktion seiner Schwester eher zu belustigen schien. "Wir haben nicht abgeschlossen! Es hätte vorhin jederzeit jemand reinkommen können! - Stell dir mal vor, sie wäre hier aufgetaucht während wir...!"

Mark dachte wirklich darüber nach, lief rot an und riss die Augen auf. Wenn Sabine ihn SO gesehen hätte... das wäre selbst ihm peinlich gewesen.  
Richard prustete los und knuddelte den Anderen, der wieder so herrlich blöd guckte, nieder.

Missgünstig starrte Mark ihn an.  
"Hör auf zu lachen, du Blödhammel!! Wer ist denn hier reingekommen und hat damit angefangen?", gauzte [5] er hilflos. - Und Richard brach nun erst recht los.  
"Och, ist dem großen, starken Mann was peinlich!!", neckte Richard mit scheinheiligem Mitleid.  
"Dann wäre es dir wohl lieber gewesen, ich wäre nicht hier aufgetaucht?!"  
Wieder dieser typische, ironische Unterton, der Mark schon immer aufgefallen und auf die Nerven gegangen war.

"Lach nett, Achmet, ich krieh mei Tach nett!" [6], zischte er gespielt empört.  
Richard lachte nur noch lauter. Wenigstens nahm Mark die Sache - wie es schien - auch mit Humor.  
Überschwänglich umarmte er den Kleineren und drückte ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Lippen.  
"Ich liebe dich wirklich, du kleiner Miesepeter!", kicherte er fröhlich.

Mark knurrte erst, räusperte sich dann peinlich gerührt. Er sah Richard mit absichtlich aufgesetztem verliebtem Blick an, während er meinte: "Weißt du, was ich dir schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung sagen wollte?"  
Richard schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Nein, was?", obwohl er genau wusste, was er nun hören wollte.  
"Nun, jetzt, da wir quasi zusammen sind, kann ich´s ja sagen..."  
Richards Augen leuchteten immer mehr. /Sag es, sag es!!/  
Mark öffnete den Mund: "Ich..."  
Er lächelte lieblich. "... finde deine Frisur total scheiße." [7]

~*~*~*~*~

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Mark alleine in seinem Zimmer.

Bevor Richard zum Wettbewerb verschwunden war, hatten sie noch überlegt, was sie wegen Sabine machen sollten. Mark hatte für ignorieren plädiert mit der Begründung, dass sie nun wenigstens quitt seien, wo dieses Trampeltier doch seine teure Designerbrille zermatscht habe, was ihm einen bitterbösen Blick von Richard eingebracht hatte. Schließlich hatte der Friseur ihm vorgeschlagen sie wirklich erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen, damit sie mit der Sache klarkam, ohne sich von ihnen belästigt zu fühlen.

Mark hatte sich dann noch darüber beschwert, dass sie sein Bettzeug total versifft [8] hätten. Doch Richard hatte nur gelacht und mit den Schultern gezuckt.

Da Mark keine Lust hatte wie der letzte Depp beim Verlassen des Zimmers angeguckt zu werden, weil man eindeutige Spuren auf seinem Bettzeug sehen konnte, hatte er sich insgeheim geschworen dieses mit dem von Richard zu vertauschen, sobald der in Albertos Salon verschwunden war - was er schließlich auch getan hatte.

Er langweilte sich nun ein wenig, aber so, wie er momentan aussah, konnte er wirklich nicht als Richards Modell fungieren. Außerdem hatte Richard ihm verboten auch nur einen Schritt zu tun, wenn er nicht dabei war. Das hatte allerdings weniger mit Marks Allergie zu tun, wie dieser vermutet hatte, sondern mehr damit, dass Richard auf keinen Fall wollte, dass jemand anderes seiner neuen "Errungenschaft" zu nahe kam.

Ihm war die Ruhe an diesem Nachmittag allerdings ganz recht. Seine Schwester hatte sich bei den Beiden wirklich nicht mehr blicken lassen.  
/Hmm, vielleicht sollte ich sie öfters so schockieren?/, dachte er mit fiesen Hintergedanken.  
Och, die Sache könnte ihm wirklich gefallen... Ein Leben so ganz ohne Sabines Rumgenerve... Dann hatte diese blöde Reise doch noch was Gutes gehabt... noch etwas zweites Gutes...

Außerdem konnte er jetzt endlich mal die Zeit nutzen, um Mathe zu lernen, auch wenn ihm ständig ein gewisser Friseur im Kopf herumspukte, den er trotz intensivster Bemühungen nicht daraus vertreiben konnte.

~*~*~*~*~

Wie erwartet hatte Richard wegen Fehlen eines männlichen Modells nicht mehr richtig am Wettbewerb teilnehmen können. Mit Lydia hatte er allerdings immerhin den ersten Platz bei den weiblichen Frisuren belegt, wofür er zumindest eine Urkunde erhalten hatte, die er zum Strunzen [9] in seinem Salon aufhängen konnte.

Die Ostpreußin hatte ihn aber die ganze Veranstaltung über ausgefragt, wo Mark denn stecke und ob es ihm gut ginge. Ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben als ihr von dessen Allergie zu erzählen, was der Rothaarigen die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte. Er hatte seine liebe Mühe gehabt sie wieder zu beruhigen und ihr zu versichern, dass es ihm trotz allem sehr gut ginge, um nicht noch ein zweites unansehnliches - weil verheultes - Modell zu haben und ganz auszuscheiden.

Conny hatte mit misstrauischen Blicken Richards gute Laune verfolgt. Es war doch verdächtig, dass der so gut drauf war, obwohl er nun keine Chance mehr hatte, den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen.  
Bedauerlicher Weise konnte er, so sehr er es sich auch gewünscht hätte, keine weiteren Annäherungsversuche wagen, weil er einfach viel zu sehr mit seinen beiden Modells beschäftigt war und somit alle Hände voll zu tun hatte. /So ein Pech aber auch!! Jetzt, wo gerade dieser Giftzwerg weg ist, habe ich keine Zeit für meinen Richie!!/

Strahlend sah sich Richard die Siegerehrung an. Dass er dieses Jahr nicht auf dem Siegertreppchen stand, störte ihn zum ersten Mal kein bisschen. Er hatte etwas viel Besseres als Pokal und Preisgeld bekommen. Zu seiner Beruhigung war auch Conny nicht unter den ersten Dreien. Schadenfroh schüttelte Richard den Kopf. Das war auch kein Wunder, wenn man sich ansah, wie die grüne Landplage seine Modells zugerichtet hatte! Dem Mann - naja, zumindest so etwas Ähnliches, wie eine männliche Lebensform, wenn auch nicht sonderlich maskulin - hatte er einen Irokesenschnitt verpasst, der in den Farben des Regenbogens schillerte. Dabei schrieb der Wettbewerb Frisuren vor, die man auch im Alltag tragen konnte, ohne schräg angeguckt zu werden... Aber wen wunderte das schon bei Conny... Er lief ja selbst nicht viel anders herum...  
Das weibliche Modell hatte er nicht minder schlimm zugerichtet, aber zumindest waren ihre Haare einfarbig geblieben. Wie bei einem Igel standen die blondierten, etwa fingerlangen Spitzen ihrer Haare vom Kopf ab. Allerdings hatte er ihr absichtlich Löcher in die Haarpracht rasiert, so dass auch sie nicht unbedingt ästhetisch wirkte und bestimmt nie mehr freiwillig an solch einem Wettbewerb teilnahm.

~*~*~*~*~

Gutgelaunt erledigte Richard die letzten Formalitäten an der Hotelrezeption, wie Schlüssel zurückgeben und dergleichen. Er grinste so dümmlich glückselig, dass er schon von sämtlichem Hotelpersonal verwundert angesehen wurde.

Mark grinste hinterhältig unter der Sonnenbrille und der Baseballkappe, die er wegen dem Ausschlag trug, während er ihn von einer Sitzecke aus beobachtete. Bestimmt würden die Leute noch blöder gucken, wenn sie Richards Bett zu Gesicht bekamen. Vielleicht sollte er ihm später sagen, dass er in dem Hotel vielleicht lieber nicht mehr einchecken sollte... oder vielleicht auch nicht...

Fröhlich pfeifend kam der auf die Geschwister zu, die so weit wie nur irgend möglich auseinander saßen und sich gegenseitig mit Blicken aufspießten.  
"Auf geht´s!", trompetete er gutgelaunt, so als sehe er ihren Zwist nicht - was vermutlich auch der Fall war, weil Liebe ja bekanntlich blind macht.

Vertraulich legte er einen Arm um Marks Schulter und zog diesen dicht neben sich, woraufhin der, wie erwartet, wieder jeder reifen Tomate farblich scharfe Konkurrenz machte. Erstaunlich leicht wand Mark sich aus der Umarmung des Größeren. Zwar gefiel ihm Sabines hasserfüllt-neidischer Gesichtsausdruck zunehmend, aber er hatte keinen Bock hier händchenhaltend wie die letzte Schwuchtel durch die Gegend zu latschen - aber das würde er Richard schon noch verklickern [10].

~*~*~*~*~

Die Zugfahrt war die reinste Zerreißprobe für Bines Nerven.  
Nicht nur, dass sie ihren Bruder mit einem anderen KERL im Bett erwischen musste, nein, es musste ja auch noch ihr derzeitiges Zielobjekt sein und was am Allerschlimmsten war: sie musste jetzt die ganze Zugfahrt über visavis der Turteltäubchen sitzen und sich ihr Rumgemache ansehen!  
Missbilligend knurrte sich vor sich hin.

Mark spürte Bines bösen Blick nur am Rande. Viel mehr war er damit beschäftigt sich den aufdringlichen Friseur vom Leib zu halten, der ihn am Liebsten vor allen Leuten mitten im Zugabteil vernascht hätte und ständig überall seine Finger hatte, wo es Mark im Moment so gar nicht passte.  
Irgendwie hatte ihm das grade noch gefehlt. Nicht genug, dass er eine nervtötende Schwester und einen beschissenen Ausschlag hatte. /Nein, jetzt bin ich auch noch schwul. - Na toll!/

Irgendwann lehnte er sich dann doch ergeben an Richards Schulter und stellte sich auf schlafend, um dessen obszönen und Bines tödlichen Blicken zu entgehen. Nicht, dass die Beiden ihn nicht weiterhin so anstarrten, aber zumindest bekam er es nicht mehr mit.  
Außerdem hatte das den schönen Nebeneffekt, dass ihm Richard wieder so beruhigend durch die Haare strich und er wirklich kurz darauf eingenickt war.

**~ Ende? ~**

\-----

**_Und hier die Vorschläge von Lesern, wie es mit den Beiden hätte weitergehen können ^^;;_ **

**Tenshi meinte:**

Variante 1: Mark wacht schweißgebadet auf und muss feststellen, dass alles nur ein Traum war... Diese Variante kann noch ausgearbeitet werden. z.B. dass die ganze Reise nach Berlin und alles Drumherum ein Traum war oder einfach nur die Sache mit dem Ausschlag, dem Geheule und dem Kuss ein Traum war und Mark sich ein wenig verwirrt von diesem "wirklich schwulen" Traum zum Joggen fertigmacht. Na ja, und so weiter...

Variante 2: (die abgedrehte Version) Mark schlägt Richard zusammen und muss feststellen, dass es gar nicht Richard war sondern Lydia, die ihn küssen wollte... Könnte deine Variante 5 sein...*lol*

Variante 3: (meine Lieblingsversion *smile* ) Bei Mark macht es "klick" und er begreift plötzlich, dass er sich schon längst in Richard verliebt hat. Er erwidert den Kuss, lässt aber dann von ihm ab, weil ihm sein Gesicht zu weh tut. Richard gesteht ihm auf dem Weg zum Hautarzt dann seine Liebe... bla bla bla. Am Besten noch in Sabines Beisein, die dann prompt in Ohnmacht fällt...*tenshi wieder mal ihrer lieblingsbeschäftigung dem rumspinnen nachgeht* *ggg*  
Öh...meine total abgedrehte Version erspare ich dir lieber... Obwohl... Ach was soll's...

Variante 4: Sabine kommt in dem Moment rein und fängt an zu schreien wie am Spieß. Lydia und Conny tauchen plötzlich auf. Lydia beschimpft die Beiden mit Worten wie "Schwuchteln", Conny fängt auch an zu schreien (noch lauter und greller als Sabine versteht sich ^_^) ... Ein Hotelpage kommt, à la Edgar Wallace, zur Tür herein und sagt mit näselnder Stimme: "Sie haben geläutet?". Mark ruft verzweifelt aus: "Bin ich hier denn in der Twilight Zone?"... bla bla bla ...  
\-----

**[wireless emotion] meinte:**

Variante 1: mark erstickt weil seine nase zugeschwollen ist. richard nimmt sabine als geisel, dreht vollends durch weil er denkt sein leben ist gar nix mehr wert, stürmt den frisörwettbewerb mit dem toten mark und der quietschlebendigen aber nicht mehr quietschenden sabine und gewinnt den kreativitätsaward, danach begeht er sepukku. Conny dreht voll ab und lässt sich von sabine zur heterosexualität konvertieren.

Variante 2: sie stellen mtv an, hören britney spears und bekommen beide einen spontanen herzinfarkt >_Whisper meinte:

Variante 1: Mark erstarrt zur Salzsäure, aber irgendwie hatte die Dreifachfärbung sein Gehirn chemisch angegriffen, was ihn seine sämtlichen Vorurteile/Hemmungen, etc. kostet... er sich Richard schnappt und ihn vergenusszwergelt bis dieser komplett ausgelaugt die weiße Fahne schwingt.

Variante 2: (die eher wahrscheinliche Variante) Mark packt seine sämtlichen Karatekünste aus und zeigt Richard wo der Hammer hängt, bis dieser (wiederholt) die weiße Fahne schwingt- allerdings mit dem Unterschied, dass des Frisörs Gesicht Marks in Sachen Schwellung, blaue Flecke bei dieser Variante locker Konkurrenz machen könnte. Auaaaaa!  
\-----

**Joneleth Frederik meinte:**

Variante 1: Während Richard für sein hemmungsloses Liebesspiel (so richtig mit Knospen und Prostata und so) mit Mark gerade Gleitgel sucht, findet Sabine heraus dass Conny ihr längst verschollener Bruder ist. Sie zwingt ihn zu einem persönlichen Gespräch und motzt ihn an, warum er sich solange nicht gemeldet hat - diese Diskussion führen sie dann in Bines Hotelzimmer fort. Nach einem unerbittlichem Wortgefecht und anschließendem Versöhnungssex beschließen beide zu Mark hoch zu gehen, wo sie gesuchte Person mit Richard rumjackern [1] sehen. Conny mutiert spontan zu Hulk (dann würde seine Hautfarbe auch zu seiner Haarfarbe passen... fg*) und droht Mark ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen. Doch in letzter Sekunde kommt Bines Ballettlehrer, Conny verliebt sich  
direkt in ihn und sie leben glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende. Das Gleiche gilt für Richard und Mark, die sich ihre Liebe gestehen und nun BEIDE als Friseure arbeiten. Und weil es so schön ist, gesteht Lydia auch noch ihre Liebe zu Bine (hä???), und mit einer abschließenden Yuriszene endet der Text in einem riesigen Happy End! ^^  
[1] rumjackern = (moselfränkisch) den Geschlechtsakt praktizieren, bzw. den Penis in eine fremde Prostata zu stecken und dabei rhytmisch zu stöhnen  
[Anmerkung von Esther: Mir ist schon klar, dass man den Penis nicht "in" eine fremde Prostata stecken kann, aber Chrissi, Tina, Tenshi und ich haben Joneleth noch nicht endgültig schwulifiziert, deshalb verzeihe man ihm diesen kleinen Fehler.]

Variante 2: Mark und Richard können die überschwänglichen Emotionen nicht mehr zurückhalten und fangen an Studenten Mau Mau zu spielen...

Variante 3: Conny ist in Wahrheit ein Doppelspion des CIA und hatte Mark und Richard die ganze Zeit ausspionieren lassen, um sie schlussendlich zum Sex bewegen zu können. Während sich Richard und Mark also am Ende fröhlich vergnügen, sitzt Conny diabolisch grinsend im Schrank des Hotelzimmers und filmt die ganze Angelegenheit durch das Schlüsselloch (komplett mit Ton). Mark wird nämlich in 31 Staaten gesucht, weil er 13 Jahre seines Lebens durch die Welt getrampt ist und überall harmlosen Passanten die Fußnägel schwarz lackieren musste - was ihm natürlich etliche Anzeigen wegen Körperverletzung (oder sowas ähnliches... *fg*) einbrachte. Am Ende zwingt Conny Mark sich den örtlichen Milizen zu stellen, da er sonst damit droht das Sexvideo mit Richard im Internet zu veröffentlichen. Mark geht zähneknirschend auf den Deal ein, und wird zu lebenslangem Knast verurteilt. Doch Richard gibt nicht so leicht auf! Er startet Unterschriftensammlungen und schafft es so international das Anmalen der Fußnägel fremder Passanten weltweit zu legalisieren! So kommt Mark frei und lebt mit dem Friseur glücklich und zufrieden bis an sein Lebensende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] petzen = kneifen
> 
> [2] O_o;; Okay... jetzt wird´s mir aber langsam auch unheimlich: Mark lächelt?! *grusel*
> 
> [3] -_- Ach ne, iss ist ja ganz was Neues...
> 
> [4] klor = klar; nicht ganz klor sein = nicht ganz dicht sein, nicht ganz klar im Kopf sein
> 
> [5] gauzen = bellen
> 
> [6] "Lach nett, Achmet, ich krieh mei Tach nett!" = auf deutsch ^^;;: "Lach nicht, Achmet, ich kriege meine Tage (Periode) nicht!" - Was so viel heißt, wie: "Ich bin schwanger - und zwar von DIR!" -- Vergebt mir! Aber den Spruch MUSSTE ich einfach reinbringen... ^^;;;
> 
> [7] Was ist? Hat hier jemand was anderes erwartet?! Tss, tss. Irgendjemand muss es Richard doch endlich mal sagen, oder?!
> 
> [8] versiffen = einsauen, total verdrecken... so was in die Richtung
> 
> [9] strunzen = angeben, prahlen
> 
> [10] etw. jmd. verklickern = jmd. etw. klar machen
> 
> \---
> 
> Erstveröffentlichung: 04.01.2003


End file.
